Disgaea: Revenge of the Fallen
by blazingsai
Summary: previously Trouble at the Academy, follows the adventures of Asagi and her vassals as they go on a 'revenge hunt' against all the Main Characters that have wronged her! Warning contains semi spoilers, non canon situations, bad words & romance
1. The Battle

**A/N: This is my second fanfic (sad to say my first one isn't done yet). At the end of each chapter, I'll give a bio of my characters (so you can get a better understanding of them).  
Also this chapter contains spoilers....**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of NIS America's Characters.**

**Chapter One: The Battle**

"After a kinda-botched attempt at killing the disappointing looking Baal, an underling decides it's time to go solo. At the same time a rival Overlord appears again and takes Mao's title as Principal/Overlord! What will the cosmos do as this new Overlord commands the strongest ragtag crew against…. WHOEVER!!! Find out on Overlord Anarchy Episode One: Mao's Dethronement. There can only be one left standing."

"…. Uh, miss Etna? It's time to face Baal now dood," cautiously said a Prinny to the demoness who was sitting on her bed.

"Hmph, I don't wanna. Not like I'm going to become the 'Grandest of all Overlords' by participating. Plus I'm still pissed at that Prinny…" The female demon slammed her fist into the wall, creating a huge hole in the process. "HOW DARE HE COME BACK WITHOUT MY SWEETS?!!!"

Intensely sweating now, the Prinny dashed out of Etna's room and made a beeline towards the Prinnies' living quarters. Focused on getting as far from the 'Prinny Killer' as possible, the Prinny crashed face first into someone. Half scared to death, the Prinny stammered, "I was just… I mean… dood… dood…… don't kill me dood."

The person laughed, amused at the Prinny's seemingly constant fear of death. They then said, "Don't worry. I'm not THAT evil, kid."

"Dood! Y-y-y-you're Master Versace! The legendary Boulevard Fighter and Mao's right hand man dood!" the Prinny yelled to the gold haired warrior male.

"That's about right. Anyway, er,… what's your name?"

"Dood, Enkidou sir!" responded the Prinny. (It's not every day you meet a cool non-Prinny killing demon dood) he thought.

"Well tell Etna, Flonne, Marona, and Sapphire to stay here. This fight with Baal may get a bit out of hand."

"Sir," said the Prinny before he ran off to do as he was instructed.

"Enkidou huh… Prinnies sure are strange," thought the fighter as he made his way toward the courtyard in preparation for the ensuing battle.

**- Courtyard -**

"How much longer Prinny? I'm starting to think that "that" isn't even worth it anymore," complained Mao. The Gatekeeper Prinny was having an unusually hard time picking up Baal… even though he was given the exact coordinates.

"Any food that is taken out prematurely will not have the exquisite taste one desires," said Mr. Champloo in his weird cooking language.

"However, can't the same be said if the meal is left in too long Master?" asked Almaz.

"Got it dood!" yelled the Gatekeeper Prinny.

"Finally! Now let's go," pronounced Mao. He began breathing heavy and drooling. "If he truly is as powerful as rumors say…. Oooh I can't wait to 'upgrade' him. Maybe I'll give him rocket fists? Or maybe a jetpack that shoots out of his back? Or fingers that are actually-"

"Let's go!" interrupted Laharl. "I don't feel like waiting any longer. Pick the ten that you're gonna bring cause, I'm wanna get my screen time back!"

"Yeah, yeah." (Still don't think Baal would steal that from you.) thought the white haired Overlord. "Okay, so this is how it's going to be. Of course I'm going. Then Gig, Laharl, Adell, Asagi, and Zetta have to come. Then there's Champloo and Almaz-"

"Don't forget Revya," yelled Gig.

"Huh," Mao looked over at the girl in question and shrugged. "Oh her, the other quiet girl. Yeah she can come, otherwise you'll have to hold back," taunted the Overlord.

"What's that supposed to mean," said Gig as he collected a bunch of his Mana in preparation to kill the newbie Overlord.

"Anyway, that's nine right? Last will be-"

"Me of course," proclaimed Versace as he finally made it to the courtyard.

Nodding in agreement, Mao headed toward the dimensional gate and said, "After this battle, you all will see who the REAL Tyrant Overlord is… Let's go!" And they all made their way to the final battle to reclaim their stuff.

**-Baal's Battlefield-**

"He must be here," stated Mao after sighting six Omega Sentinels that seemed to be guarding something powerful.

"He is," said Laharl. The blue haired demon's antennae stood up, and he became tense. "And if he's anything like last time, these small-fry will just-"

"Stop trying to steal screen-time!" yelled Mao. He took in the situation and turned to Versace. "You know what to do."

Versace nodded and dashed toward the first Omega Sentinel. Upon getting in range, he swung at it, but this punch was stopped. (Must be their Mana.) He then let out an insane amount of Mana himself and executed a turnaround spinning punch, a right straight, and an uppercut followed by a back flip. Realizing that his opponent was dead by the second hit, the gold haired fighter turned to the remaining five and said, "Heheh, sorry for the overkill." The outraged warriors surrounded him, but before they could rush him, blazingly hot beam pulled Versace toward the Netherworld's moon. He then landed, gathered a ton on Mana in his fists, and punched the moon's surface causing a large amount of the moon's surface to crash right into the five Omega Sentinels then explode. Versace then came back down, brushed himself off, and rejoined the ranks.

"That's why HE'S my right hand man!" proclaimed Mao, who suddenly began to drool again. "Are you sure that you don't want an upgrade? I would probably have too much fun just with the-"

"Who dares kill my Sentinels, gii?!" said a high pitched voice.

"'Gii'?" said Mao. "The only things that say 'gii' are those Eryn-"

Suddenly a red mushroom demon appeared, and in a haughty voice says, "Bow down to me and beg for your lives, gii! Otherwise your blood will rain on me, gii!"

"That power," said Laharl as he gripped his Laser Z Blade tightly. "Baal turned into a puny mushroom like this, huh? No wonder I couldn't find him!" The Overlord sighed deeply. "How disappointing."

"Hahaha! While healing my wounds from our last battle, I was hiding from the world in this temporary form, gii!" boasted Baal. "I may not be at full strength now, gii. But I'll still kill you all, gii!"

Mao stepped forward and pointed his fist at the Tyrant Overlord. "This will be your grave, Tyrant Overlord! My precious thing… and whatever you stole from them. Give it all back!" He and his troupe then rushed at Baal.

"I don't remember taking anything from you all, but whatever, gii! If you want it back, defeat me gii!" said Baal as he braced himself for their attacks. Asagi started the assault by jumping into the air and shooting off her Magic Shot, but Baal simple side-stepped to avoid it and countered with Omega Fire; rendering the 'Main Character?' unconscious. Then Almaz dashed at the Tyrant Overlord with a Blade Rush, but again Baal side-stepped the attack and countered with Omega Fire. Next up was Adell and Mr. Champloo. Champloo started it off by hammering Baal with an array of punches, then simultaneously the two of them jumped into the air and came crashing down with a Soaring Kick/Chef's Special combo; however upon impact, Baal seemed to be unphased by the double-team and tossed the Ex-Demon Hunter and Home Ec. Teacher a while away from him in opposite directions. Suddenly out of nowhere a yell was heard, "Zetta Beeeam!!" followed by an intense blue-ish beam aimed toward the Tyrant Overlord. Baal recognized this attack and batted the beam back toward Zetta as if he were in a tennis match. The beam hit Zetta and set him on fire a little, before Versace put him out. "Ah Zetta," Baal taunted. "Your body was the most perfect one I've ever had, gii!"

"I don't know what the hell kind of crap you and Zetta had going on, but you're screwing up my Hotpod eating time!" roared a slightly agitated Gig. He turned to Revya, who nodded, then said, "It's about time this shit-for-brains oversized mushroom learned the power of Max Gigification! Do It Revya!" The two of them jumped into the air, and Gig MagiChanged into the Onyx Blade. "Haahahahaha! Damn… it's been a while. If you screw this up Revya, I'm not giving you any Hotpods, you got it!" The red headed World Eater said nothing and did the first four strikes of the move Demon Blast, before Baal grabbed onto the blade. "What the!?! Oh shit! Hey kid, get the hell outta there!"

"Too slow, gii!" cried Baal still holding onto the Onyx Blade. He began trying to break it with his Mana, when suddenly Gig de- MagiChanged, causing Revya to be holding his foot and Baal his neck. Irate, the Tyrant Overlord threw Gig into Revya and sent the two flying. "Hahaha! I'm getting bored now, gii! Where'd all your strength go, gii!?!"

"Shut it! I'm going to kill you now and get my screen time and my height back, damn it!" yelled Laharl whose left fist was engulfed in fire. He then ran at the Tyrant Overlord and the two traded blows for a while before Laharl got the upper hand. Laharl continued his offensive pressure for a few minutes until Baal caught his Laser Z Blade with his bare hands.

"Is that all you got, gii?" taunted the red mushroom Overlord.

Laharl put some distance between the two of them, then said, "Baal, you haven't seen anything yet!" He ran toward Baal again and seemed to be doing a move reminiscent to Blade Rush. Baal just side-stepped this just as he had done with Almaz earlier; however, during the back flip to Laharl's initial position, once Laharl was directly above Baal, he came crashing down with his left fist, which was still on fire, fully extended and squished the Tyrant Overlord. He took a few steps back and said, "Is that it?" as he looked at his flattened opponent. After a few minutes of no movement from Baal, a smirk appeared on Laharl's face. "Hmhmhm….. hmmmmhmhm…. HAAAHAHAHAHHAAHA!!! I beat Baal! Me and only me! Not that Love Freak, or that dumbass book, or Etna, it was me! HAAAHAHAHAHHAAHA!!!"

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon, gii," said a high pitched voice. A chill went up Laharl's spine as he saw Baal inflate himself, and return to his mushroom shape as if he were never in a battle. Before the blue haired Overlord could say anything, Baal said, "That last battle of ours showed me something about you, gii," said the Tyrant Overlord arrogantly. "You're not all that strong without that demon girl or that fallen angel in your corner, gii!"

"Why you-" was all that Laharl could say before receiving a blow to the stomach that doubled him over.

"Go Versace!" commanded Mao as he saw that they were the last two standing in his group. "You better give him hell! Otherwise I'll dub you as an uber-delinquent and make everyone do nice things to you!"

Not intimidated by his Master's comments, Versace did as he was instructed and faced off against Baal. Insulted, Baal said, "A generic character, gii!?! Why even bring him to fight me, gii? I'll beat him faster that I did Laharl, gii!"

"Don't underestimate his strength," replied Mao proudly. "He is my best minion! And you thought you being at level 4000 was scary." Mao stuck his chest out and continued. "Versace's level is over 9000!!" (9099 to be exact.)

Baal was silent for a while, and when he finally spoke dryly said, "…… Is that supposed to be intimidating, gii?" A sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "I mean I have over ten million HP, gii."

Versace said nothing and went on the attack. The two of them traded blows for a few seconds before it was clear that Versace had the upper hand. The fighter kept pounding Baal with an array of punches waiting for Baal to giving him a definite opening. As the fight continued, Versace's chance appeared when Baal blocked one of his punches wrong, leaving the Tyrant Overlord off balance. Versace capitalized on the situation by executing an uppercut that sent Baal into the air. He then followed up with three additional uppercuts, all of which sent the Overlord even higher into the air. Versace then finished his move by jumping over Baal, grabbing onto him, and then drilling the Tyrant Overlord head first back to the ground. The intensity of the impact resulted in a crater being formed. Versace backed away from Baal, and saw the state he was in. He was unconscious, and semi… alive.

The Tyrant Overlord had fought well, but seemed to be no match for the ferocity of the Legendary Boulevard Fighter. Before Versace could go in for the kill, Mao stopped him and said, "No no no, you've done enough. I'll end this!" He suddenly began to drool as he thought, (And afterward I can enjoy the title as Tyrant Overlord AND do… experiments on him!) Versace backed down, as Mao approached Baal's semi-lifeless body. Once he stood over him, Mao gathered energy in his left hand while saying, "Once I defeat you, I'll get 'that' back, AND be the true Tyrant Overlord." He looked at the tyrant one more time before shouting, "THIS IS THE END!!!!" He punched Baal square in the face and the impact made an even greater crater. He turned his back on his lifeless opponent and announced, "I have truly killed Tyrant Overlord Baal! Now I'm even greater than my father was! I'm the greatest Overlord that there ever was! Hahahhaaha!"

Through his laughter and boasting, Mao didn't notice that something behind him stirring. Baal was not dead… er, to be precise, in a last ditch effort, his soul left his troublesome temporary body and on its own was planning to execute one final move before moving on to its next body. The only one from Mao's group that saw what was going on was Versace, who ran toward Mao while yelling, "MASTER!!! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOUUU!!!"

"What is this nonsense?" said Mao as he slowly turned around. "I am the Supreme Badass Tyrant Overlord now! What do I need to fe-" he cut himself off as he saw the pure darkness that is Baal's soul floating in front of him. "N-N-N-N-NO WAY!!! I killed you! You died, no life, dead body everything! How can an Eryngi like you still be able to-"

Baal's soul interrupted Mao with two simple words, "Enigma Crisis." Mushroom appeared throughout the battle field and the sky was torn open as the strongest attack from the one with the vilest Mana ever caused a disruption throughout all dimensions, and set the battle ablaze with lavender flames that incinerated all that could never be put out…

* * *

Character Bio:

**Versace**

**Age:** 1016  
**Class: **Demon (Viper Fighter)

Mao's number one minion and the 'Legendary Boulevard Fighter' (He LOOKS like a Boulevard Fighter but IS a Viper Fighter). He used to be a pretty decent Prinny before he was reincarnated, however due to his loyalty to Mao decided to stay with him as a vassal. Through an insane amount of training, he was able to get his level over 9000! (currently surpassing all the Overlords including Zetta, Mao and Laharl). Normally a calm and peaceful person, the only time he shows his fury is in battle or whenever Mao causes a high level adversary to become his servant (the process is the opposite of Gig's Domination ability in that the character loses power instead of gaining it). Seemingly very loyal, he currently hates Mao with a passion, and is waiting for the proper time to confront him. Has a big brother-like feel to him. He sympathizes with the Prinnies' plight.

**A/N: Hope you like it, and I'll TRY to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. BTW, the strength of the characters in this story is based on my characters' strength/level in Disgaea 3 (so don't call Versace a Marty Stu or whatever since he basically IS, other than Gig, the strongest person in my game. He still loses a lot compared to others).**


	2. Well In The Meanwhile

**A/N: My bad for the SUPER late update. I got sick then, i had to help move, then i got sick again... it wasn't good. But I'll try to update quicker next time. Anyway, without further ado, the story continues!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of NIS America's Characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Well In The Meanwhile…**

The Academy waited in anticipation for the results of Mao's conquest. A school-wide bet was going on that favored the Tyrant Overlord six to one. However, the biggest news around the school was the arrival of new students today. No sooner did Mao's troupe head out, the newbies arrived and they were causing a ruckus in the Courtyard. Running in the hallways, pulling pranks, talking loud, breaking stuff, your regular bunch of honor students doing… admirable things. After this went on for ten minutes, an explosion was heard and two demons appeared.

"Thought that would get your attention you runts," said the vicious looking demon who was wielding a Legendary Thrill Sucker. "You haven't even been to class and you're already acting like barbarians… They must take after Mao, what do you think Ryuki?"

"Most demons take after Mao it seems," said the demon in question. He was holding a Legendary Death Scythe in his hand, and looked as though he was looking for his next target to kill. The demon then sighed deeply, and in a frustrated manner whined, "Man, these idiots are going to be more trouble than their worth. I hate this crap Reio. Mao makes me take on SOOO many jobs now a days, it's getting annoy-"

"Hey Marauder and Battle Master," said an arrogant Death Army, addressing the demons that spoke in turn. "It's best if you shove off, unless you want to die like dogs!" A resounding , "YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" was let out by his peers. "We transfers from Nether School 141 make the rules, and rule one is-"

"OWN THE SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!!!!!" cried out his peers even louder than before. Their noise was starting to destroy more parts of the Courtyard.

"So, now that you know what's what," continued the Death Army. "We'll be owning this school now, so if you two would just-"

"Um, first of all punk, Ryuki's not a Battle Master. He's a Gladiator that LOOKS like a Battle Master. An easy mistake for novices," said Reio, who held his Thrill Sucker parallel to his body. "Second, I don't mind the prospect of new ownership for the Academy, but I won't sit by and allow a swarm of level ones who are weaker than Prinnies to give me lip. And third, if you have a problem with me, let's solve it like demons do." The Marauder smiled as he said the last part.

"Reio, don't you think this is a bit much? If you fight them, we'll just end up with a boatload of Prinnies on our hands," said a cautious Ryuki.

"Students are students," replied Reio. He was still baiting the transfers to fight him.

Ryuki sweatdropped and murmured, "Versace is gonna be pissed." as he went over to chat with the Armor Shop girl.

"Little Marauder, you really want to do battle?" asked the Death Army. Reio replied by casting fire a bit in front of his questioner. Ticked off, the Death Army pulled a Polaris from nowhere and said, "Fine then! Feel the fury of the 'God of Nether School 141'!!!" The Death Army rushed at Reio and was about to thrust his Polaris into the Gladiator's heart, when suddenly Reio blade disappeared and the Death Army started to feel his body become really sluggish. Then everything became black for a while. Once the Death Army could see again, everything was in black and white but that was the least of his troubles. Surrounding him was a field of Thrill Suckers, placed as though they were stabbing the ground menacingly. Suddenly, the Death Army was stabbed with a Thrill Sucker. The turned to see his opponent, but was stabbed from behind again, and again, and again. This kept up until almost every inch of the Death Army's body was impaled. The when the Death Army thought it was over, Reio immerged from under him while executing a slashing uppercut.

When Reio landed, he said, "Infinite Graves" and everything returned to normal; Reio had his sword parallel to the ground, the Death Army was thrusting his spear at Reio's heart, Ryuki was hitting on the Armor shop girl… yeah normal. Reio cocked his head to the side and sheathed his sword. "Well now that that's over, are you all done acting all high and mighty? Look if you REALLY want, I can try to get a Nether School 141ers Club started or something, so shut up and-"

"What're you talking about Marauder!?" questioned the Death Army. "I'm perfectly-"

At that moment the Death Army's soul left his body and Ryuki came and reaped it. After sweatdropping, Ryuki says "Talk about overkill Reio. Anyway you newbies, Reio, myself, and a guy named Versace can dictate whether or not you live at the Academy, plus we're the Overlord's most valuable vassals so don't cross us. Other than that… Do what you want! Skip class, run in the hallways, steal other's lunch money, stay out as late as you want, be the best honor student you can be!"

"Or," Reio chimed in. "Never miss class, be respectful to others, volunteer, share, and be the worst delinquent possible! You might even rival Beryl and her group. Anyway, what we're saying is-"

"Welcome to Netherworld Academy!" the two announced at the same time as an explosion went off in the distance.

"Oh yeah, if you see a red pigtail haired, flat chested, spear wielding demoness or an equally flat chested fallen angel roaming about, it's best that you stay outta their way and don't talk about their lack of boobs," Reio said.

"That is of course if you don't want to become a Prinny, dood," finished up Ryuki, playfully but seriously. "Anyway, I wonder what that Demon Lord is up to…"

**-One of the Academy's Many Hallways-**

"Been a good day, dood" said Enkidou to himself as he set out to finish up the task that Versace set him on. So far, Flonne, Marona, and Sapphire each could care less about the taking on the Tyrant Overlord, he met a non Prinny hating demon, and he hadn't been thrown so it's as good a day as a Prinny possibly get. However, he was dreading returning to Etna's room with the news. "I mean she SAID she didn't wanna go, but Master Etna's two-faced, dood." And so the Prinny ever so slowly inched his way toward Etna's room.

After taking the longest route possible to get to Etna's room, all over the Academy, Enkidou finally arrived at the door. The Prinny could literally see the evil seep out of the room. After recovering from this, Enkidou etched closer to the door when he heard a Prinny's nightmare, a pissed off Etna. Her loud screams to whomever she was directing them to could be heard throughout the Academy.

**-Etna's Room-**

"So… you think that you can return to me without my sweets huh?" yelled the Demon Lord as she pulled out her Polaris. "Not only did you take too long and allow that brat Laharl to be reincarnated" she punched a hole through the floor. "BUT I DON'T HAVE MY SWEETS!!!!"

"D-d-d-dood, It was Asagi! Yeah, her, dood. S-s-she kept getting in my way about the whole m-m-main character thing, and then L-L-Laharl… Yeah it's those two's fault dood!" said Prinny. This Prinny was the first of its kind, a main hero type that wore a red scarf and couldn't explode when thrown. His adventures had made him battle hardened; however, all that accounts for nothing when Etna's your boss.

"Did I ASK about who's to blame?" Etna inched closer with her Polaris pointed at the Prinny's neck… area. Seeing the insane amount of sweat coming from her victim, Etna smirked. "Give me it."

"Uh give you what dood?"

"The scarf. Give me the scarf," the Demon Lord stuck out her hand and waited for her servant to give her the item in question.

"B-b-b-but doooood," whined the Prinny.

"That's It," she readied her weapon. She then smiled at the Prinny. "I'm gonna kill you now. Piercing Spe-"

"Master Etna!" said Enkidou as he busted through the door. "Master Etna, Master Versace says that you don't have to come and fight Baal, dood."

"He WHAT!!!!" Fire was seen in Etna's eyes as she pointed her spear at her new target. "That bastard! Sure I SAID I didn't want to go, but Baal has my ten million HL!" The Demon Lord clenched her fist as a thought popped into her head. "That sneaky little bastard Laharl put him up to this. I'LL KILL THEM!!! WHEN DID THEY LEAVE!!" Enkidou turned from Etna and got into a track stance. Annoyed Etna yelled at him again, "WHEN. DID. THEY. LEAVE!!!!"

"About two hours ago right now, dood," murmured Enkidou.

"WHAAAAT!!!" That was Enkidou signal, and the Prinny bolted out of Etna's room.

**-The Courtyard-**

Fifteen minutes later Ryuki sighed deeply as he took in the damage to the Academy that he could see from the Courtyard. With Reio away doing mercenary work, he knew that he'd eventually have to deal with Etna by himself. He decided to head over to the Dimensional Gate so he could get outta dodge when Mao got back, and that's when he remembered… Where was Mao? He dashed over to the Gatekeeper Prinny and couldn't see him anywhere. (This is bad,) the Gladiator thought to himself. He frantically looked for someone who could help him out, but for some reason the Courtyard was vacant, excluding him.

After searching for people a little while longer, he arrived back at the Dimensional Gate and crossed his arms. "Win or lose, Mao's group is taking too long. Then there's the case of the missing Gatekeeper…" facing the Dimensional Gate, he scratched his head while trying to clear his thoughts, when suddenly another of Etna's explosions was heard. A bulging vein appeared on Ryuki's head and he screamed, "ARRRRRRHHHGGG!!!! I can't think in this noisy Academy! Everyone just shut-"

Just then he was hit in the back and the front of the head simultaneously, causing him to go swirly-eyed for a bit. Once he regained himself, he saw that it was two Prinnies that had hit him. Restraining himself from kicking the daylights out of them, Ryuki closed his eyes and asked, "What… in the hell is wrong with you two!!" Before he received an answer, the Prinny in front of him, pushed him to the side. Agitated, Ryuki yelled, "Gatekeeper Prinny! Do you know who you're dealing-"

"The two of you duck, dood," said the Gatekeeper Prinny as he hit the ground hard. Ryuki and the other Prinny did as instructed and stayed this way for a few minutes. Then Etna appeared, heavily breathing and wielding her Polaris in a menacing manner. Unaffected by her demeanor, the Gatekeeper Prinny said, "Master Etna you should duck, dood."

"Listen Gatekeeper, I'm in a mood where I'd normally kill you just cause you're a Prinny, so just lay there and-"

Suddenly a bright white light was cast from the Dimensional Gate, and from it came flying Mao and his group, who crashed right into Etna. Not worried at all about the Demon Lord, the Gatekeeper Prinny ran over to Mao and Versace who were slowly getting up, and said, "Masters Mao and Versace, are you both okay dood?"

Versace gave a thumb up, while Mao went over to Laharl and shoved him, "Nice job, roughing up the Lord of Terror Laharl," mocked Mao. "If all Overlords were as tough as you, Baal would just sweep the floor with the lot of them. You're not even worth experimenting on any-"

"Hold it you white haired weirdo, if I recall, who is it that couldn't even handle his own dirty work and sent Versace to the front lines," retorted Laharl how shoved Mao. "I mean, having your vassals fight your battles for you… that's repulsive!"

"Why do what I can make others do? Isn't that the demon way?" replied Mao in a haughty way.

"Not on the battlefield it isn't!" yelled Laharl. "It's a show of weakness, and being desperate. You hid behind Versace the entire time, from the Omega Sentinels to Baal. AND you didn't listen to a word I said either!"

"Like anything you say could be of importance," barked Mao.

"Oh yeah, well think about this Mr. '1.8 million EQ', Baal can make it so that with each lackey you kill, his power doubles. So by making Versace rush into battle like that you might have-"

"Multiplied his powers by sixty four…" muttered Versace.

"Bingo!" replied Laharl.

"Holy crap," said Gig, who was holding up Revya. "So you mean to tell me that that shit for brains mushroom mighta been practically Gigified, since ol' four eyes here unleashed his crony on Baal's goons? Un-be-freaking-lievable, only a dumbass would do such a thing."

"Or someone who's inexperienced," chimed in Zetta. "I mean, Mao did just become Overlord, and his backwards way of Subjugating his enemies-"

"He SHOULD Dominate them. Gives them a power boost," said Asagi. Everyone looked at her. "What, I've been in all you all's games, and Dominating is by far the best way of gain new allies. They get stronger, and you can summon them from anywhere."

"Anyway getting back to the point at hand," interjected Laharl. He turned to Mao and said flat out, "Mao, you are not cut out to be an Overlord. I mean, you opened your heart! Is THAT the demon way?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Mao looked away from everyone. He knew that that one fact could male legitimate anyone's claim that he wasn't fit for the thrown. He began to hate himself and his 'friends', when a thought popped into his head. He faced his criticizers and in a conceited fashion said, "Besides, if I am not cut out to be Overlord, how did I BEAT Super Hero Aurum? How did I beat all of you? How did I-"

All of a sudden Versace went over and punched Mao square in the face, knocking the Overlord on his butt. After composing himself, Versace turned away from his master and said, "Overlord Mao… I'm… You're not meant to be called an Overlord. Laharl has some great points, especially with the over reliance of your minions in battle. Hell even Zetta, a friggin' book, fights his own battles… most of the time." He turned back toward Mao. "Listen, what I'm trying to say is… I'm sick of saving your ass and being your vassal Mao! Find another pushover to take advantage of." The fighter started to walk toward the dimensional gate when he thought of something. "Oh, and two things. I'm taking a Prinny named Enkidou with me, and the next time any of you see me… well just pray that you don't." Versace then took Enkidou and went through the dimensional gate.

A silence came befell the courtyard; however, it didn't last for long as a evil laugh rang throughout the academy. Everyone turned their heads to see Laharl glaring at Mao with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. "Hmhmhm….. hmmmmhmhm…. HAAAHAHAHAHHAAHA!!! I knew it! You're no Overlord, Mao!" taunted the blue haired demon.

"You want to go at it," said Mao as he sprang up off the floor.

"That's exactly what I had in mind. I, Overlord Laharl, challenge you for your title as Overlord!"

"You're on! I'll show you that my calculations never fail!"

**

* * *

A/N: Stuff not shown in the actual chapter (technically filler, but chapter two was officially completed before this and I didn't feel like filling up the next chapter with filler… if that makes sense)**

After regaining her consciousness from being trampled by a boatload of people, Etna heard the voices of both Laharl and Mao. (They seem pretty… hold on a second! Laharl, that bastard!) thought the Demon Lord to herself as she pretended to be unconscious. After what seemed like forever, she heard Laharl's challenge to Mao and decided that she'd continue her charade until, Laharl was completely off guard.

Upon hearing Mao accepting his challenge Laharl began his signature laugh, ". "Hmhmhm….. hmmmmhmhm…. HAAAHAHAHAHHAAHA!!! "

(This is it.) The Demon Lord sprang up and faced Laharl with her Polaris in her hands. "Hey Prince. How'd the fight go?"

"Huh," Laharl noticed Etna and sighed. "Oh, well we kinda won, but lost. It's all Mao's fault! If he had-"

"You all won right," Etna gripped her weapon even tighter. "So then… where is it?"

"Where's what?" said a confused Laharl.

"I see that you got your screen time back, so… Where. Is. It?" a vein started pulsing on the Demon Lord's forehead.

"My wha?... Oh yeah… I am getting more screen time. Guess Baal did steal it. Guess I have to get a Prinny to write the developers back and apologize for the-"

"Where is my HL!!!" Etna's eyes were filled with fire, and her Polaris was at Laharl's throat.

"What the hell are you talking? Even if there was any money involved, your money is my money. And I can do whatever I want with my-"

"SPEAR STORM!!!"

Suddenly a barrage of spears soared toward Laharl, but being the savvy Overlord that he is, and due to having this done to him multiple times, he was able to avoid being hit. "H-h-hey Etna, can't we talk about-" After having another spear thrown at him and seeing the pissed off look in his vassal's eyes, Laharl ran away from the courtyard as fast as possible with Etna right on his heels. Once they were gone, everyone sighed.

"With all that's going on, maybe I can be the main character," said Asagi. Everyone looked at her with weird looks on their faces, and she shook her head. "Never mind! I was just thinking out loud, yeah that's what is was… yeah…" Unphased by her last comments, everyone went back to their own thoughts.

"This sucks," said Ryuki as he watched was another part of the academy was blown up. "Seeing as I am CURRENTLY Mao's vassal, I'm going to have to deal with that crazy red headed demon eventually… God dam-"

"GIMME BACK MY MONEY!!!!" was heard off in the distance.

Sighing, Ryuki went off in the direction of the scream muttering "damn it" the entire way.

* * *

Character Bio:

**Ryuki**

**Age:** 1007**  
Class: **Demon (Gladiator)

Mao's former right hand man, and current reaper of souls for Mao's Netherworld. He was one of the first vassals that Mao had. Calm and rather passive, he turns into a vicious demon the likes one has never seen before when it comes to an intense battle or someone disrupting his reaping of souls and their transfer to the Red Moon. He decided after seeing his fellow comrade, Versace, look like that which he isn't, that he too would do the same (thus causing him to be a Gladiator while looking like a Battle Master). A string of events caused Ryuki to become sidelined and made him give up his position as Mao's number one minion. These events are also what caused Ryuki to become the 'Soul Reaper'. He hates seeing the Academy, and was eventually charged with disposing of those who wreck it too much. Only has complete loyalty to those in the Honor Students club (renamed Fight), which include Versace, and three others (they were able to increase the club cap somehow…). Normally laid back, he can be seen hanging out with either Reio or a Force Knight.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write (when I was feeling good anyway). Umm... unless anything comes up, the next chapter should be posted in a week. So... yeah... hope you enjoyed it!.**


	3. A New Dynasty

**A/N: This is sweet! I finished this chapter faster than I planned! So read, review, but most of all ENJOY!  
Oh yeah... Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: A New Dynasty!?!**

Back in her room after hearing the entire story, and letting out her anger, Demon Lord Etna laid on her bed staring straight at the ceiling. It had been a few hours since she had beaten up Laharl and that troublesome 'groundskeeper' Ryuki. Thinking back on it, Laharl didn't have a reason to take her HL, but that didn't matter, it was still missing. After pondering about where it could have been for a while, Etna called out, "Hey Prinny Squad, come here!" A couple of seconds went by with no sign of them. Angrily, Etna whispered, "If you don't get your butts in here this instant, I'll make sure that you'll never get paid or reincarnated."

Suddenly three Prinnies appeared in Etna's room and stood at attention. "Master Etna," they said in unison. "How could we assist you, dood?"

"That's more like it," said Etna while still staring at the ceiling. "Anyway, it seems like Baal didn't take my ten million HL after all." She turned her head to her servants. "So, who do you think is the culprit?"

"Probably Master Laharl, dood," said the leftmost Prinny.

"Yea, he mighta done it, dood," said the rightmost Prinny.

"Laharl-sama… definitely… dood," said the center Prinny.

"That's what I thought too, but the motive and the incentive aren't there for him," replied the Beauty Queen. "Besides, my Pringer Xs guarding my HL would have been destroyed if it were him. Any other ideas?" The three Prinnies shook their heads while sweating profusely. Etna knew something was up. "I'll ask you again, Who. Took. My. Money?"

"It was a blonde fighter who said he was super strong, dood," said the leftmost Prinny.

"He said he was Legendary and known throughout the cosmos, dood," said the rightmost Prinny.

"That bastard Versace!" yelled Etna thinking about the fighter's nickname as the 'Legendary Boulevard Fighter'. "I'll kill him! I'll do so many things to him that-"

"Etna-sama," the center Prinny interrupted. "Versace-sama it was not… dood."

"Then who the hell was it?" yelled the red haired demon.

"It was…"

**-Coliseum/Gymnasium (Nosebleed Section)-**

"Ach-choo. Whoa, excuse me. Anyway, this is Axel, the Dark Hero, here reporting live from the Gym as Overlord Mao is set to do battle with Overlord Laharl. The winner becomes Overlord over both Mao and Laharl's Netherworlds! The rules are simple, it will be a one on one battle; no vassals, no ultimate battleships, the last one standing takes the title of Overlord," reported the blonde haired demon as demons filled up the seats in the coliseum. "This is going to the a great battle, of course if The Dark Hero was fighting, the Overlords should just give me the titles and avoid the pain all toget-"

"Axel darling, we've been at commercial since you said battle," said Director. "I've been trying to… now now, don't start crying. After 'Tripping with Axel' went bust, and the whole Veldime incident, you should be happy you're even alive. Now get back your composure and be the Dark Hero I know you can be!"

"I can't do this anymore, the medical bills… the constant beat downs… sure I got a job with the news, but I'M the Dark Hero! I can't sit around when there's pranks to pull; people to plunder; Overlords to piss off; children to-"

"Axel you're on the air!"

"Ahem, and we're back! Here representing the Netherworld Broadcasting Channel, is the one and only Dark Hero! Seeing as the battle will ENSUE shortly, I'll take you to my guest partner on the battlefield; give a warm welcome to, the former leader of the Prism Rangers, Prism-ish! Prism-ish, how are things looking on your side?"

"First of my for the sake of justice, my name isn't Prism-ish, it's Prism Red… or just Red for short," said the Ranger while striking a pose. "Secondly, to all those who believe in justice, hope and love, following the battle I will be holding auditions for anyone who wants to be a Prism Ran- guh, what was that!?!" said the startled newscaster/hero of justice as an explosion went off behind him. The masked ex-hero turned around and said, "Oh my everyone, the fight has just be-"

… And then the screen went to static as ratings dropped 908070% in the next five minutes…

_--A few seconds ago_--

**-Coliseum/Gymnasium (Battle Area)-**

_"Nice look you got going on zombie," taunted Mao, talking about all the bandages the blue Overlord was covered in. "According to my 1.8 million EQ, there's no way you could beat me with those wounds!"_

_Laharl couldn't help but smirk. "These bandages are but a minor stepping stone on my path to taking your title." He pulled out his Laser Z Bade from seemingly nowhere. "Let me clear this up for you, we might come from similar backgrounds Mao, but you, well you suck quite honestly. If I was serious when we fought, you'd be a Prinny by now! Though I'd probably have to still beat Baal to get my screen time back…" he said mumbling the last part._

_"What you want to go at it? Fine!" Mao pulled out a his beefed up Night Crier. "I'll show you how deadly what over a million hours of logged game hours and an 1.8 million EQ can be!"_

_"That's fine by me."_

_And the two of them rushed at each other intent on taking the other down._

_--We now return to the present--_

The crowd roared as the battled between the two Overlords unceremoniously began. All the bets we cast and everyone was waiting for the dust to settle, literally, in order to see what was going to happen next.

After their modified versions of their Blast Finger and Blazing Knuckle collided and caused some dirt to kick up into the air, Laharl began to circle Mao, ever increasing his speed. Suddenly Mao was lifted into the ground and Laharl slashed him back toward the ground. The white haired Overlord made a small crater when he landed and braced himself for another slash from Laharl to finish his move, Hurricane Slash; but it never happened. Laharl simple made some distance and smirked at his opponent.

"This isn't a game right now Mao," he said. "I'm not confined to squares, and I don't have to complete the set moves the developers gave us! Heck, seeing as this is a fanfic, the author could beef me up so I could even surpass that Gon Soku guy from Braggin Doll P!"

"That's only if you're the intended main character," replied Mao.

"True, so true."

The two of them dashed at each other and when they were within feet of each, simultaneously executed a horizontal slash on each other while still dashing. As if choreographed, the two flipped back to their initial positions and got back into their fighting stances. Then, Mao jumped into the air and gathered a ton of energy into his blade; while back on the ground Laharl did the exact same thing. After a few seconds, both of them had energy flowing out from their blades, (Mao's was dark red, Laharl's was green). The crowd began to get anctious, but then realized what was going on and the majority of those in attendance tried to get the hell outta the gym while they still could.

Laharl, impressed with Mao's Mana said, "You sure you wanna go through with this? You're probably going to die… Painfully!"

"Of course! Only some like those Vato Bros would run from a situation like this!" Mao had a grin on his face. This was his first real one-on-one challenge since becoming Overlord.

"HEY!!! What about me!!?" yelled Salvatore.

Umm, any to continue on elsewhere…

**-Coliseum/Gymnasium (Nosebleed Section)-**

In the meanwhile, the Dark Hero was truly impressed by the showing that the two Overlords were giving. It reminded him of the 'good ol' days'. Not worrying about the ensuing death that he would probably incur, Axel punched the air and said, "Director, do you see that? The sheer awesomeness of their power is causing everyone to run in fear! I mean I could do that too, of course, but-"

"A-A-Axel, darling? I think… you should turn around," Director said in a scared manner.

"What's wrong? All the dangerous people are- WHOA!?! Etna? What are you doing here? And what's with the look… AND the weapon? Do you want my autograph or something?" said Axel to the red haired demon.

"Before I hurt you, let me explain something to you," said the Demon Lord. She pointed her Polaris at Axel's throat. "We've been in what? Two games together right? And in both, you suck… horribly. So here's where the explaining comes in. If you know someone can kill you, it'll probably be the smart thing to NOT steal from them OR tell anyone that you stole from them. Understand?"

"Heh, I… have no idea what you're talking about?" said the Dark Hero. "And even if I did, you'd think that I'd confess face to face like this with you?"

"So you an in-denial chicken wuss," said Etna, whose right eye began twitching out of anger. "That being the case, I'll ask you one time: did you take my 10 million HL?" A devilish smirk appeared on her face. "Oh and don't lie. I already know the truth. "

Axel was sweating buckets. (Crap, crap, this wasn't supposed to happen) he thought. (With the whole Baal situation, I thought I'd be long gone by now with my family's mortgage paid, and my life secure). A comic sweat drop appeared on the Dark Hero's forehead as he realized how utterly wrong his predictions were; however, a quick glance at Etna again caused him to begin sweating buckets again as he saw the deadly look in her eyes. Realizing that pain was unavoidable, Axel said, "Listen, Etn, er I mean, Miss Etna, right? I-I-I… I didn't mean to take it, but all the other rich demons were either at Laharl's level or higher, and besides… Who would think a demon of your magnitude would miss a measly 10 million HL?"

The grin on Etna's face got even bigger. "You talk too much, ya know?" she said as she moved her weapon away from his throat. "I've been dying to kill whoever took my money, but seeing as it was a pee-on like you-"

"You mean you won't kill me?" interjected Axel enthusiastically.

"Yup," said Etna, still with the evil grin on her face. "I won't kill you."

"Phew, thank the heavens! I mean, seriously than-"

"Yup, I said that I won't kill you," said Etna as she got into an offensive stance. "But that doesn't mean that you won't drop dead! "

"E-E-E-E-Etna!?! What're you-" Suddenly, Etna clubbed Axel with her weapon, and sent him flying right into the midst of the battle…

**-Coliseum/Gymnasium (Battle Area)-**

"Seems like you're trying to redeem yourself, but it won't work!" yelled Laharl.

"You know, you talk too much for a pipsqueak," answered Mao.

"That's it!" said Laharl as he prepared to attack. "Here I come!"

"Take this!" sa Mao, swinging his Night Crier downward, the energy from his blade following suit.

"DIMENSIONAL SLASH!!!" yelled the two Overlords simultaneously.

"EEEYAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!" screamed a male voice flying toward the two Overlords as their attacks were about to collide. Then, just as their attacks impacted, the scream disappeared; briefly confusing both demons. However, their minor lapse in concentration caused for their Mana to spike, thus causing a cataclysmic detonation the likes that all but tore the dimensions apart… basically they forgot to control their power and caused a huge explosion and cause the two to go to opposite sides of the Coliseum (that explanation was for all the people who like how Prinnies explain things).

"Ouch! Damn it!" cursed Laharl while getting back to his feet, the effects from earlier on starting to take their toil on him. Through clenched teeth he said, "I'm going to kill Etna after this. Disrespecting me like that-"

"Hey, all this flashy skill usage is kinda dull," yelled Mao over on the other side of the Coliseum. He was holding his ribs in pain, but was otherwise fine. "Why not fight like people who are beneath us do?"

"A barbaric, non skill using, battle of raw power and talent?" Laharl smirked. "A wonderful idea, Four-eyes! I'm glad I thought of it."

"Hey!! That's no fair! Even if it IS the demon way, I won't take that!"

And thus the two Overlords once again rushed toward each other and clashed swords. After a few minutes, Mao was able to gain the upper hand by using Blast Finger, and mounting a devastating offensive on Laharl. Laharl tried to dodge Mao's attacks, but as the battle went on, his injuries caused his stamina to steadily decrease. Realizing this, Laharl put his all into parrying all of Mao's attacks, but this only played into Mao's hand. Mao saw the how hard it was becoming for Laharl to keep up this defense, Mao increasingly focused his Mana into his Night Crier while assaulting Laharl. This continued for a long while until Laharl misread one of Mao's attacks and was slashed across the chest. Stunned, the blue haired Overlord separated himself from his attacker to try and catch his breath.

"Damn it! Damn IT!! DAMN IT!!!" cried Laharl. He was more so cursing himself for opting not to go to the Nurse's Office before the match, than he was cursing Etna and the Prinnies for screwing him over. He looked over at Mao, and was that the glasses wearing demon, was slowly approaching him. Without thinking twice, Laharl lift his hands up and said "Woaaaah!" as a huge floating ball of his Mana, looking like fire, formed above his head. Then he said "Ha!" as he cause this ball of Mana to disperse into multiple floating balls of Mana. Laharl looked Mao, who was still slow approaching, once more before yelling, "_Bite the dust!" and shooting all of his balls of Mana at Mao, engulfing the Overlord in a sea of flames._

_"Woohoo," cried a voice from the audience. "You got him now Prince!"_

_(Etna…) Laharl said to himself, but he let the thought go and focused solely on where he last saw Mao stand. The cries from the audience continued however. Most were positive, seeing as Laharl was the odds on favorite to win the match. However, it really didn't matter since there were currently only around seventeen people in the crowd, due to the massive rush of people who left before. Laharl felt that it wasn't over and began focusing his Mana. "That should be enough," he said after about a minute passed._

_Suddenly a loud scream was coming from Mao's direction, it sounded as though a chicken-rat-bird had had its funny bone shattered… over fifty times. "GHYAHAAAAOWWWWWW!!!" screamed the chicken-rat-bird voice. "LAHARL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" All of a sudden a black gale swept away all of the fire and revealed a flying Mao surrounded by a powerful white aura. "THIS WILL FINISH THIS!!"_

_(Seems like it's time) said Laharl, as he looked up and saw something the confirmed his beliefs, a huge meteor aimed at Mao! Without hesitating, Laharl used all of his strength and landed atop of the meteor, crossed his arms, and with the most sadistic on his face yelled "_Ahahahahahaa... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as the meteor continued to run its course directly into Mao.

Meanwhile, Mao had just focused enough Mana in order for him to use his ultimate attack, Vasa Aergun. He closed his eyes while thinking (That idiot Laharl has no idea what I have in store for him! I've seen his silly Meteor Impact, and according to my calculations, his chance of survival is ZERO!) The white haired Overlord then transformed into a gigantic dark blue, almost black, demon with wings, horns, and chains on his arms and legs. "Muhahahahaha!!!" the demon bellowed before summoning up a shitload of Mana in its mouth. At the same time the meteor was closing in on Mao ever steadily increasing its speed, and decreasing the distance until impact. 1000 yards. 500 yards. 250 yards… 500 feet. 300 feet. Mao waited until the meteor was less than a hundred feet away from him before firing a bluish laser from his mouth. Unexpected to both Overlords, their attacks collided at way TOO close of a range, causing an even more devastating explosion than when their two Dimension Slashes collided, and filling up the Coliseum with a cloud of dirt and dust. Nobody in attendance could see their hands in front of their face, yeah the air was that thick.

The people in attendance were pissed. Most figured that the match was over; however no one could tell just who the victor was. Once again the crowd got into an uproar and gave mixed reactions to what had accorded; 30 percent were applauding the excellent battle, 30 percent were booing since they eagerly wanted to see who had won, and 40 percent were coughing up their lungs.

This continued for a while until a red light appeared. No one really thought that much of it, and they resumed with their racket. Two minutes later all of the dust suddenly disappeared, and the audience started cheering at the spectacle that they saw: Laharl had defeated Mao! Cheers such as "Laharl, you're the greatest!", "Wooo!!! Yeah, Laharl!", and "Hell yeah! I just won me some money! Thanks Laharl!!" rang through the gym. Up in the stands Flonne and Reio were cheering the loudest.

"That's the Laharl I know," said Flonne with a smile to the Marauder on her left. "Through I feel like he's going to do something destructive to Etna once he's recovered…"

"Doesn't matter," chimed in Reio. "As long as I get the money I just won, I'm happy!" He looked to his left and said, "Aye Ryuki, who'd you bet on anyway?"

The gladiator hung his head, "Well… I bet on… Wait a minute, where's Asagi?"

"What does that have to do with anything," yelled Reio. "Hell, she probably had to clean herself up after seeing the sheer awesomeness of two main charact-"

At that moment a large bluish beam, reminiscent of Lion's Roar, came crashing down on Mao and Laharl, and destroying half of the gymnasium. This new predicament shook things up as it opened the question of 'was this Mao's final attack'? If that was true then Mao had undoubtedly won. Then again, just about anyone who initiated that attack had just become the next Overlord.

As the smoke around the two fighters began to clear once again, Reio became impatient and yelled to Flonne, "You, don't you know magic? Get rid of the smoke then!!"

"You know, that's not a polite way of-"

"Just DO IT!" roared the Marauder with his Thrill Sucker in hand.

Sighing Flonne complied and cast Giga Wind on the area, clearing the smoke and revealing the one person she (and many others) did not expect to be behind that last attack. This shock caused Flonne to get stuck after saying "Oh…"

"My…" was the only word that Reio could utter after realizing that as fast as his money came, it went.

Not as dumbstruck as his peers, Ryuki asked, "Umm… am I supposed to say 'gosh' or hell yeah, cause I just won!! That's what I'm talking about! A-SA-GI!! A-SA-GI!!!"

Down in the remains of the battlefield the former hidden character stood with her right fist extended in the air, and the two Overlords at her feet. A blissful sensation came over her as all she could say was "Main character! Main Character!! MAIN CHARACTER!!!"

**-Chapter Four Preview-**

Asagi: It finally happened! I, Asagi, the Queen of Games and FORMER pupil of Zetta, has finally become the Main Character!

Etna: What are you doing?

Asagi: It was a long fought battle, and the whole thing seemed like a dream…

Etna: Hey I'm talking to you!!

Flonne: Let her have fun!

Asagi: But once I saw my title change from Main Character(?) to Main Character to Overlord, I knew that I made them two suckers my bitches!!

Ryuki: Smooth. Real Smooth.

Asagi: Eeek! Did I say something weird just now? Nevermind. Next on _Asagi's Awesome Adventure_, Episode 4: _What the !#$ just happened!?!_ Can't everyone just be happy for me?

Prinny: Hold on, does this mean new ownership dood?

**

* * *

**

Character Bio

**Reio**

**Age: **987**  
Class: **Demon (Marauder)

In his former life, he conducted a large genocide of males, his official excuse being "Just cause I could." (His informal excuse was "So I could have more three ways.") When he died, he prompted to get a Prinny Suit rather than go to Seedle's Underworld on the basis that "Seedle's a faggot that's pissed over some broad that killed him… There's NO way I'm going to be ruled over by HIM." After being recruited by Mao, he immediately killed off a thousand Prinnies, and stole a couple hundred million HL from RosenQueen to secure a multitude of Reincarnations for himself. A dangerous psycho, he mellowed out after being beat by Versace twice in a row, and being beaten by Ryuki. He and the latter soon became close, and the two will often be seen around the Academy doing a multitude of random acts of both honor and delinquency to other demons and each other. The Marauder recently got a side job as a mercenary for other demons, mainly Demon Lords and Overlords. His motto is "If it looks easy, then it is… as long as you're as strong as a Demon Lord."

* * *

**A/N: Uh... Sorry if this chapter was kinda lame. I mean I TRIED my best, but this chapter comes off as lame to me. On a side note: I'm happy for you Asagi! Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get to working on the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. Wait A Minute, WHAT

**A/N: After my last chapter, I just felt like I couldn't stop writing... Which is why this is out so fast. I hope you all like it. By the way, I might just change up the name of my fic, at the request of the main character. Sorry in advance. Anyway. Read, Review, and Enjoy (I kinda need to know if my work is crap so reviews would be appreciated; however I'm NOT gonna stop writing JUST cause I don't get a lot of Reviews. I'm doing this for Asagi and her troupe... Mainly).  
**

**Disclaimer: The best one could be found in my first chapter... please look their for one.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Wait A Minute, WHAT!?!**

After being hounded with questions after her victory against Mao and Laharl, Overlord Asagi gathered everyone to the courtyard for an emergency meeting. Once a sizable crowd had gathered, Asagi climbed on top of the statue and declared, "Hey everyone! I've assembled you all here in order to clear a few things up, and tell you all the next course of action that will be taken, okay?"

Most of the people in attendance were upset, but understanding about the situation and started talking amongst themselves that is until one of them shouted, "BOOOOO! You suck *hic*! Get off the *hic* statue and step down as Over-!"

Asagi leapt of the statue and landed in front of the perpetrator, a Baciel, pointed one of her dual pistols at the offender's head, and said, "I'll blow you your brains out Drunkie, and force-feed them to your unborn children! So keep it up!" Suddenly as if waking up from a dream, she said, "Eh!?! Did I say something crazy just now? Sorry."

"Great… We got a schizo for an Overlord," muttered Reio disdainfully.

"Anyway, without further ado, here's the recap! Aramith, if you would," said Asagi oblivious to Reio's comment.

"But of course," said an old Prophet who appeared atop the statue Asagi was just on. He grabbed his Moonlight Staff, raised it toward the sky and chanted, "Revi, revo, revaimo! Gods rewind the clock!" Suddenly the sky's color went from a dark purple to an odd gray as the events that took place at the Coliseum seemed to be playing in reverse. This continued until Mao and Laharl were about to finish each other off, at this point Aramith chanted, "Resu, resi, resuste! Now resume the flow!" The images suddenly stopped and began to play as if they were all viewing a movie.

Thinking about how they were going to react, Asagi said, "Alright everyone! Just lay back and enjoy. All will be cleared up after this."

_//Beginning of Replay//_

_Mao had just focused enough Mana in order for him to use his ultimate attack, Vasa Aergun. He closed his eyes for a little while, then transformed into a gigantic dark blue, almost black, demon with wings, horns, and chains on his arms and legs. "Muhahahahaha!!!" the demon bellowed before summoning up a shitload of Mana in its mouth. At the same time the meteor was closing in on Mao ever steadily increasing its speed, and decreasing the distance until impact. 1000 yards. 500 yards. 250 yards… 500 feet. 300 feet. Mao waited until the meteor was less than a hundred feet away from him before firing a bluish laser from his mouth. Seeing the blast from Mao's mouth, Laharl used his remaining strength to jump as far as he could off of the meteor. Less than three seconds later the meteor and Mao's laser collided and caused the huge explosion. Mao, who had been WAY to close to the blast, was forced out of his transformation, and crashed head-first to the ground._

//

"Woooooo!!!" yelled a couple of Laharl supporters after seeing that Laharl did INDEED beat Mao.

"Oh would you shut up!" cried Asagi. "Jeez, it's not like he even won yet. Anyway Aramith, skip to my portion would you?"

"Of course." After casting a fast forwarding spell, Aramith started the Replay once more.

_//Continuation//_

_All that could be seen was dust as the spectators continued to yell their feelings at the combatants. This was when Asagi decided to make her move. She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a pair of Providence glasses and put them on. Suddenly she could see again, though it was a bit hazy. "Gotta love the Godly Positioning System!" she said to herself. She looked towards Flonne, Reio, and Ryuki, and after deducting that they wouldn't notice her leaving, leapt down to the battlefield and landed approximately at the same time Laharl did._

_"Gack!" the blue haired Overlord screamed out upon landing hard on the ground. _

_A bit startled, Asagi almost ran away, and then remembered that she was the only one who could see. So she located Mao, who was unconscious, and pulled him until he was around five yards away from Laharl. "That should do it," muttered the Main Character(?) as she proceeded to walk between the two Overlords. Once directly between the two Overlords' positions, Asagi raised her hand, and with something unrecognizable, signaled for the Yoshitsuna with a red laser. "Heh, that outta do it," said the scheming girl. "What to do now… Hmm… I got it! I'll just hide, and after the blast I'll show up looking totally badass! I'll make those two my bitches, AND get back my game!"_

_"Huh? Who's where?" said a cautious Laharl, Laser Z blade in hand._

_"Better, get out of here," said Asagi as she went to carry out her plan…_

_//_

"So that's what those goofy glasses were for…" thought aloud Ryuki as he made his way out of the courtyard. "Anyway, I'm off to collect my winnings. So excuse me."

"Hold up, I'm coming with you!" yelled Reio as he chased after the Gladiator, with a huge question for him.

"ANYWAY, with that out of the way, everyone should understand what and how I did what I did," announced Asagi. She climbed atop the statue again. "But now the question is, what to do now?"

"You're not going to do anything cliché are you?" asked a Master Thief that was amongst the crowd of demons.

"Hey you, the goth looking whore, what's your name?"

"Uh, Y-Yui Ma'am!" said the young thief scared out of her mind.

"Well, Yui darling, screw off! You're pissing hella me off! And a flat chested tramp like you ain't got no business…" Asagi snapped out of it again. Noticing the looks about her, she blushed and said, "I-I-I just don't know what's wrong with me. I thought everything was fine, but… Anyway, the first order of business is revenge."

(Cliché) Yui muttered under her breathe.

"The way I was planning on going about this was in traditional main character fashion," continued the Overlord. "I'm not crazy enough to go back down to lvl 1, but I let all of Mao's FORMER Main Character-like vassals, go back to their respective Netherworlds. I mean, getting revenge on vassals would be boring right?" Asagi received a weak response from her crowd, but that didn't stop the determined Main Character/Overlord. "Also the baddies on this game are going to be all the FORMER Main Characters that beat me, going from most recent to the first." She mouthed Zetta angrily, as she thought of her crushing defeat and how he delayed and all but canceled her game. "Anyway, I've been in five games, so the first 'boss' will be that lying ex-coach of mine, Hero Prinny!"

"Uh technically, shouldn't Mao be first, and Hero Prinny be after Adell," said a gunner who was a part of the crowd.

Asagi went over to him and asked, "And what is you logic behind that?"

"Well, even though it's not canon, your fight with Prinny should have occurred-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!" was all that was remembered by anyone in attendance as a second later the gunner was nowhere to be found, while Asagi had her huge bazooka on her shoulder with smoke coming out of it. With a slight twitch in her left eye, the Main Character announced in one breath, "The canon is not what's important gunner it's when in real-time I was beaten I mean SURE I was beaten by Hero Prinny and turned into a Prinny myself before I even became the Queen of Games but a game including that wasn't made until recently so it didn't count until now! *huff* *huff*" The young lady was out of breath, and reasonably so. She killed a demon, mouthed off at two more, and explained the logic of her plan to a demon who had no remains… She's been quite busy.

Catching her breath, Asagi concluded, "Tomorrow, the commencement of my new game Disgaea: _Revenge of the Fallen_ shall take place. So until then, everyone who doesn't want to go on this adventure with me, I'd advise you to make yourselves useful in the plot of the story later on… Uh, that's it." Asagi headed off to Mao's room and shut the door behind her, leaving the crowd of demons to mingle amongst themselves… that is until a scream was heard followed by doors opening and an assortment of thing being thrown into the courtyard from Mao's room, including Superhero Aurum. Agitated, Asagi went back into Mao's room shouting in disgust of the creepiness of the former Overlord, and about how dirty his room was.

This caused the crowd of demons to have comedic sweat drops appear on their foreheads. They realized that the new Overlord was crazy and none of them wanted any part of this insanity of hers.

**-Freshmen Homeroom Class-**

After leaving Asagi's assembly, Ryuki, with Reio directly on his heels, searched the Netherworld for the bookie who screwed him over. He ended up in Homeroom after a tip from a worker Prinny, but the 'Soul Reaper' felt as though he was further from finding his prey. After a few minutes of searching, Ryuki slammed his fist into the teacher's desk, breaking it in half. "Argh, why can't I find him!?" yelled the black haired Gladiator, his voice resonating throughout the class.

"Heh, you're pissed?" began Reio. "I bet half of my paycheck of that damn fight! THEN, when my bet paid off, that damnable Asagi went and ruined everything!" The Marauder was so furious that he could probably break a fully reincarnated Baal in two. He was on the verge of tearing the classroom apart when a thought popped into his mind. He looked at his companion and asked, "Ay jerk-off, how in the Netherworld did you know that Asagi was going to win? Hell, she wasn't even a viable choice!" Ryuki, amazed by his partner's question, simply laughed out loud. This further pissed off Reio, who proceeded to grab the gladiator by his collar and lifted him off the ground. "You think his is funny? What the hell did you do, cheat? You slimy little-"

Ryuki began to laugh even harder. Seeing that Reio's anger was for real, he kicked off of Reio escaping his grip, landed a few feet away from him, and tried to straighten his composure. When he thought he was finished, Ryuki said, "Of COURSE I cheated! This IS the Netherworld we're talking about! You know, the place where everything is generally acceptable except righteousness."

Reio speedily walk over to Ryuki with his hand cocked back. As he took a swing at Ryuki, he roared, "You sonnuva-" but he stopped himself both verbally and physically as he fully took in everything. After doing so, the Marauder couldn't help but laugh; he, and everyone else who had place bets, had been duped. But that's how demons played 'fair'. After a minute or so of laughing, Reio straightened up and said, "So we're looking for that bastard bookie, right?" Ryuki nodded. "Well we might as well try to get a bill passed that'll let the Gatekeeper Prinny make a gate to wherever that bastard is."

"Ha, it's so obvious! I gotta thank that Prinny later." And thus the two set off for the School-wide Homeroom Assembly (aka Homeroom).

**-The Courtyard-**

After some tongue lashings from Reio and Ryuki, the duo was able to persuade the Representatives into passing the 'Locate the Bookie who gypped Ryuki' bill. Feeling kind of proud of themselves, the two of them laxly made their way toward the Dimensional Gate; that is, until Reio saw someone in black waving to them. The Marauder signaled for Ryuki to stop, and then tried to get a better look at the person. After squinting for a bit, a look of horror came to Reio's face as he began to pull Ryuki as fast as he could toward the Dimensional Gate.

Confused, Ryuki resisted and questioned, "Hey, what are you doing? Get off me!"

"No time, gotta go! Crazy-ass thief has found-"

"Hi you two!" said a cheerful young thief.

Ryuki turned to see a familiar face. "Het Yui, how ya been?"

"I've had better days." The thief shifted her feet around remembering the actions of the Overlord earlier. "Yeah, but anyway what're you two up to? Planning on ditching out and joining up with Versace? Or maybe you were planning to go see Mao? Hmmmmmm?"

At this point the thief was really close to Reio's face. The Marauder's face got a little flustered. "A-a-ay, dumb broad, leave me the hell alone would'ya? And stay away from me! Flat-chested girls like you give me the creeps!"

Ignoring his last remark, Yui got closer to Reio, their bodies touching now, and in the softest and sweetest manner she said, "Aw, what's the matter? Having a hard time admitting it? Hey, how about this…"

She whispered something into Reio's ear that caused him to have a nosebleed. Trying to cover this up, Reio pushed the girl away from him while wiping his nose. Ryuki couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He had known the two of them for years, and it's always the same. His instincts told him that they were into each other, but neither would admit it, even though Yui leads Reio on every time they encounter one another. After witnessing a verbal assault from Reio onto Yui, Ryuki separated the two of them and said, "Listen Yui, stop bothering Reio, for now. We're looking for the bookie that screwed me over."

"Aww, and here I was thinking that it was some big deal," said Yui disappointingly. "If that's all it's not a big… Hey take me with you!"

Ryuki sighed. "Yui, I don't want to have to deal with you two today. No offense but-"

"I've got news that you'll want!" interrupted the thief. This raised Ryuki's eyebrows. "First off, Asagi's going on a backwards revenge adventure starting tomorrow that'll be known as Disgaea: _Revenge of the Fallen_."

"The hell?! Ain't that like violating copyright or something? Is she crazy!?!" yelled Reio. "Sure, stealing, killing, and cheating are fine and dandy; but getting charged with a copyright violation… that'll ruin my image! I'll never be able to be cast in another fanfic!"

"Anyway, that's the first order of business," said Ryuki, not fazed by this new development. "What else do you have?"

"Let's see… Oh yeah, your bookie friend had like some strong looking bodyguards with him!" Yui's eyes began to sparkle. "This is the perfect chance for you two to see what I'm made-"

"It's a great chance to see if you'll die. Yui, if there's nothing else, please just stay-"

"A certain Force Knight is coming back later today, and if I the right things she'll stop talking to you!" blurted out the female thief. She had a confident look in her eye, as if she had attained victory, and judging by Ryuki's reaction she had. The male fighter was at a loss for words. His face was flustered, and all he could do was give Yui an evil stare, which was overlooked by the confident thief. "So, shall we get going?"

Defeated, Ryuki lead the way as the three of them made their way towards the Dimensional Gate. Upon arriving there, the Dimensional Prinny already aware of their situation, via a Representative, opened up a gate to 'Strongest Entrance'. Before letting them go through, the Gatekeeper asked Ryuki, "Uh dood, you think you could reincarnate me? I mean you ARE the Reaper of Souls around here, dood."

Sighing, Ryuki said, "Reaping a soul prematurely will partially destroy the soul… but is this like a full reincarnation where you start of as a child, or a partial reincarnation, where you take what you have and just transfer bodies."

"The second one, dood!" said the Gatekeeper enthusiastically. "The first one requires the Red Moon, and I totally missed that, dood."

"We'll see when I come back." The three vassals then entered through the dimensional gate.

The Gatekeeper Prinny went back to his duty, thinking about how awesome it was going to be to be reincarnated. "Maybe I'll turn into a Fist Fighter, dood! Like Master Versace! Or maybe I'll become a Masked Hero, like our hero Prinny Mask, dood!! Or maybe I'll become a Nekomata or a Succubus… dood." The Prinny's nose(?) began to bleed as he thought about how fun it would to be either one of those monster-types. "Hehehe, MAYBE I'll become a Kunoichi, dood, or or, a Magic Kni-" All of a sudden an Armor Knight emerged from the gate, beaten and battered. This caused the Prinny to go hysterical. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, dood! W—w-w—w-what is going-" Then, Yui and Reio jumped out of the gate and landed on both sides of the Armor Knight, followed by Ryuki who calmly walked out of the gate, his Death Scythe gripped firmly in his right hand. "Ma-Ma-Ma-Masters!?! What are you doing back alrea-"

"Pick him up," commanded Ryuki in a monotone tone, and his companions complied. The Armor Knight was almost out of it and had to be held up by Reio and Yui. Looking into his victim's eyes, Ryuki said in the same tone, "Bookie, you have one more chance: pay up, or pay the price. The choice is yours."

The Armor Knight spit on Ryuki's shoes. "Ha, you think I'm scared of you three? So what, you'll kill me and I'll be reborn and I'll STILL know where the money is!"

A devilish grin appeared on Ryuki's face that sent chills down even Reio's spine. "Well, you're right about one thing, I will kill you." He reached inside of his left belt pocket and pulled out a blood red cloak. Holding it in his hand, Ryuki said to the bookie, "You know, I told Mao he should just put a Death in charge of reaping souls, but he was on bad terms with the Deaths since they wanted his 1.8 million EQ." Ryuki began to put on the cloak. "So then I told him to use a brute warrior, like Reio here, but he said that they would just genocide everyone." By this point all of Ryuki's body was covered by the cloak except for his head. "So then, being out of viable options, I said a warrior would make the best reaper of souls. We know life, we know death, and we live for both. Now I'm stuck doing this godforsaken job. So I'll ask you again," Ryuki pulled the cloak over his forehead, and his face seemed to disappear into darkness. After a few seconds went by, Ryuki said in a devilishly low raspy voice, "PaY uP, oR," he swung his scythe to the ground. "pAy ThE pRiCe."

The Armor Knight's eyes were bathed in fear, as he realized that he had pissed of the 'Soul Reaper'. The bookie tried to say something, anything, however, looking glaring into the abyss that used to be Ryuki's face had begun to drain his lifeforce from his body. He struggled to say something, but all his attempts ended in failure. Irritated that his captive had yet to say anything after several minutes, Ryuki raised his scythe into the air. "TiMe'S uP! eNjOy NoThInGnEsS!" He then slashed the bookie right down the middle. The bookie's body began disintegrating until nothing was left but a floating red sphere of light was left. Ryuki took the cloak off of his head, grabbed the sphere in his left hand and said in that monotone tone, "Yui, Reio, if your souls ever turn red or black, I'll reincarnate you then kill you myself!" The two of them nodded slowly.

(And I thought I was badass) mumbled Reio.

(Remind me not to do too many evil things) muttered Yui.

Ignoring the two of them, Ryuki slightly squeezed the soul in his hand. He hadn't felt so alive since he and Reio had fought; but that is a story for another chapter. With the bookie's soul in his hand, Ryuki contemplated letting it go where it may, but quickly rid himself of that thought. Once he began squeezing the soul again, someone cast Giga Fire on him. Unfazed by the attack, due to his cloak, Ryuki spun around and was about to annihilate the perpetrator, when he actually saw who it was. "You…" he said in a menacing way.

"Well nice to see you too," said a Force Knight. She pounded her Death's Grab fists together. "Don't destroy that soul! You're better than that."

"Coming from goodie-two-shoes like you I wouldn't be surprised," Ryuki gripped the soul tighter in his hand. "Anyway who the hell are you? It's best that you leave before I-"

"Hello, it's ME! You know, Celeste, your girlfriend!" said the demoness with her hands on her hips. "I mean I know it's been a year, but you SHOULD remember me, you jerk!"

"Huh? Celeste?"

"And what was up with that weird tone? What are you trying to be, a lame boogieman or something?" Celeste walked up and slugged Ryuki in the face. "And another thing, were you about to-" Suddenly, Ryuki dropped his scythe and hugged her tight. Seeing that he had gone to his normal self, Celeste reciprocated the hug. "Ha, I missed you too." She looked over at Reio and Yui and mouthed, (What happened with him?)

"Uh… the cloak?" said Yui awkwardly.

Celeste took notice of his cloak and then it hit her, he was in the process of reaping a soul. She softly pushed him off of her and said, "Don't destroy that poor soul. Let him make it up in his next life."

Ryuki returned to squeezing the soul. In an awkward way he said, "Red and black souls will only spawn evil beings, unless they make it to the Underworld. Sure demons are supposedly 'bad' but we're not inherently evil, and I'm not going to allow anyone to say we are… unless it's one of us!" Ryuki glared at Celeste hoping to get some sort of reaction, but she just looked and him with pity in her eyes. Seeing this, Ryuki averted his eyes and cursed himself. "Damn it, I could never beat you…"

"So you'll," began Celeste.

Ryuki threw the soul into the air, where it began to float in the direction of the Underworld. Taking of the cloak, Ryuki began head toward his quarters as he said, "Tomorrow's a big day. With Versace gone, and Asagi as the new Overlord, I'm basically a 'right hand man' again. So rest up, and be ready to go whenever she is."

"Yes sir!" Reio, Celeste, and Yui said simultaneously.

(Heh, if only more demons were dependable like them) thought Ryuki as he envisioned how Asagi's quest would end up. One thing was for sure, he didn't like the idea of taking down a bunch of Overlord-tier and higher demons. Sighing to himself Ryuki said, "I just hope Asagi is as dependable a human as they are…"

* * *

**A/N: A couple of things. 1. Due to the introduction of three original characters in this chapter, this and the next chapter will have two character Bios. 2. I am REALLY debating changing the name of the story to Disgaea: Revenge of the Fallen, I believe that it would work better for some reason. 3. Asagi is based off of a combination of all of her cameos with the Soul Nomad and Prinny: CIRBTH personas sticking out the most (they were the most badass/funny in my opinion). 4. Techincally the description for my story will work for at least two more chapters... Uh... If I have anything else I'll report that in my next chapter.  
**

Character Bio(s):

**Yui**

**Age:** 847  
**Class:** Demon (Master Thief)

A lighted hearted demon, she is known throughout the Academy for stealing almost everything, including Mao's title of Overlord while he was sleeping (she returned it before he woke up as to not incur his wrath). She, Ryuki and Versace were all a part of Mao's first batch of vassals. Yui only places her trust in Celeste, Ryuki, and occasionally Reio. She's been known to be an delinquent, but only a marginal one (due to all her thefts). Initially competitive with Celeste, she has started to be envious of her (and has secretly been taking classes to boost her efficiency with fists). One of the most playful demons one could meet, over the last couple of years she has started to have feelings for Reio and has noticed that the psychotic demon seems to feel the same way. Thus begins their struggle. Two opposites, who hated each other with a passion, now have feelings for one another. On one side, Reio is trying his hardest to ignore and oppress these feelings; on the other, Yui keeps playing around with Reio to get him to open up… Nothing shall ever be accomplished.

**Celeste**

**Age: **1009**  
Class:** Demon (Force Knight)

Celeste's story is one of great mystery… who am I kidding. She was raised by angels in Celestia, and around the age of 673 graciously thanked them and descended onto Mao's Netherworld. Unused to the customs of the Academy, she was at a loss of what to do until Ryuki showed up one day. He relentless picked on her and made her do ridiculous activities like jumping off cliffs, fighting sober Baciels (which is hard to do, since they are hard to find), and stealing Roc eggs. After a couple of years of this, Ryuki told Mao's father about her and the Overlord made her his vassal. She is a renowned delinquent, only outmatched by heros, Raspberyl and her crew. One hundred years ago, Celeste and Ryuki began going out. It was around then when the reaper of souls Died and Ryuki succeeded her, and Celeste became a sword for hire. She is a kindhearted demon, due to her upbringing in Celestia, and has been known to show mercy for her marks (unless they said something that was completely unforgivable to her). An overall blissful demon, her biggest vice is if one badmouths Angels and/or Celestia.


	5. A Peculiar Start

**A/N: When you're on a roll, you're on a roll. And here we go with Chapter 5! As always Read, Review, and Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1...

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: A… Peculiar Start**

The sun had barely touched the horizon, when Ryuki made his way toward the courtyard. It wasn't so much that he was anxious as he was bored with the pace of the Academy. Everyday was the same: either reap souls, which was a depressing chore, or do honorly activities that held no merit. The Gladiator was wasting his time here ever since Mao's father had died; however, this adventure that Asagi was going to embark on could help him find solace in his duties or at least himself.

Arriving at the courtyard, Ryuki saw that it was barren. Not surprised, he went over to the Weapon Shop and lay down on the counter. Looking at the ceiling, Ryuki thought about everything that had yesterday. Minutes went past before he heard the footsteps of someone else enter the courtyard. When they stopped, Ryuki asked, "You restless?"

"Not so much," said a familiar feminine voice. "How about you? Upset that you have to stop reaping souls for a while?"

"Nope. I'll just make do with our opponents' souls, Celeste." He looked over to the Force Knight who was resting on the statue. "Anyway, how do you think Asagi will do?"

"No clue," said Celeste as she sat down in a fetal position. Looking at Dimensional Gate, she said, "But that's fine. This'll be a change of pace, you know?"

"Yeah…"

The two sat in silence not knowing what to say to one another. It had been a while since the two had been alone, but it didn't feel awkward. This is how they always were, not having anything to say to each other, but wanting to tell each other everything. At total peace in this silence, the two didn't notice as two sets of footsteps entered the courtyard minutes later. Disrupting this peace was a voice that said in a mocking way, "Aww, aren't they so cute together?"

"Heh, looking at them makes me wanna throw something up. Listen if you're going to be in a relationship, you should just do it as many times as you can then move on to the next broad. Plain and simple!"

"The jealous and the tactless have arrived," said Ryuki in a dry tone without taking his eyes off of the ceiling. "I guess that it's only four vassals this time… Maybe a monster-type will join up with us…"

"Yeah, and once it show its worth, you can reincarnate him," said Celeste with a smile.

"Then Ryuki and the reincarnated monster could become like best friends and rivals vying for the position of second in command!" said Yui excitedly.

"Then once it's all said and done, the monster will ditch us without any regard to how we'll take it," said Reio depressingly. He glared at his comrades, "Screw trying to act like looking for a replacement for Versace will change things. He was a bum, who got lucky, then bailed. Four deep, we're better off in my opini-"

"Sorry to burst you younglings' bubbles, but I too shall participate in this expedition." Everyone, except Ryuki, looked to the source of the voice to find Aramith the Prophet. Not intimidated by their glances, the prophet hovered to the center of the group and continued, "I hope that you would treat me as though-"

Suddenly, a angered Reio walked up to Aramith with his Thrill Sucker unsheathed and yelled, "We don't need you old man! We're a four man group plus our Master! Anyone else would just be unnecessary baggage, so it'd be in your best interests to go back to where ever the hell you came from before I-"

"Shut up Reio," interrupted Ryuki, still with his eyes focused on the ceiling.

"What the hell Ryuki?! I'm not going to let some decrepit old man-"

"Again, shut up," said Ryuki, this time he sat up on the counter still looking at the ceiling. "Many fools have challenged Aramith to die before they could even see him carry out his attacks. I do agree that we don't need him, but I'm also not against him joining if he wishes to. Except for Celeste, we're heavy on the physical side, our master included, and since he's also known to know some decent healing spells, he could be an invaluable asset… Even though we are a 'four man group plus our Master'…"

Everyone was silent following Ryuki's statements, but not for long as less than a minute later, Asagi came flipping down, in magnificent fashion, into the courtyard, her pistols out, and her face and body language revealing that she was more than ready to take stage as the main character. However, a quick of her vassals, caused the Overlord to get quite upset. With everyone barring Ryuki looking at her with puzzled looks, Asagi blurted out, "Looks like this is it! It's time to begin this story right." She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Moments later a swordsman of the Kengou class appeared to her left. "This is Vurt Konnegut, he will be the narrator for the story!"

"Hello," said Vurt in a warm mature low voice that commanded those in range of his voice to listen.

Immediately Yui shot her hand up. "What is it er,… Yu.. Yu… you!" said Asagi, forgetting that she had chewed Yui out the day before.

"Uh, if he's the narrator and this IS a fanfic, then who's been doing the narrating up until now?" She quickly added, "By the way, my name is Yui. We've met…"

"No asking questions that'll destroy the moral fabric of this universe!" commanded Asagi. "I just got my game back, and I want everything to be perfect. So don't ruin it!" Yui nervously nodded. Pleased, Asagi looked at Vurt and said, "Well you know what to do!"

"But of course."

**-Out in the Space-**

_[Sparkle, To Become A Star plays]_

_Out in the universe, there is a planet on which living beings dwell. On this planet there are companies that mass produce video games. Amongst these companies, there was a game that was supposed to destroy the very fiber on which SRPGs (Strategy Role-playing Games) were based on… And that is where this story WOULD have begun… if that game hadn't been canceled, so it goes._

_[Cuts to a picture of Asagi] Our tale follows the ex-heroine Asagi, who has become well versed in the ways of the hero (After being beaten by her fair share of main characters of course). Enduring countless trials and defeats, Asagi finally proves her worth by defeating two Overlords and regaining her claim for the lead spot in a game. Now with the spotlight shining brightly, this young and beautiful human girl sets off on a quest for justice… the likes never seen before. SIN America presents Disgaea: Revenge of the Fallen._

_The Cosmos hath no fury like a Main Character scorned…_

**-The Courtyard-**

"Well?" Asagi asked her vassals who were looking at her and Vurt as though they had plungers for heads.

Ryuki jumped off of the counter and smiled at his Master. "This is going to be epic. You have charisma Master, and purpose! I believe I'm going to enjoy this."

_[Capture the Universe In This Hand plays]_

Enlightened by her vassals words, Asagi did a dynamic jumping spin flip, landing directly in front of the Dimensional Gate. Turning to look at her vassals, she said valiantly with her hands on her hips, "Alright everyone, it's time to avenge all of the fallen games and character designs! And to get my revenge on those 'protagonists'," she said the last word using air quotes. "Who have pitied me for years!" She faced the Dimensional Gate. "We'll face a multitude of demons and Overlords, we'll probably we overwhelmed at any moment… Will you all still accompany me?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

A single tear fell dropped from her right eye. Wiping it away, she yelled, "Alright then! Let's go!!" before running through the gate with her vassals right on her heels.

**-Laharl's Castle: Front Gate-**

_[Lord Laharl's Hymn dimly plays]_

"WOOOOOOOW!!" exclaimed Asagi at the sight of Laharl's castle. It was more… pleasant and big than the rumors said. After a minute of awe, she realized that they were directly outside of the castle. Upset, she shrugged it off, pulled out her bazooka, and blasted the gates to dust. Amused, she said slyly to herself, "Looks like your gates bit the dust."

"Well that is definitely one way to infiltrate the castle," Aramith said. "Master Asagi, perhaps you should-"

"Move it Prophet," yelled Ryuki in the distance. The group had already begun their ascent of the castle. "If you get caught, Asagi said she's going to come back to get you AFTER she fights Adell, which should be near the end of the game!" Not needing to be told twice, Aramith began to follow as their new Overlord set out for her first target, Hero Prinny!

**-Laharl's Castle: Floor 19-**

_[Do Your Best, Girl plays]_

"M-M-Master Asagi," panted Yui. "Could you… slow down a bit? You're clearing… these floors way to fast… I can't keep up!"

"What's the matter thief, got no stamina?" taunted Reio menacingly.

"N-n-no… it's not that…"

"It's not my fault," said Asagi innocently. "If they had better security other than those worthless Prinny's… Hey look at this room!" she suddenly said taking note of the room. It was blindingly beautiful with a multitude of glittery treasures everywhere, and a vibrant royal red carpet, that sat upon gold tiles, the led from both staircases. It seemed to be something that only a swine could fully appreciate.

"We're demons right?" asked Ryuki to his crew. They all replied positively. "Well with ALL this… 'worthless' stuff just sitting here, no one would care if we just… took it all with us!"

As Ryuki and his crew took steps towards the treasures a resounding "HALT You Demons!" rang throughout the room. The five demons plus an Overlord tensed up not knowing who or what to expect.

_[Battle Comrade plays]_

"When evil reveals itself, when all seems lost," said a red masked human proudly, who flipped to his current position, in front of Asagi and her vassals, from behind one of the piles of treasures.

"We emerge to protect the defenseless… even though recently we've been losing… A LOT…" said a blue masked human energetically who appeared just like the red one before him.

"Our five… er, I mean seven lights take to action," said a yellow masked human lazily.

"Fudo! Fudo! Leehs gooh! Transfomu!" said a mentally inclined orange masked human.

"Er, uh, umm, I'm not supposed to be here," said a violet masked hero while trembling. "I got suckered into doing this for the money and benefits… Neither have I received may I remind-"

"Neo Power Super Squad! Prism Rangers!" interrupted the remain four, while they all did their signature poses.

"Umm, not to burst your bubbles or anything," began Asagi. "But you said seven, but you only have five. Was that on purpose or what?"

"No no no no no, we have two more rangers! I-I-I swear!" stuttered Prism Red. "After Mao was taken down, I got my name back, and a mysterious but awesome Prism Pink joined our ranks! A-and Green's just sick today!"

"So, you're trying to make us believe that ya'll aren't having sausage feasts by making up some random Prism Pink broad," asked Reio.

"Yeah that's it! That's what- wait a minute that's not what I-"

"No takebacks," snapped Yui. "You guys are sad. Hey, Ryuki, how about we become Prism Rangers? I'll be Prism Black!"

"I'll be Prism Pink," said Celeste while eyeing Ryuki, which made the Gladiator blush.

"Heh, I'm Prism Green then!" roared Reio with his weapon drawn.

"I'm Prism Red!" said Ryuki and Asagi simultaneously. After a bit of arguing between the two, it was decided that Ryuki would be Prism Red, whereas Asagi would be the uber cool Prism White. Not deciding to participate in the bickering, Aramith was dubbed Prism Grey (since he was old…).

"Hey, hey you fiends!" yelled Prism Red. "You can't take our colors! That's just not nice! It's deplorable, and if Prism Pink were here she'd-"

"This is boring," sighed Asagi. She held her pistols at the ready. "Well that was nice and all, but we'll be going now!" The Overlord rushed the Prism Rangers taking all five by surprise. She fired multiple shots off at awkward angles, yet due to the amount of screams that were heard, she must have been hitting something. Seconds later, our heroine holstered her pistols and continued with her ascent, leaving the five Rangers stuck in their place before they're bodies fell to the ground like sacks of fleshy stones.

"Heh," chuckled Ryuki. "Get off your butts! Playtime's over!" He yelled as he dashed to catch up with his master.

"Well, at least we got a short break," sighed Yui as the rest of the group hurried to catch up with their leader and their Master.

**-Laharl's Castle: Floor 46-**

_[Footsteps of a Mischievous Demon plays]_

Upon arriving to the floor, the group is met by a group of five multicolored Prinnies. Ryuki, using common sense, said aloud, "Oh crap, don't tell me that they're-"

"We are Master Etna's loyal servants, dood," said the Prinny God (black).

"Well, not so much loyal, dood, as we are fearful of her," said the Gen. Prinny (yellow).

"We take down all intruders that try and steal her treats, dood," said the Col. Prinny (purple).

"Even though we have to work twenty three and a half hours a day, dood. With no days off, and no holidays, AND we get paid in fish…" said a disgruntled Cpt. Prinny.

"Even so, WE ARE," started the Pvt. Prinny.

"The Prinny Rangers! DOOOOD!!" they all said in unison.

A comedic sweat drop appeared on Ryuki's forehead. "I can't believe they actually did that…"

"It was cute," said Asagi as she pulled out a cellphone. "Unnecessary and long, but cute." She pressed a number on the phone and a few seconds later a Pvt. Prinny appeared right next to her. Turning to the new member of the group, Asagi said, "You want to be reincarnated real soon right?"

"Sure thing, dood!"

A smile appeared on the Overlord's face. "Ryuki, when we get back, reincarnate this poor soul?"

"Sure, but Asagi why would you-" All of a sudden, Asagi picked up her Pvt. Prinny and lobbed it at the Prinny Rangers. Unsure of what to do, the Prinnies started tripping and began running around in circles… That is until Asagi's Prinny finally landed and exploded, causing the Prinny Rangers to do the same. As soon as the dust cleared Ryuki hastily got Asagi's Prinny's soul and put it in the pocket with his cloak. Before he could confront his Master on what had just transpired, Asagi had begun her ascent once more…

**-Laharl's Castle: Courtyard-**

_[Witch Hunting plays]_

"_Witch Hunting_ huh," said Asagi enthusiastically. "This means a hard fight is soon to ensue."

"Asagi hold on," said Ryuki. He was fine, but the rest of the group wasn't faring the same. "Stop rushing head first into this! What if a trap springs, and you need our help, but we can't get to you?"

"We'll think about THAT when we get to it," said the Overlord as she took out one of her pistols and pointed it at Ryuki's heart. "However, if you want to challenge me, I'm right here baby, I'll show you why when children see me, their unborn great-grandchildren piss their pants!"

"Finally, we caught up- wait Master! Ryuki! What's going on!?" yelled Reio wield his weapon, unsure of who to point it at.

"So, this is how it's gonna be, ay chumps? Guess I'll gut you now like the weak Boggarts that you…" suddenly Asagi snapped back to normal. "Uh, what was I saying…? Nevermind, let's keep going!" She began to run off.

"Wait a minute!" said Ryuki as she chased after her. He hadn't taken five steps when he was able to get a grasp on her shoulder. "Hold on! You can't keep-" The two were suddenly surrounded by a red light, then they disappeared.

"Crap! Everyone heads up, invisible Geo Panels," roared Reio to the rest of the group, who all took up arms. A few minutes later, a lone Prinny showed its face on the other side of the courtyard. "Gah! Another damn Prinny?! The hell is with the lax security?"

"Judge me not on looks, dood, but on skill," the Pvt. Prinny said.

"A Prinny's a Prinny," yelled the Marauder. "You guys suck, and I'll prove it just like my Master would!" Reio tensed up in preparation to attack.

"Hold on Reio," called out Celeste. "Don't go in without a plan! We don't want to end up like Ryuki and Master. We have to stick together!"

"HA! As if I'm going to strategize on how to beat ONE Prinny. You've been hanging around weaklings too long, Celeste."

"I am no ordinary Prinny, dood. I have been trained by one of the best ninja's out there, dood."

"A load of bull," challenged Reio.

"Hmph." The Prinny pulled out a pair or weights and put them on. "I have some things to tell you, dood. I have two unique Evilities, dood. One gives me +20% stats per each Prinny other than myself when I have less than fifty percent of my health; the other gives me a skill, dood, when I'm at less than thirty percent health."

"Big deal," said Reio, not at all frightened by the Prinny's skills.

"Also, I have one of Etna's special red scarves, so you can't throw me, dood," said the Prinny as he put on said scarf.

"Why is he telling us his abilities," wondered Yui aloud. "Won't that just give us a handicap?"

"You'll check my status anyway, dood, so this is more effencient. Anyway, you brute, are you ready?"

"I'll kill you!"

Reio made a beeline toward the Prinny, who stood still while making hand seals with his flippers. A few seconds later, once Reio was halfway across the courtyard, the Prinny finished his seals and said, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_" Suddenly Reio was surrounded by upwards of fifty Prinnies.

"You cheap bastard," yelled Reio as he was forced to stop his advance.

"And another thing, dood," said a Prinny among the mass of them. "All of my Prinny clones may have 1 HP, but they also have my first Evility, the +20% boost!"

"Son of a-"

"I told you to cool off," shouted Celeste to her comrade in trouble. Deciding to take charge, she said, "Yui, you stay here. They may try to destroy the Dimensional Gate leading back to the Academy, so you have to protect it." The thief nodded. "Aramith, you go out as far as you can so that you can aid both Reio and Yui if need be."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright guys, let's finish up here so that we can help out Ryuki and Master!" declared Celeste as she, Yui, and Aramith proceeded to their positions for the battle. Making her way toward Reio, only one thought was on her mind, "If Ryuki's alive, I'll beat him up once this is done…"

**-Prinnies' Quarters-**

Rolling headfirst into this new area, Asagi held her head as she tried to get her wits about her. "Darn warrior," she muttered to herself. "When I see him again I'll-" She cut herself short as she saw what she had initially come to Laharl's Castle for, Hero Prinny! She walked up behind the unsuspecting Prinny with her pistols out, and said, "Long time, no see, huh coach?"

"AHHHH!!" He yelled out thinking that it was someone else. Seeing that it was Asagi, he sighed and said, "Oh… It's just you, dood…"

"Yup, it's just me," said Asagi. An vein began to pop out of her forehead. "Is that ALL you have to say to me?"

"Uh-huh, I'm kinda supposed to be working now, so-"

Asagi shot Hero Prinny pointblank in the head. "Don't try to dismiss me 'Hero'! I've gone through so much crap with you! And you thing a little thing like 'time' is going to help be forget all the times you humiliated me!" Her left eye began to twitch. "I, Asagi the Queen of Games and Overlord, hereby challenge you to the death! So get back up loser, I still have 999 of you to go!"

"I have no idea what's eating you," said the Hero Prinny who replaced the one who got shot in the head. "But if you're gonna fight me, then I'll have to-"

BANG! "998, less talking more fighting!" And thus Asagi's first major duel had already got on its way.

**-Etna's Room-**

_[Etna Boogie plays]_

"AH!" yelled Ryuki landing hard on the ground. As he slowly got up he glanced around for his Master. "Damn it, seems like she's not here," he said. "I told her that she should act more rationally…"

"What do I have here, in MY room?" said a rather familiar voice.

Ryuki slowly turned to the location of the voice and weakly smiled and waved. "Heh, hey Etna…"

"Don't you HEY me! How DARE you barge into my room! I could kill you!" The Demon Lord grabbed the Longinus spear off of her desk, and pointed it at Ryuki's… 'parts'. "But I could think of other FUN things to do to you."

(Crap…) thought Ryuki to himself as he drew his Death Scythe. (If I survive this… no I can't think like that! Etna's going down!)

"Hmmm… You're awfully quiet. You better not be scheming something!"

"Not at all! Just thinking of the title of Demon Lord," said Ryuki in a serious tone.

"Well, I'll just show you just how… skilled, you have to be!" said Etna as the two began to circle each other. (I may not show it outwardly,) thought Etna. (But I'm royally pissed at him! And barring Overlord Zenon coming and wiping out the Netherworld, I WILL KILL Ryuki!!)

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lame "to be continued". Anyway a couple of things. First I lied last chapter, only one character bio this time around (but next time there SHOULD be two bios). Answering Yui's question, Vurt is the Narrator for Asagi's game, I am STILL the actual Narrator (that was obvious but necessary in my mind). Um, the songs were necessary inputs (a MUST Have! for Asagi) they gave a feel for how the game would flow IMHO. Speaking of songs **_Lord Laharl's Hymn, __Do Your Best, Girl, __Battle Comrade, __Footsteps of a Mischievous Demon, __Witch Hunting, and __Etna Boogie **are all off of the Disgaea HOD: UOST. **__Capture the Universe In This Hand **is from the Makai Kingdom (Phantom Kingdom) OST. And **__Sparkle, To Become A Star**, the main theme of Asagi's game, if from the **__**Makai Senki Disgaea 2 Original Sound Track (Disc-2)**__**. Uh... now my crap is stuck in italics... anyway, um... dang I forgot. So if you have any questions comments or concerns either leave a Review or PM me (Which ever floats your boat).**_

Character Bio:

**Aramith**

**Age: **??? (Rumored to be a few thousand years younger than Babylon)**  
Class: **Demon (Prophet) [former Sword Master under Babylon]

"Many fools have challenged Aramith to die before they could even see him carry out his attacks." Ian doesn't know how true his words were. Under Overlord Babylon, he was a peerless Sword Master. In their prime, Aramith stood by Babylon as he laid waste to the cosmos. Formerly at the Overlord level, Aramith gave Babylon his manikin when "The One" caused Babylon's power to drop significantly. Since then Aramith's own power suffered greatly for thousands of years, until he started reincarnating like a maniac. With 1000+ reincarnations under his belt, the old demon decided to settle down as a Geomancer (since no one would be surprised if they lived for an abnormally long time). He's seen the rise and fall of Overlords, survived the Age of Zenon, and had mock battles against both the Most Badass Freakin' Overlord and the God of Destruction… to say a few things. Nowadays he likes to keep a low profile, but his name is on Most-Wanted lists throughout the cosmos. A knowledgable and calculating man, he minds his place and allows younglings to take center stage; but one thing is for sure, if he ever decides to get his manikin back, then the cosmos might find itself screwed from behind.


	6. A Peculiar Start :End:

**I'm back in the whole writing mood so i hope that ya'll will like this and the upcoming chapters. Read, Enjoy, and Relax :)**

**Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter... X_X**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A… Peculiar Start(End)**

_[Witch Hunting plays]_

(Everything is a mess. Reio is been surrounded by a swarm of Prinny clones, Ryuki and Asagi were both teleported to Seraph knows where, and on a gut call Celeste had made herself the impromptu leader… what else could go wrong) thought Yui to herself as she stood on guard at the Base Panel, located in front of the steps that the group came up to get to the courtyard. (And since when would anyone attack the Base Panel? This is odd…)

"Snap out of it Yui! Prinnies coming your way!" yelled Celeste as she made her way through the pack of Prinnies.

"Eh?" Yui faced the courtyard and easily took down the two Prinnies that were rushing the Base Panel. "Warn me ahead of time, would'ya?"

"Young thief," said a voice to the left of Yui that made her jump. "Trade places with me. Your mind isn't clear, and guarding the gate is clouding it more."

"A-Aramith I… Okay, got it!"

Meanwhile in the center of the courtyard, Reio was trying to fend off a bombardment of Prinny Barrages. Pissed off at the original Prinny's 'trick', his attacks had gotten a ton stronger, but his accuracy was suffering and he continued to leave himself open. He was barely holding them off when Celeste finally made it to him. Taking out a Prinny, he said, "Took you long enough, Angel Breasts! Were you TRYING to piss me off as well!"

Not paying him any attention, Celeste took out a trio of Prinnies that were about to attack the Marauder from behind. After positioning her back to his, she said, "Calm down! I believe if we take out the original, the rest will fall!"

"Are you a retard? That's not in his attack's descript-"

"No one in their right mind would allow their opponent to know ALL of their weaknesses. Trust me," she said assertively, while taking out another Prinny. "And get your butt in gear! Don't want to have to inform Ryuki of your sloppiness."

"Tsk! Fine. But you better not get in my way," said Reio as he held his sword parallel to his body. Scanning the area, he then said, "You got three minutes, before I let loose with a… modified version of my favorite move. If you get hit, it's your fault!"

"Three minutes then split," mumbled the Force Knight. "You got it!" She dashed into the crowd of Prinnies and began her search for the original. No matter how many she killed, it seemed as though more just appeared. After killing dozens of Prinnies, she looked at Reio who signaled that she had only thirty seconds left. Short on time, Celeste jumped in the air and executed a huge Lion's Roar that seemed to take out twenty more Prinnies, but before she could land everything went black, and then black and white. She looked around and saw that the entire courtyard was littered with Thrill Suckers that pierced the ground. Her eyes eventually landed on Reio, who smiled at her in a menacing way. Falling at an unnoticeable rate, Celeste's only concern was possibly dodging Reio's technique if he so chose to attack her…

**-Prinnies' Quarters-**

_[Do Your Best, Girl plays]_

"305!" BANG! BOOM! "303!" BOOOOOOM!!! "285!" Asagi was on a killing spree. From the moment she shot the first Hero Prinny in the head this battle had become a blood bath, figuratively since Prinnies don't bleed. As she went about her business of killing each replacement Prinny, her hopes were continuously getting up as she thought of her next challenger. "You know," she said while waiting for the 832nd Prinny to show up [meaning that there were only 168 left]. "If you were able to be the Main Character and you're THIS weak, I wonder how strong Mao could be?"

"Dood! You're comparing me to an overlord? You're psycho, dood…"

"I'm just saying," Asagi started before killing that Prinny off. "You've beaten a reincarnated Overlord-"

"He was a Prinny too, dood!"

"AND," she killed the next one off as well. "You beat Etna, who's as strong as an Overlord."

"But she wasn't even trying, dood!"

BANG! PWEH! PWEH! BANG! BANG! BANG! PWEH! BOOOOOOOM!!! "Even so," she continued. "You have those victories under your belt though. So I was expecting you to be a LITTLE stronger. *sigh* But alas, it is time for the Queen of Games to dominate your game and send it straight to hell!"

"Dood, the Netherworld IS HELL!"

"Oh yeah… well… er… You Know What I Mean!" She pulled out a gun that fired lasers and shot it straight into the air. After putting it away, she pulled out her Megagun Launcher. "Well it was fun, but you're not even 'Mid-Boss' caliber!"

"Don't blame me, dood! It's always been this wa-"

PWEH! PWEH! PWEH! BANG! BANG! WHACK! WHACKWHACH! PWEH! PWEH! BOOOOOOM! "Umm… how many is that now… I forget, but I'm done here. See you around, 'Hero'. And… thanks! Hahaha!" concluded Asagi as she headed back to the courtyard leaving the 912th Hero Prinny laid out on the ground.

"Thanks… for nothing… dooooood…" whimpered Hero Prinny as he wondered why he hadn't been beaten all the way to death.

**-Etna's Room-**

_[Etna Boogie plays]_

"*huff* *huff* You've… you've gotten s-"

"What's the word you're looking for warrior? Stronger? Sexier? Smarter?" said Etna as she circled around the roughed up Gladiator.

"Don't flatter yourself Demon Lord," said Ryuki as he picked up his Death Scythe. "I was just thinking… you've gotten smaller."

Multiple veins started to pop out of Etna's head, as the 'Beauty Queen' threw away her Longinus and replaced it with a Flare Phoenix. With her head facing the ground, she muttered something that sounded like, "… kill…"

Using this opportunity, Ryuki reached inside his right belt pocket, pulled out an Elixir, and downed it. Returning his focus to Etna, he said, "Kill? Kill who?"

_[Disgaea plays]_

Answering his taunt with a horrifying shriek, Etna attacked Ryuki, who blocked, and sent him flying through several of the castle's walls before finally crashing in front of the Item Worlder who screamed out and notified several vassals. Before they could arrive, Etna had grabbed Ryuki up by the throat, and punched him through another wall, sending him flying though midair for a bit before rolling to a screeching stop. While attempting to get up, Ryuki noticed that a manicore, a gargoyle, and a zombie had appeared behind Etna, who was ever so slowly making her way towards the Gladiator.

This is until she stopped abruptly. Noticing their presence, she turned to the three and said, "Manty, Gargo, Zommie… If you three don't head back to where ever you came from, and start goofing off as usual, I'll," she needn't finish her sentence as the three quickly dispersed seeing the malicious look in her eyes. Returning her gaze onto Ryuki, Etna drug her spear along the ground as she made her way towards him yet again. Standing directly in front of him, Etna stopped and said, "Smaller? WHO'S Smaller?"

Ryuki was on one knee at this point. Realizing that he was committing suicide inadvertently, he pointed out, "How'd you get this strong, Etna? When Mao was Overlord, I could have sworn that I beat you easily."

Etna lifted Ryuki up again by the throat, not amused by his comments. "I seemed 'weaker' since Laharl was trying to steal screen time and didn't necessarily want to become main character, so we used lower-tier weapons and skills. Now however, I WILL kill you. And I WILL enjoy it!3 Sucks to be you though." She cocked back her hand yet again, and continued on with the onslaught.

**-The Courtyard-**

_[Underworld plays]_

Reio was relentless with his attack, more so than he would have been due to the number of targets. It was a slaughter. Left and right, Prinnies fell to the ground, and on multiple occasions he nicked his comrades a bit. His attack was flawless, and he constantly kept hitting his marks. He allowed the number of enemies to whittle down to three before he stopped his assault. Sure he could have eliminated them all, but he wanted to tell off the original Prinny.

The Courtyard went back to its dismal colors and Reio stood in the exact center of it. With an evil look on his he glanced over to the Prinnies and said, "Any more tricks? Or do I have to-" At that moment Reio felt a painful blow to the back of his head. Enraged, he spun around while yelling, "You bitch! Who the hell do you think you-"

"You endanger your comrades, inflicting damage on some, and now YOU'RE the victim?" said a furious Celeste.

"Why I ought to," started Reio as he fell into an offensive stance.

"You 'ought to' what?" retorted Celeste as she too fell into an offensive stance.

The two of them continued to argue until a loud explosion was heard in the direction of the Prinnies followed by a haughty, but familiar laugh. "Ohohohohohoooo! What do we have here my vassals? Why are you all still here?"

"Master Asagi!" said all of her vassals simultaneously.

Pleased by their response, Asagi scanned the courtyard and saw something was amidst. "Uh, looks like there are some issues here." She looked at Celeste and said, "Where's your boyfriend or whatever he is to you?" The Force Knight blushed and shook her head. "Oh… oh well then I was just going to thank-" Suddenly a loud rumble was heard from a higher floor in Laharl's Castle. Slightly pausing, Asagi looked down in front of her and continued, "him… Uh why are there three dead Prinnies in front of me?"

"They were our opponents, Master," answered Celeste.

"I see," said Asagi in a matter-of-factly way. As she headed toward the dimensional gate she called out, "Well let's get a move on!"

"What about Ryuki!" yelled Reio and Celeste in unison.

"The fake Battle Master," questioned Asagi, who was still headed toward the dimensional gate. "He'll be here shor—ah ha, here he comes!"

"What are you talking about," asked the duo.

Asagi held up two fingers. "Look. Up."

At that moment a loud explosion occurred directly above the courtyard that sent rubble falling down on our protagonists. Amidst all of that however, Yui saw a rather familiar figure dropping down towards them. Shocked, she screamed, "Oh my god, It's Ryuki!"

Reio was the next to catch sight of him, which caused a smirk to appear on his face. "Heh, the bastard was always on time for everything," he said slyly.

Following Reio's gaze, Celeste saw Ryuki and let out a sigh of relief as she was comforted in the face that Ryuki was alright. This comfort was cut short though as Aramith yelled out, "You younglings better be prepared! Etna's coming this way!"

Hearing this, everyone except for Asagi got into a defensive stance and prepared to throw down with the red haired Demon Lord. Less than thirty seconds later, Ryuki crashed to the ground, creating a crater upon his impact with the ground. Before anyone could breathe, Etna appeared above him with her spear pointed at his throat.

"Any last words," said the Demon Lord, not really caring if there were any or not.

Looking around slightly, Ryuki saw his comrades and said, "Yeah… Ah Reio, doesn't Etna seem smaller?"

"Hmmm… You know, now that you mention it-"

"IF YOU UTTER ANOTHER WORD, YOU'RE NEXT!!" Etna screamed at Reio.

"Heh, told ya so," said the Gladiator as he closed his eyes. "Listen I know you're probably angry at me, but it's your own fault… well maybe it's mine for the poor choice of words."

"How is this MY… wait, what are you talking about," said Etna as she was thrown off by Ryuki's statement.

"Hahahahahaaa! I got beat up cause I used the wrong word! Hilarious," laughed Ryuki hysterically.

Etna picked up the Gladiator by his neck and said, "Explain or die!"

Ryuki smiled. "Heh, you are smaller… rather shorter since you aren't wearing shoes."

"Huh?" Etna looked down and saw that Ryuki was right, she was barefoot. Throwing Ryuki towards his allies, she blushed out of embarrassment. "Er… I guess I… Man that was stupid… ya know?"

_[Sparkle, To Become A Star plays]_

Asagi, who was finally at the dimensional gate, looked down at her watch and nodded her head, turning toward everyone she yelled, "Hey Etna, sorry to bother you while you're doing your crappy apology, but your carrot-top flat-chested ass better find a new place to squat on soon! …Uh er… did I just say something naughty?"

"Asagi! So, you want to piss me off as well," Etna aimed her Flare Phoenix at the Overlord's neck. "Fine then, I hope you're prepared to DIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!" Suddenly, a large bluish beam reminiscent of the one that destroyed half of the Gymnasium, came crashing down on the front half of Laharl's Castle. Whipping around and witnessing this, Etna said to herself, _"Craaaaaaaaap! The Prince is gonna be hella pissed at me. Oh well, it's not like he'll kill ME. So it's no big deal."_ Turning back to her opponents, Etna yelled, "Hmph, that's it? You missed! How useful is a final attack if it misses-" She cut herself off as she finally turned around and saw that everyone was gone, and all that was left was the rubble from her fight, and a letter.

She went over to pick the letter and laughed as it read:

Dear Laharl,  
I'm so sorry for destroying your castle, but seeing as I am the main character now,  
that means I basically have free range to do what I like. I hope this letter finds you well,  
and also don't hurt Etna. She did everything that she could given the circumstances.  
Still, if you are angry, the ONE person that you SHOULD blame for this is Hero Prinny  
(who should have 3 lives left now). I also hope that no one finds out about this,  
wouldn't be good for your name if other Overlords found out that your castle  
was all but destroyed while you were out. Take care.

My condolences,  
Asagi, the Main Character (And Queen of Games :D)

Finishing the letter she heard the screams of the Prince returning from slaying an Overlord and thus getting his title back. Placing the letter in her pocket, Etna said, "Would this be a mess if someone 'found' this letter. Hmmmhmmhmhmmm!"

-Episode 1: A… Peculiar Start (End) –

_[MAKAI Station plays]_

Prism-Ish(Red): We interrupt this story to bring you late breaking news! Due to a leak, we have just received news that the castle of Laharl, son of the late King Krichevskoy, has just been destroyed. Axel could you give any details?

Axel: Certainly. You see here folks, as Asagi is the new Main Character, it seems as though she's looking for revenge. For what, I cannot say. However, it seems that she is going rampant! All former SIN America Main Characters better beware; Asagi's coming to get you!

Prism-Ish(Red): And get this she tried to blame the fault onto Hero Prinny, who had gotten his own game not too long ago.

Axel: If she keeps this up she might try to take the title of the Dark Hero from me… Uh Prism-Ish, I… have to go! Get Usagi or Pleinair to fill in for meeeeeeeeeeee! *dashes madly out of the studio*

Prism-Ish(Red): Ahem, well now I am joined by Pleinair. Pleinair, would you mind giving your thoughts about the situation?

Pleinair: …

Prism-Ish(Red): I see… And what about the other Overlords? How might THEY react?

Pleinair: …

Prism-Ish(Red): Just as I thought! Those miscreants will start to attack the NEW Main Character! But have no fear Asagi for I, Prism Red, will protect you from blah blah blah blah blah……

Pleinair: … *points to Prism-Ish's right*

Usagi: And we now return to the story, currently in progress.

* * *

**A/N: No character Bios this time around. And if you want to know where the songs came from PM me or something. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this seemingly short chapter. :)**


	7. Justice Rears Its Mask?

**A/N: Don't we all just hate writer's blocks. Coupled with the fact that I had to go back to college, and i read The Catcher in the Rye, and I've been like doing a bunch of other crap, I've been slacking with my writing... so sorry. Anyway, here's the next installment of** **Disgaea: Revenge of the Fallen. Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you've read previous chapters, you know where to look for that :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Seven: Justice Rears Its… Mask!?**

_[JOKER plays]_

Throughout the Cosmos the news of Asagi's plight was on everyone's mind. The major consensus was that since Asagi was now the main character, it wouldn't be long before an even stronger Overlord tried to overtake her in a grand-scale Nether War. Even though this thought was on the minds of most demons, in certain parts of the Cosmos the idea of such a feat was quite laughable…

**-Zetta and Salome's Netherworld-**

"HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA!!" haughtily laughed Zetta once he heard the news from NBC [Netherworld Broadcasting Channel]. "Seems as though my apprentice is trying to gain power for herself… Not bad."

"Zetta dear, doesn't this bother you," Salome asked sweetly. "I have a hunch that Asagi's charades aren't going to end with this 'Hero' Prinny character. She might eventually return here to confront you. And if that happens, I don't want you to go and ruin the magnificent body that I love."

"Hmmm, that would be an issue…" pondered Zetta. However, he almost instantly switched gears and said, "But Asagi's got a LONG way to go before she can even dream about defeating me, the Most Badass Freakin' Overlord in the Cosmos!"

(Still as arrogant as always, Zetta... But that's what I love about you,) Salome said to herself as she gazed at Zetta dreamily. Smiling, she said, "Well, you're probably right darling. Just remember that weirder occurrences have occurred, and with you being Confined to the Sacred Tome for so long… Your Mana Power has probably-"

"HA! Is THAT what you're worried about? Guess I'll have to just go destroy some Netherworlds then!" A villainous look appeared on Zetta's face as he thought about the carnage that would ensue. "Hmmm… How many would be enough… 10? No, 50… Maybe 100! No… how about-"

"Just continue until you're satisfied," Salome whispered into Zetta's ear.

"I don't need you to tell me that." A smirk came over Zetta's face. "Just… have something waiting for me when I return, and it better not be cheap." Salome acknowledged Zetta by simply nodding her head. Seeing this, Zetta entered into the Makai Gate and went off to a random Netherworld.

(You shouldn't underestimate Asagi, Zetta) Salome said to herself. (Human she may be, however she might pull one over on you… remember, us humans can have some ridiculous Mana Power.) She smiled as she thought that last part. "Well now, things might start to get interesting. Hmmhmmmhmmhmmmm!"

**-A Netherworld Near the Underworld-**

_[Madness of the Moment plays]_

On this Netherworld that was wide known to be a haven for deviants from the Underworld, a trio consisting of a Prinny, a Viper Fighter, and a cloaked other had been slowly annihilating the residents left and right. However, with the news of Asagi's latest feat, one of them was quite... bothered.

"Master Versace! Master Versace!" yelled a Pvt. Prinny anxiously as if on que.

"What is it, Enkidou?" asked the golden haired Viper Fighter as he punched a hole through a Wood Golem.

"It's Asagi, dood! She- she- she-"

"Calm down Enkidou… and explain… the situation!" Versace said as he shattered a Dark Dragon to dust with a three punch combination. Pausing from his destruction of demons, Versace said, "What about Asagi? What's she up to?"

"D-D-DOOD! S-she's the Overlord of Netherworld Academy! AND she blew up Laharl's Castle," shouted the Prinny.

"Hmmm…."

"'Hmmm'!?! Dood, you gotta have something more to say than that!" Enkidou looked in awe as his master took out three Ifrits with a Lion's Roar.

Holding up the legendary Testament emblem that one of the Ifrits dropped, Versace turned to his vassal and said, "Um, good for her?"

Enkidou's jaw dropped to the floor. He was completely taken aback by Versace's comment, and his mind went blank. Due to this stupor, the Prinny couldn't brace himself what happened next. Just as Versace took his eyes off of Enkidou so that he could kill some more demons, a cloaked figure appeared behind the Prinny and lobbed him into the air. Sensing his vassal's imminent danger, the Viper Fighter quickly dispatched his remaining foes by executing Big Bang, then immediately leapt into the air to catch his explosion-prone vassal.

Upon landing, Versace looked at the cloaked figure and smiled. "Heh, I appreciate the training exercise. However, it's not time for us to do anything rash yet, Nanai." The cloaked figure, removed its hood to expose the face of a red haired Angel with an intense look in her eyes. Unphased by the Crusader's glare, Versace set down the distraught Enkidou and continued, "That goes for you too. We'll deal with that 'Potential' Main Character and her lackeys all in good time. In the meanwhile…" Versace got into an offensive stance, taking note of the hoard of demons surrounding the three of them. "… We should concentrate on taking over this Netherworld. Can't be too hard with a Prinny, an Angel, and a future Overlord!"

"Affirmative," said Nanai, while drawing her Summer Rain from her cloak, and falling into a defensive stance.

"Aye… aye-aye, dood!" shouted Enkidou, finally awakening from his stupor.

"Good." (Just you wait Ryuki, I'll show you that not even a Death God can hold a candle to me!) thought Versace, as the a pleasing chill came over him, due to his anticipation for the battles to come…

**-Netherworld Academy's Infirmary-**

_[Poem of the Vagabond plays]_

Two days after Asagi's successful payback onto Hero Prinny, Ryuki found himself STILL in the hospital due to the beating that Etna handed him. The conditions of his room left something to be desired as he was alone in a two person room, with a television in the center of the room, oh and he was strapped down to his bed (in order to keep him from escaping)… and to make matters worse, Celeste confiscated his weapons and armor, his Slaystation Portable, and had Yui rig the television in the room so that he could only watch a human channel that she loved called Lifetime (so that they could become more connected in a way). So basically he was in his own personal hell, where Celeste would spoon feed him all his meals and then smoother him with kindness, Reio would constantly rip on him for letting a flat-chested dominatrix kick his ass, Yui would make sure a old horse wiener was at all of the exits to the room (to keep the spirits away?), and Asagi would complain about how his injures were causing her to delay her revenge plots.

As night came on that second day, Ryuki had finally managed to free himself from Celeste's ridiculously tricky restraints. Tired out and sore from this injuries, Ryuki was about to pass out until he heard noises come from the Courtyard. Peering out of his room's window, the Gladiator saw two shadows flanked by a hoard of smaller penguin-esque shadows. At first he was just going to let the whole thing pass, especially since he was in white pajamas, however the group began to make even louder noises which, quite frankly, pissed Ryuki off.

So he snuck out of the Infirmary and into the Courtyard and finally saw what the fuss was about. A bunch of Prinnies had gathered around this guy dressed as a Prinny… as did a person in a pink outfit that resembled a Prism Ranger uniform. Interested, Ryuki hid in the shadows and decided to listen in on the whole ordeal.

_[Battle Comrade (Instrumental) softly plays]_

"Prinny Mask! Prinny Mask!! PRINNY MASK!!!" chanted the Prinnies in unison.

"Could you sign my daggers," said one.

"No, dood! Sign my pouch," said another.

"No no no! My… my beak! Sign my beak," said a third.

Being bombarded with this many admirers, the Champion of the Prinnies scans his audience and says, "Listen my fair Prinnies, don't you know that if I sign anything that's worth value to you, then you will not be able to reincarnate!" [obvious lie] All in attendance gasped. Prinny Masked held his mask with one hand, and pointed toward the heavens with the other while saying, "If you truly want the name of Prinny Mask to be of any value, just keep doing what is truly right in the Academy… So I don't have to clean it up," he said mumbling the last part.

"That. Was. So. BADASS!" squealed the person in the pink Prism Ranger suit. "Oh, oh, oh my gosh! That was something that a true hero could only say! I've dreamed of being able to be that badass." The person's voice had the tone of a love struck girl. Collecting herself, the person said, "You HAVE to give me an autograph now!"

Prinny Mask sweatdropped. "Weren't you listening to what I said? If I sign anything you won't be able to reincarnate!"

"That's fine," said the girl, placing her hands on her hips. "As long as I get an autograph, why should I care about reincarnation? Besides, someone as badass as me doesn't need to worry about those kind of things anyway."

"What are you—who's there," Prinny Mask suddenly called out, feeling that someone was watching him.

"You're pretty sharp," said Ryuki as he appeared from the shadows. "I must say, for all the times I've seen you around the Academy… I thought you were a loner."

"YOU WHAT!?!?!" yelled the Prinny's and the pink Prism Ranger in unison.

Sweatdropping, Ryuki said, "Yeah, I've seen him around during the night doing deliqu… um, honorl… cleaning up!" The Gladiator finally said seeing as his views of delinquency and honorly things differed from the Academy's policies.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!?!" they all yelled again. Ryuki shook his head.

"That's… so honorly," said the pink Prism Ranger in complete disbelief that someone would withhold such valuable information. "I can't believe someone at your honor level still goes here after Mao was—wait-a-minute… you're Ryuki!"

"Yeah…" The Gladiator said as though t were the most common thing in the cosmos.

(Crap! If that's THE Ryuki, and he heard the entire story… then he might expose me!) thought Prinny Mask. It was true that he was stingy about giving away his autograph [but that was more so for legal purposes], however, he couldn't allow his integrity be tarnished because of a little white lie. So in an attempt to cover the whole thing up [there was nothing to presently cover], Prinny Mask declared, "I Prinny Mask, challenge you the Honor Student Ryuki to a battle. Don't worry however, because I won't be going anywhere NEAR my full power!" [blatant lie]

Unphased by this new development, Ryuki said, "Sure, why n-"

Prinny Mask suddenly dashed toward Ryuki with the intent to shoot the Gladiator point-blank in the forehead; however, Ryuki reacted in time to hit Prinny Mask under the chin with an uppercut that sent the latter flying into the atmosphere. Bewildered by his own strength, Ryuki looked at the onlookers and said in a sheepish voice, "Guess I don't know my own strength… heehee?"

"YOU FIEND!" cried out the Prinnies.

"How could you! He told you explicitly that he wasn't going to go all out and yet you blah blah blah…"

At this point, Ryuki was only concerned with the condition of his body. "Hmmm… If only those $enzu [pronounced cha-chin -zu] Beans were real," he moaned considering the pain he was in. "Maybe RosenQueen has some…"

_[Battle Comrade blares!]_

"You, you monster! First you decimate the hero, and then you ignore his substitute! And from what I've heard, you all defeated my comrades as well! Well I, Prism Pink, will not only show you how badass I AM, but I'll show you the awesomeness of being a delinquent! I'm gonna make you donate blood, pick up trash, and lend a helping hand until you drop!"

(Doesn't she mean… never mind.) "Listen you 'badass', don't tell me that you'd fight an unarmed oppon-" Suddenly his Death Scythe fell to his side. Looking around wildly, Ryuki couldn't see where it had been thrown from.

"You've messed up now you coward. Ruining people's dreams, humiliating their idols, keeping a huge supply of horse wieners, not donating blood or cleaning up or going to class on time, being a pervert-"

"HOLD ON! I am NOT a pervert!" yelled Ryuki, who swore he heard laughter come from somewhere after he responded.

"Well that's just a minor detail… that has to go on my report."

"MINOR!?!" Ryuki lifted up his weapon, swung it behind his back, and bent his knees [he called this his 'Killer's Intent' stance]. Multiple veins started popping out of the Gladiator's forehead, and he looked like he was going to explode at any second.

"Don't worry about it though. Being a delinquent, I'll make sure that this won't hurt… much."

Prism Pink pulled out a weird looking book began her assault on Ryuki, who still was in that stance of his. She repeatedly tried to whack him with the book; however the Gladiator was easily able avoid any damage. After this went on for a while, Ras-er, I mean, Prism Pink fell back a little and casted Tera Fire. Ryuki, having horrible RES, bolted and tried to get out of R… Prism Pink's AoE; however, his attempts were of no use. The Gladiator was all but defeated by the surprisingly strong Prism Pink.

"Now do you see," boasted the pink clad hero. "Villains like you should just cower in the Sea of Gehenna!" She pulled out this monster-esque book of hers and held it above her head. "You fiend, it's time to 'donate' some bloo—AHHHHH!!" Prism Pink frantically began screaming in pain, while holding her right arm [which held her book].

_[Tales of Innocent Youth plays]_

Taking advantage of this, Ryuki wobblingly got to his feet with a smirk on his face. With his axe in hand, asked his opponent, "Do you know why you're going to lose?" Prism Pink was too preoccupied with her wound to bother listening to him. "It's because, and in the name of the Overlord this is gonna sound cheesy, but it's because you're not utilizing your friends! You should be fighting at their side instead of fighting a now five man group plus our Master alone." No sooner than he had said that did his four comrades appear in front of him.

"Say something gay like that again, and I'll kill you," yelled Reio, his Thrill Sucker at the ready.

"What gave it away? Was it her gunshot wound?" asked Yui as she aimed her Red Shooter at Prism Pink's heart.

"It was probably the impatience of you younglings," said Aramith, while simple staring at the hero in pink. "I swear, if only you all were wise like Ol' Babylon."

"I think it was my fault," explained Celeste as she readied herself to attack. "But his reaction to being called a pervert… Priceless!"

Finally noticing Ryuki's allies, Prism Pink jumped on top the statue. "I… I see that cowards like you choose to gang up on people… w-w-well, next time we meet… I'll show you the true resolve of a Prism Ranger and… a badass." She then took out a small round sphere and threw it to the ground, causing a smokescreen. Once it dissipated, she was nowhere to be found.

_[Friends plays]_

Not too preoccupied with looking for her, everyone looked at Ryuki with mixed emotions. Celeste and Yui were mad, Aramith was astonished, and Reio was indifferent. An eerie silence fell over them, until Ryuki finally said, "You guys… Tomorrow, we'll go and take out Mao…" Nobody said anything. "And another thing… you guys suck…"

"Heh, coming from a bastard that got beat from a loli looking "S", that doesn't faze—woah!" the Marauder suddenly outburst as he caught Ryuki who was about to fall. Looking at their leader, they found him to be unconscious. Reio immediately chugged Ryuki to Celeste, who almost dropped him. "I don't have time to babysit." He turned his back on his comrades. "Since it's Mao who's up next, I'm going to need a good night's rest and a balanced breakfast of Taiyaki and Sake. So wasting time with Ryuki would screw that up." And with that, Reio headed to his room.

"Foolish youngling," chuckled Aramith as he headed toward his own room. "Everyone knows that Ramen with a Mushroom Soup and a Soma is the best meal to eat before a battle. Darn youngster, his meal is gonna take forever to make…"

Yui looked in the direction that Reio went off in, and then back at Celeste, who was holding Ryuki in her arms. Sighing, she said, "He seems a bit heavy. Mind if I help you, get him back to his bed."

"Sure." Within minutes the two ladies got Ryuki back into his room at the infirmary. After thanking Yui, Celeste immediately went over and sat down at Ryuki's side.

"Erm… I guess I ought to go," said Yui awkwardly was she guessed that her presence was currently ruining the atmosphere in the room. Before she could turn to leave, Celeste said something that caused her to stop. Believing that she had heard something wrong, Yui asked "Um… what was that?"

"I said, how would you react if Reio died?" Celeste was looking at Ryuki as she spoke. "For me, I'd probably leave you all if Ryuki died. The only reason why I can act the way I do is because I have Ryuki to depend on. If not for him, I would have thought that all demons were despicable, or I may have gone insane and started butchering demons in the name of 'justice'. He may seem nonchalant, but he's the only reason I have for being here in the Netherworld." Celeste stopped for a moment and finally turned to Yui. "I'll ask you again, how would you react if Reio died?"

"Reio is… I mean, why would it matter to me?" The Master Thief's couldn't help but blush. It wasn't a hidden fact that she liked Reio, but even though she wanted to be more than a friend to the Marauder, she's never thought about anything like this. "It's not like we're going out or anything," she continued. "I mean… I mean…"

"It's okay," Celeste said turning back to Ryuki. "But you must think about it carefully and quickly." The Force Knight's tone became rather dry, as she continued, "Even though I said I'd leave you all, I WILL finish whatever assignment we are on FIRST. If Reio dies while we are doing one of Asagi's escapades and you turn into a liability…" She paused.

"What is it?" asked Yui scarily as she could imagine what her comrade was about to say.

"I may have to take you out of the equation," said Celeste coolly. "Do you understand?" Not hearing a response from Yui, Celeste said again, "Do you understand what I'm saying Yu—"

"Reio was right! T-tomorrow's a big day huh?" Yui's voice was a bit shaky and her eyes were a little watery. Turning away from Celeste, she continued, "M-man I must be tired, I'm getting a bit teary eyed," the Master Thief let out a fake yawn. "Well… I'll… see you in the morning… Ryuki…" She then hastily exited the room, leaving the couple to themselves for the night.

**-Corridor, the following day-**

_[Sparkle, To Become A Star plays]_

Having just finished up a breakfast of bacon, eggs and milk, Asagi decided to take a walk through the Corridor in order to get her mind off of things. (I might as well get a new Second, if Ryuki isn't healed by next week.) she thought to herself. (I mean I KNOW it's only been three days that he's been out, but… This sucks.) She continued to traverse through the area until she saw a group of familiar faces standing near the dimensional gate. At first, the female human was just going to address them like she always does whenever she sees them when there's nothing to do [with a simple "How are you"]; however, with the way they were acting she decided against it.

(Something is up between individual members of the group.) The Overlord thought to herself as she continued to observe them. (The insane looking one [Reio], seemed to be out of it, while the old man [Aramith] seems to be amused at the sight. Meanwhile, that thief Yu… yu… what's-her-name [Yui], keeps blushing whenever she looks at the insane looking one. However, something seems up between what's-her-name and Ryuki's Mistress [Celeste]. Though Ryuki's Mistress seems fine, that thief can't seem to even look in her direction. What's more, Ryuki's Mistress is leaning up on some man—what the!?!) "Ryuki!" Asagi accidentally yelled out that last part, and caused the group to take notice of her. After walking up to them she asked, "What're you all up to?" Everyone except Ryuki began speaking in unintelligible words. Not really interested in the cause of their mini quarrels, Asagi said, "Why are you out of the infirmary?" Her words directed at Ryuki.

"Two reasons, first to reincarnate the Gatekeeper Prinny like I had promised." The Gladiator pointed to his right where a Beast Tamer stood with a staff in her hand.

"It was amazing, ma'am," said the Gatekeeper. "It's like he knew exactly what I was in my past life doo… er, I mean ma'am."

"I see," Asagi said, nonchalantly. "What was the other?"

"It's about time that we took out Mao!" Ryuki pointed at the Gatekeeper again. "I told her to find Mao. Actually it was the condition for her reincarnation."

_[Tales of Innocent Youth plays]_

"Hahaha! Finally," Asagi pulled out her pistols, stood in front of her minions, and said, "Listen, I know this may be hard, going against your ex-Boss and all; however, to make things interesting, whoever defeats Almaz will receive the title of Demon Lord, and rightfully become my right hand vassal." Everyone's attention was focused after she told them that. "Now that that's settled, let's go get that ex-Overlord's ass!"

"Yes Ma'am!" And so the six of them head out to defeat Mao, and become one step closer to attaining Asagi's full retribution.

** Chapter Seven: END**

-Chapter Eight Preview-

_[Whistle of Memory plays]_

Vurt: After going through the dimensional gate, Asagi and her vassals arrive at the place that Mao is supposed to be (It's close by.)

Almaz: Um, excuse me, but why are you doing this?

Vurt: With his already low supply of vassals, Mao unexpectedly gets help from an unusual source…

Almaz: Not really. I kinda saw this happening a while back.

Vurt: During all the fighting, one of Asagi's vassals takes out the hero Almaz so it goes, causing Mao to enter an uncontrollable rage!

Almaz: Wait, I die… again?!

Vurt: Next time on _Disgaea:_ _Revenge of the Fallen_, Episode 8: The Only Justice Is MY Justice. Bow down to the Main Character!

Almaz: Either that was a bunch of bull, or you gave away the next chapter. Either way, it was convincing.

* * *

**A/N: Ok first thing's first. Shout out to Rober2. He didn't necessarily DO anything but reading his Partner's And Fic continues to get me motivated to write my own, so yeah. Second, I used 'Tales of Innocent Youth' be cause I was TRYING to stay within the Disgaea 3 soundtrack while within Evil Academy (but I failed due to 'Friends' from Phantom Brave T_T). Um... I'm liking Celeste's character near the end of the chapter... Uh... I brought back Vurt cause introducing a character that doesn't die and only having them do one thing throughout the entire story is lame so... yeah. Got tired of calling the Gatekeeper Gatekeeper Prinny, so I had Ryuki reincarnate it (laziness i know). BTW, I came through with my promise of two bios so yeah. Other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you can, and um the next one should be coming soon. **

**Enkidou**

**Age: **532**  
Class: **Prinny (Pvt. Prinny)

Though he has died before, Enkidou still cannot grasp the whole working for practically nothing routine. This caused him to get punished severally throughout these 96 years of working under Mao. However, since the start of his servitude, he has been in the favor of Versace, and once Versace bailed, he promptly took Enkidou with him. His accuracy sucks, however he more than makes up for it with his speed and defense. Enkidou seems to have been a lieutenant in his past, which may be the reason why he and Versace's other vassal do not see eye to eye. He is an overly cautious Prinny that is loyal and dependable. However, do not get on his bad side or he might pull out something from his pouch that you never have seen. Previously a Ninja (Oniwaban), Enkidou knows how to stealthily move about, which is made easier since he's a Prinny [and who really expects a Prinny to do anything].

**Nanai**

**Age: **??? (older than Yui, younger than Versace however)  
**Class: **Angel/Fallen (Crusader) [wears the Battle Maiden's attire]

All that is known about Nanai before she met up with Versace is that in the hierarchy of Angels she was one of the most powerful Thrones. This all changed 200 years ago when Cherub, who had screwed up something big, placed the blame on her. Knowing that she was to be sentenced to death due to the Seraph's nature not to interfere until the last minute when one of the celestial beings lie, Nanai fled to the Netherworld. Upon making contact, she was attacked by, and killed a Battle Maiden [she wears the maidens outfit out of respect]. This act caused her to become a Fallen Angel, and a criminal in Celestia. With no one to turn to and nowhere to go, Nanai's heart became cold. She began to kill any demon that talked to her the wrong way. She met Versace like this 50 years ago. He dominated her, but let her go. He showed compassion as though he knew what she was feeling. After the fight, Nanai poured out all of her feelings, resolved herself and begged Versace to let her become his vassal. Versace told her, "all in due time, just get stronger." Since then Nanai has only be focused on getting Versace's approval. She is a shy and nice person; however, she tries hard to hide this. Undoubted loyal to Versace.

**A/N: Oh yeah, I'm changing the name to Disgaea: Revenge of the Fallen when I next update, so remember that.**


	8. Battle to Reclaim Evil Academy

**A/N: Okay, just to make things clear. I've started to play Disgaea 3 again! With that said, I've also began to write my fanfiction once more! It's all good news ya know! Sorry for the long delay, I'm not even going to blame school or life (even though i should). With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of NIS America's Characters.**

**Chapter Eight: Battle to Reclaim Evil Academy**

_[Embraced by Darkness plays]_

Emerging from the Dimensional Gate, Asagi and crew find themselves in a familiar, but unknown area… well, an expansive white room. The only features that stood out other than the whiteness, were the six doors that were on the opposite side of the room.

After standing there for a while, Reio yelled out, "What the hell! I ain't ever seen a place like this! Vurt friggin' lied!" He pulled out his sword, and continued "If I see him again I'll—"

"Hmhmhm, I thought this might happen, so I took the liberty of 'rearranging' the place," said a voice that made everyone get defensive.

"Who's there?" yelled Asagi, pistols at the ready.

"Sounds like an old man," said Celeste as she looked around. "And a quite knowledgeable one at that…"

"Maybe," said Yui in a way that made everyone look toward her. "Maybe… it's a… gho—"

"It's Geoffrey," interrupted Ryuki. "Yeah, I'd remember that tone… and that saying anywhere. It's him."

"Hmmm. I see the young warrior hasn't lost his touch. Well neither have I." The former Superhero paused for a few moments. "The rooms before you, each lead to the same place. However, only one person may pass through a single door. Though there is _nothing_ stopping you all from going through the same door, I would heavily advise against it."

"I take it that Mao's running a little low on vassals," said Asagi confidently as she headed for the left most door. "Well for all of this… the bastard betta put on a helluva fight! Else Imma have ta unleash all Disgaea on him—"

"Ah I almost forgot," said Geoffrey quickly. "Miss Asagi, the way this works is that you must choose a champion. He or she will enter a door, and then proceed through. Whether your champion makes it or not, you will then choose a second champion, and continue the process. It is kind of like a best two out of three."

"So what happens if my side wins," asked Asagi.

"I was just getting to that part," said Geoffrey. "If two of your champions lose then, the losers will be forced to join the young Master's side and you may only bring one vassal with you to face him. If you win however, then you all may come and fight Mao."

"Hmmm, interesting…" Asagi thought aloud.

"That's all?" Reio said heading towards the rightmost door. "Then I'll just go and get it over with, and Ryuki can follow. No use wasting time here for nothing."

"Stop being so rash youngling," Aramith said. "You needn't waste energy on underlings. You need to learn how to conserve energy. Otherwise it will be your downfall."

Reio turned around and up to Aramith. The Marauder had and extremely pissed off look on his face and had a vein bulging from his forehead. "You trying to trash me old fart? Huh? Are you trying to denounce my ability?"

Before the prophet could say a word, a voice from behind him said, "Don't start fights you can't finish Reio." Aramith turned around and saw that it was Celeste who had warned the Marauder. The Force Knight looked at her master and continued, "Besides, Mistress Asagi is the one who calls the shots. Stop being an idiot and show some respect."

"Tck…" Reio said in disdain, and he slumped down on the ground. "Screw it, let the human decide then."

"Hmmm…" Asagi examined each of her vassals until her eyes finally stopped. "If I were to test this out… I'd go with, Yui."

"Huh?" Yui said.

"Yeah not a bad choice," Ryuki agreed.

"Hey what the!"

"Just go dammit! Get it over with," Reio said in a pissed off way. Defeated, Yui went through the rightmost door and it closed behind her. "So what now Geoffrey?"

"May I direct your attention to your rear." Everyone turned around and saw a huge television that was tracking Yui. "From this you will be able to see how you champions are doing, Miss Asagi. And now let the contest begin."

**-Beyond the Rightmost Door-**

_[Chinese Sword plays]_

Yui headed down a dark narrow path that stretched on for a while until she came to an opening where she caught sight of a lone man dressed in red standing on a large platform in the center of the room. As she approached the man, she thought to herself (This looks like the room where we fought the P.T.A.) Reaching the stage, the thief felt feverish. "Okay, you can turn off the sauna," Yui said as she wiped her forehead.

The man in red suddenly cried out, "Hyahyahyahyahyahyaa!" before turning around and facing Yui. "You know what they say, 'if you can't take the heat, why are you cooking?'"

Yui comically sweatdropped. "I thought I was get out of the kitchen mister…! Master Champloo!" The thief cried out finally recognizing the man in front of her. "So you're my opponent?"

"Hmph. Let's put your cooking skills to the test. Boom!" Champloo said while motioning Yui to charge at him, and Yui complies.

With her Red Shooter in tow, Yui makes a mad dash towards Champloo, but is swiftly disarmed before she can get a shot off. Then while Yui was off-balance, Champloo unleashed a devastating right punch. Yui brought her arms up to defend herself, however Champloo still was able to break the bone in her right forearm causing Yui to cry out in pain.

"I thought I told you, trying to cook a five course meal with halfheartedly chosen ingredients will only result in slop and upturned stomachs. Boom!" Champloo told his pupil. "There was no passion, no intensity! I saw it, and knew immediately that I wouldn't even feed it to pigs. Boom!"

(So my charge was that sloppy) Yui thought as she temporarily healed her forearm. After testing it out, she stood in a southpaw stance and gazed at her master. "This time I won't be beaten."

"HA!" laughed Champloo. He then charged at his pupil and they exchanged fists. Though it was completely one-sided, the Home Ec. Teacher was still surprised that Yui was able to hit him as many times as she did. After a couple of minutes of this, Champloo decided to definitively finish the bout by executing his Blazing Palm attack which left Yui unconscious covered in burn marks. "The passion was there," Champloo sighed as he stood over his fallen pupil. "But I was cooking for someone other than myself. Next time, show me the true spirit behind your cooking. Boom." Suddenly a red light surrounded Champloo and a blue light surrounded Yui, and the two vanished.

**-Back in the room with all the doors-**

_[DEAD END plays]_

The words "Winner: Mr. Champloo" ran across the screen, as the group witnessed the conclusion of the bout and the mood went somber. Ryuki tries to get the group back on task. He says, "Well, I guess we need to focus on-"

"Screw this!" Reio interrupted. He looked at each of his comrades with anger filled eyes. "Yui freaking lost! You!" He pointed fiercely at Asagi. "You used her as a test dummy! And the rest of you just agreed with her! She got screwed over! Don't try to rationalize this Ryuki like you always do." the Marauder glared at him. "I should have been the one to fight… Not Yui!"

"Calm down," Celeste said calmly. "You're not helping the situation any so you should just-"

"Shut it Celestia," Reio interjected while pointing his sword at her neck. "Don't get so damn cocky. If you weren't Ryuki's girl, you'd be dead already."

"Calm down young Marauder," Aramith said peacefully trying to mellow out the situation. "We need to keep our cool. Rushing or going into this without careful planning-"

"Shut up, you old piece of crap," snapped Reio. "You come into the group and start to think that you're… wait a sec! What the heck are you doing here in the first place? We don't need you, you fossilized relic. Go back and sit on the shelf before I-"

"Everyone shut up!" Asagi and Ryuki said at the same time. The two of them looked at each other and Ryuki nodded his head. Asagi then looked at her vassals and said, "Listen, I'm in charge, no, I'm the Overlord of you all AND the Main Character, so whatever I say goes." Asagi sighed inwardly. "I mean I know I'm supposed to be the main character and all, but I feel like a supporting character… but nonetheless! Aramith, Ryuki," she said pointing at each demon in turn. "You two will be our remaining 'champions'."

"Not a problem," Ryuki complied after receiving acknowledgment from Aramith. He then continued, "Going off our strengths, I'll be the anchor."

"Ha! You're relying on these old bones a tad too much, youngling," replied Aramith. The old Prophet looked in the direction of the big television and muttered something inaudible to the others before going through the center-most door.

As soon as the door closed behind Aramith, Reio hit Ryuki with a swift jab to his jaw causing the Gladiator to fall to the floor stunned. Celeste then got into a position to strike down Reio, but Ryuki put his hand up to stop her. "Dang that hurt," Ryuki said laughing off the hit and getting to his feet. "Seems like your fists could be your third 'Weapon Forte'."

Reio looked at Ryuki, then Asagi, and lastly Celeste. "Screw you guys," he manages to say without blowing up. He started walking toward the Dimensional Gate. "I hope Mao turns you all into Prinnies!"

Right before the Reio is able to go through the gate, Ryuki yelled, "Seems like you're making a big fuss over someone that you consider an enormous pest." Suddenly everyone present felt a surge of evil Mana come from Reio, however before they could say anything about it, the Marauder left.

Asagi and Celeste looked at Ryuki in surprise, but he just shrugged his shoulders and looked at the television only to see Aramith, who looked as though he went untouched, standing over a lifeless and severely beat up Sapphire. The same red light that surrounded Champloo engulfed Aramith, and a similar blue light engulfed Sapphire, and they both vanished.

With a huge grin on his face, Ryuki immediately rushed through the leftmost door letting it slam behind him forcefully.

Asagi deeply sighed at the situation and then turned to Celeste. "What exactly is Ryuki to you?" she asked her. "I mean, I know that the two of you like each other, but when I look at how you act around him, you're… different." She finished up not having a better way to explain what she felt.

Celeste glared coolly at her master and said, "I'm not different Master Asagi." The Force Knight then gives Asagi a bright smile. "But… I'll do just about anything for him. That's all!"

Asagi sighed again and simply looked at the television. (This group is a lot shakier than I previously thought) she said inwardly as she tracked Ryuki's progress on the screen. (Seems like you're the glue that keeps them together Ryuki… Don't screw this up.)

**-Beyond the Leftmost Door-**

_[Orange Runner plays]_

As Ryuki walked along the crystal-laden path stretched out before him, he kept thinking to himself, (Is following Asagi around on this ridiculous 'Adventure' going to be beneficial to me?) Before he knew it, the Gladiator had arrived at a ginormous1 door. Without a wasted motion, Ryuki effortlessly burst through the it and found himself in a field of crystals with a figure in the middle of it. Shielding his eyes from the blinding sight, Ryuki thought to himself, (Crap! Reio was right, Vurt's a danged liar. There isn't a place like this at or near the Academy!)

"Ah, so it's Mister Ryuki," said a familiar voice to Ryuki's ears. "Sorry about the scenery, but Mao said that this might be a good idea. I mean, normally I would be against his advice, but… I don't want Vurt's prediction to come true. And I don't think that whole resurrection thing will happen again…"

(Almaz?) Ryuki tried to get a look at the Human Hero, but couldn't due to the light. Not caring that he was blind, which would be a major setback against someone like Almaz, Ryuki got into his fighting stance. "I'm sorry about this seeing as though you're a newlywed and FINALLY a hero Almaz, but I've got to do this."

Hearing this Almaz sighed. "Other than Master and Miss Beryl, you were always someone I respected. Even though the latter is sometimes scarier than Mao…" He added slyly. "Anyway, let's go!"

Almaz rushed at Ryuki and began slashing at him with very precise strikes to the demon's arms and torso. Even with Ryuki's handicap, the Gladiator was able to guard against the majority of Almaz's attacks. However, Ryuki still took a few nicks to his arms and legs, and a gash to his stomach that caused him to stagger back, drop his scythe and hold his stomach in pain.

"I'm really sorry about this Ryuki," Almaz said stopping his attack momentarily. "It doesn't feel right, tricking you. Me being a hero and all… I should have-"

_[Rock Crystal plays]_

"Shut it Almaz!" Ryuki yelled causing Almaz to jump a little. It was more forceful than he was going for, but he didn't care at the moment. Though the pain coursed through his body, Ryuki said with a straight face, "Listen, you being a hero me being a demon, just think of it like that! It's your job to kill me. Besides…" He paused because of the pain in his stomach. Once he got his composure back, he blinked his eyes and tested them a bit to find out that his eyes were getting more accustomed to the light, causing Ryuki to grin devilishly. "… Besides, don't go easy on me. Because I'm not going easy on you." He then picked up his scythe, raised it to his side, and made a gesture in the direction Almaz's voice came from that said "bring it".

(I guess this is unavoidable) Almaz thought before rushing at Ryuki once more. Just before Almaz could get close enough to begin attacking again, Ryuki swung his scythe hard ultimately throwing it at Almaz, who was able to easily dodge it. Almaz then began his assault again. This time, without the aid of his scythe, Ryuki was getting cut up by Almaz's onslaught; however, since his vision was clearing up slowly he was not, to Almaz's surprise, getting as damaged as one might imagine. It was as though at the last minute Ryuki would move just far enough to only get nicked by Almaz's Demolition Sword. After this kept up for a while, Ryuki found an opening and hit Almaz with an uppercut to the jaw that sent him flying. Meanwhile, Ryuki's Death Scythe, which was spiraling fast, was on a set course to return to him as though it were a boomerang and Almaz was directly in its path of travel. Seconds later the scythe hit Almaz in the back and continued to spin, slashing up his back in the process, as it ram him toward the ground. Unable to counter this move in anyway, Almaz crashed face first to the ground with the scythe set in his back.

Ryuki waited a few moments to see if Almaz was going to be able to strike back, but the Newly Wed Hero was down for the count. Getting somewhat relaxed, Ryuki went over to Almaz and retrieved his scythe. (Not bad on all accounts) he thought to himself. (Especially with his offense. However, you could have picked a better song Vurt… But, I'll let it slide.) Just as he completed his thought, a red light began to encircle him. It had a pleasant, calming feeling to it that made Ryuki feel drowsy. (Guess this makes it official…) he said to himself while positioning himself on the ground in a comfortable position. His eyes got heavy and immediately Ryuki knew that he was done fighting for the day. (Sorry but, Celeste, Asagi… It's up to you two now…) He was then teleported off to join Yui and the others.

**Chapter Eight: END**

-Chapter Nine Preview-

_[Departure to Glory plays]_

Asagi: Phew! Ryuki, don't worry me like that!

Celeste: I Tried to tell you that he was going to win. You should have believed in-

Asagi: Anyway with this we've won! Now all that's left is Mao… _maybe_ Geoffrey.

Celeste: With how things unraveled though, it may just be me and you who take him on though. Considering that Yui's down, Ryuki's fatigued, we don't really know if Aramith is okay or not, and Reio… you know what, never mind him.

Asagi: Aggravated much toots? Well just cause you're the Mistress, I'll blow a hole through the bastard's chest when we return. How's it sound?

Celeste: Master, you're doing the voice again!

Asagi: Anyway listen here bub, next time on _The Queen of Games: Ultimate Plot for Revenge_, Episode 9: Light's out MAO!. None can stand up to me! Ahahaha!

Vurt: I'm just amazed that I was wrong… Almaz lives… T_T

* * *

**A/N: Okay so to me, I felt like this chapter was lacking in the fight scenes. I can't portray them right in my opinion, but i will try my best! Also for those reading this the day that I post, don't fret! The next chapter will be up in a matter of minutes. It's so you all will pardon me for my long hiatus. Anyway comment if you feel like it (but they are seriously appreciated) and yeah... Laterz.**


	9. For He Who

**A/N: Okay so here it is as promised****. Nothing much more to say here other than Warning: the following contains some compassionate parts. Reader discression is advised. XD ANYWAY, I realized something that I'll put here:**

**thoughts are donated with (insert thought here)**

**Vurt's comments are all [insert comment here] when he is narrating, otherwise he talks like everyone else.**

**Now then, Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**... Oh yeah, finally changed the name of the story like I said I would. XD  
**

**Disclaimer: If you've read previous chapters, you know where to look for that :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: For He Who…**

_[Baby PIG plays]_

"Wooooo! Take that Mao!" cheered Asagi as she witnessed Ryuki's victory. "Hey Celeste, isn't Ryuki pretty awesome?"

"Y-yeah," Celeste said in a somewhat hushed voice.

"Now then," Asagi began with a boastful voice. "Time to kick Mao's a… What happened to all the doors!"

"What are you talking abo-" began Celeste but she soon witnessed what Asagi was mentioning. The six doors that were on the wall opposite to the huge TV had been replaced by a single ominous looking door. "Umm Geoffrey… what's going on?" the Force Knight questioned.

"Hmhmhm, this is all according to plan," Geoffrey's voice declared. "The six doors each led down to separate paths. Now that you all only need to go to a single area, it only makes sense to take you directly there."

"Ah… Oh… That makes sense," said Asagi feeling dumb for her earlier reaction. "Anyway let's go, Celeste." The Force Knight nodded and the two of them made their way through the last door. (Don't you worry Mao, I'll give you the beating of a lifetime) thought Asagi as she closed the door behind them.

**-In a room our heroes are quite familiar with-**

_[Modern Times plays]_

"I-I can't believe it!" Mao said in a shocked voice. "My calculations, they couldn't have been wrong! Damn it! I should have known better than to trust those humans to do anything right."

"Calm down Mao," Raspberyl said. "No need to worry, not when you have the No. 1 Delinquent on your side." She stuck out her chest proudly. "Me and my girls will be able to easily take care of them, AND get back Evil Academy for you."

"N-no way!" protested Mao. "I don't need the help of delinquents for this! You'll probably do a worse job than that Fake Hero-"

"REAL Hero," Raspberyl corrected. "Remember, he got his title changed when he went back to his home world."

"None of that is important," said Mao as he plopped down behind a desk. He looked up at the podium and saw Mr. Redshirt standing there with his usual smirk on his face, and decided to ask him a question. "Hey Redshirt? How do you think I should go about dealing with Asagi?"

"I thought you knew me better Mao," Mr Redshirt said shaking his head. "Of course I know the answer, seeing as I'm the Vice Principal. But I am not obligated to answer nor do I accept questions."

"Oh yeah… I forgot," groaned Mao.

"However, if you pay me," he pushed his glasses. "Then MAYBE we can work something out."

"Really!" Mao's eyes got big, and for the first time ever he was readily willing to listen to a teacher's advise without dismissing it.

"But of course. Just give me 100,000,000,000 HL and I'll give you all the details."

"That's highway robbery! Are you out of your mind?" seethed Mao.

"That is the honor student way," chimed Beryl.

"Shut it Beryl!" Mao snapped before putting his head down on the desk. (Crap! I need to come up with something before I get screwed!)

**-Beyond the Final Door-**

_[Extreme Outlaw Overlord plays]_

"How much longer do we have to go," complained Asagi as she and Celeste traveled down the cold, dim, and damp pathway. "I'm freezing my ass off here!"

"I think I see a light up ahead," Celeste said pointing to a speck of light in the distance.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Asagi said stopping in her tracks.

"What's the matter Master?" Celeste asked stopping as soon as she heard Asagi's footsteps end. "Is it too far for you?" Suddenly Asagi made a mad dash toward the light, causing Celeste to burst out laughing before giving chase. With a few exceptions of Asagi slipping and Celeste tripping over rocks, they both made it to the brightened area out of breath. The area was dim, a bit brighter than before, and except for a statue of a Prinny reading a book and a female standing in front of it, there was little but rubble there.

Catching her breath, Celeste asked, "W-why… did you start running?"

"H-ha!" stammered Asagi, trying to act as if everything was normal. "Like the awesome Queen of Games would waste the reader's time with pointless lines that don't develop the plot… You know actually-"

"Pleinair!" gasped Celeste taking note of the blue-haired girl standing idly by in front of the statue looking bored. "What are you doing here? No, how did you get here before us?"

"……" Pleinair only looked at her in silence.

"You wanna say something?" Asagi asked aggressively.

"……"

Asagi took out her dual pistols and pointed at Pleinair's head. "So, you mind telling me why you're here mascot?"

"M-master!" Celeste interjected, jumping between them. "If you shoot her, all the hardcore fans will stop reading this fan fiction, and they'll probably go as far as to boycott it!"

Asagi narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe if I hurt this mute MASCOT, then people will stop reading my story." She lowered her pistols and sighed. "Fine then Pleinair. Can you at least take us to where Mao is?"

"……" She nodded.

"Finally!" Asagi exclaimed. She got herself together and raised her fist in the air dramatically. "Well then, let's not keep them waiting!"

**-Homeroom-**

_[Modern Times plays]_

A gong went off signaling that someone had called class into section. "Craaaap!" yelled Mao above the last gong. "They're here! They're here!"

"Stop acting like a second-rate Mid-Boss," proclaimed Raspberyl who was now flanked by Asuka and Kyoko. "It's totally not badass or like you to worry like this. Just use your 1.8 million EQ to come up with something."

"I'm drawing blanks! And neither Champloo or Redshirt will give me any tips!" Mao said pointing to Champloo who was standing near the door and Mr. Redshirt who was talking to himself at the podium. "What kind of teachers don't teach anything!"

"The kind that you employ, youngling," declared Aramith who was sitting in the far right of the first row, looking at the rest of the class. "Honestly, you should have paid more attention to Krichev—er, Vyers and your father to figure out how to unlock you true power."

"Shut it old man," Mao snapped. He was finally pissed off at the situation and was somewhat hysterical. "Listen I don't need their advice! I can do this all by myself. Teachers, delinquents, I don't need any of them-"

_[Blue Concerto plays]_

"You sure about that little boy?" taunted a feminine voice that caused everyone to whip their heads in its direction.

"A-Asagi!" stuttered Mao. His skin went pale and he began to shake nervously. "Y-you came! Ha! N-now then, hurry it up so I can beat you and take over the MY Academy again!"

"That's a laugh! He's even shaken in his little boots," Asagi continued to taunt. "You know what, you're not even worth the trouble. Celeste, go take him out."

"With pleasure," responded Celeste with a smirk. She made a dash for Mao who was near the head of the class and was halfway to him, when Raspberyl's trio obstructed her path. "What are you doing? Let me through."

"Sorry Celeste, but as fellow delinquents I have to tell you that I feel obligated to help out my rival when he's at his worst," declared Raspberyl. "Also I don't think that it's fair to gang up on people, so Asuka, Kyoko, stay out of the fight."

"Yes My Lady," they both said at the same time, as they got out of Celeste and Raspberyl's way.

"Now then, let's find out who the true badass of the school is!" Raspberyl said whipping out her spell book.

"As you wish," Celeste replied punching her fists together. "Well then let's go."

Celeste quickly closed the distance between them and went on an assault with a flurry of punches. Even while enduring the onslaught Raspberyl was able to begin an incantation for a spell, which one Celeste couldn't find out. So after a fast bout of punches, Celeste tried to end it with a straight punch to Raspberyl's jaw, so she could stop the incantation. However, Raspberyl had foreseen this and at the moment Celeste threw the straight, Raspberyl moved her head to the left and caught Celeste's arm.

"You're mine now!" Raspberyl yelled. "Giga Fire!"

Celeste was unable to get out of Raspberyl's grip as a huge sphere of fire came hurling toward the two of them, making a massive explosion upon contact. A few moments later once the fire and smoke had settled, everyone saw Celeste and Raspberyl still standing covered in burn marks. Raspberyl began to chant another spell, when Celeste suddenly landed a straight punch to Raspberyl's jaw that sent the delinquent flying past Mao and through the wall.

"My Lady!" Asuka and Kyoko rushing to their friend's aid.

"You see that now Mao," gloated Asagi. "Your RIVAL couldn't even topple my VASSAL!" She began walking toward the ex-Overlord. "This should be a cakewalk considering that your rival was so-"

_[Tales of Innocent Youth plays]_

"Wait just a minute!" a voice said from where Raspberyl had been hit to. Moments later the mysterious Prism Pink somersaulted into the room looking very energetic. "Beryl gave her all against Celeste, and now I'm tagging in."

"Huh?" Celeste said confusedly. (Isn't she Raspberyl?)

"Where's Miss Beryl?" asked Asuka.

"Is she okay?" asked Kyoko.

"Worry not," Prism Pink said giving them a thumbs up [along with the whiplash sound effect]. "She's doing fine. I took her to the Infirmary so she should be there. Now." Prism Pink pointed dramatically at Celeste. "I believe that we have some unfinished business to attend to." Celeste shrugged and fell into her fighting stance.

Prism Pink was the one to start it off. She rushed over to Celeste, whipped out her baton, and went on the offensive with a variety of blows. Celeste was able to block the majority of them, however a blow to her left knee and one to her jaw shook her, causing the Force Knight to create some distance. Not allowing her opponent to breathe, Prism Pink dashed toward Celeste and began her assault once more. This time she was able to connect with more blows to Celeste's torso and arms. At the end of this one-sided exchange, it was Prism Pink who created some distance. She held out her had toward Celeste, muttered something, then suddenly another huge sphere of fire came hurling down toward Celeste. The Force Knight quickly rolled out of the way, completely dodging the attack.

(So she doesn't need incantations now…) Celeste pondered trying to get herself together. However, Prism Pink didn't give her the chance as she immediately went back on the assault. After blocking, a quick succession of hits, Celeste countered with a two strikes and an uppercut that sent Prism Pink flying into the air. (This is it!) Celeste followed up with three more uppercuts in the air, each one sending Prism Pink higher and higher and finished it up by grabbing Prism Pink and hurling her down to the ground creating a giant crater in the process.

"That's… that's gotta be it," panted Celeste looking down at her opponent. She was shocked that Prism Pink was able to do as much damage as she did, let alone last as long as she did. Her wish wasn't granted however, because no sooner than Celeste got out of the crater did Prism Pink somersault out on the opposite side. "Oh come on!" Celeste complained.

_[Battle Comrade blares]_

"Hrmhmhmhm, not bad," Prism Pink said in an approving manner. "Triple Strike transitioned into Final Arts. I'm impressed. But wait until you see what I have in store for you." She posed making a L with her arms. "Now here it comes! Ultimate Final Prism Rangers Special Attack!"

"Really?" Celeste sweatdropped.

Nontheless, suddenly seven more Prism Pink's appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Celeste in pairs. Then the pairs MAGIChanged leaving four Prism Pinks each wielding a Magichanged sword of Prism Pink. Next they each did their own sentai poses and called out "Forever Pink!" Finally, they each simultaneously executed Delta Extreme, which when they each collided with Celeste somehow made a Prism Pink shaped explosion that effectively also damaged all of the Prism Pinks, causing all of the fake Prism Pinks explode and the real Prism Pink's helmet to crack.

_[Drunken Street plays]_

"That… was sure… pink," sweatdropped Aramith.

"Yeah," sweatdropped Mao. "It sure was…"

"Lady Pink are you alright?" Asuka and Kyoko screamed running over to the battered Prism Ranger.

_[Speed Queen plays]_

Not caring about whether or not her vassal was okay or not, Asagi leaped into action. She jumped over the crater, rolled into a kneeling position and began to firing at Mao with her pistols. The ex-Overlord frantically rolled behind the podium causing Mr. Redshirt to take a shot to the chest flooring him. Then with no wasted motion Asagi pulled out her bazooka and blasted the podium leaving only Mao and Redshirt left standing [er, yeah for Redshirt you know what I mean]. Asagi locked onto Mao, however, the ex-Overlord was through being scared. Mao threw his Night Crier into the air and covered his right hand in Blue Energy. He then unleashed the energy into several rays of light that trekked throughout the Homeroom various directions causing everyone who was present to try they hardest to dodge them all as the energy grew larger and larger in size until they engulfed the entire room in a white light. Once the light faded, Mao caught his Night Crier and watched as desks, and everyone else in the room plummeted back down to the ground. Everyone that is except for…

"Huh? Where's Asagi," Mao inquired, frantically looking around the room for the human Overlord. "There's no way she could have survived tha-"

"Sorry little boy, but it seems that I was too much for you this time," Asagi said in a victorious voice while holding her dual pistols to the back of Mao's head. "But don't worry I wouldn't send you off without a BANG! Consider this your Summer Greeting!" She then shot Mao in the back of the head caused the former Overlord to fall lifelessly to the floor. Looking at her work she sighed aloud. "That was… unfulfilling." She plopped down at a desk in the front row and looked over to Aramith who didn't look phased by the attack and grinned. "So what are you old man? Indestructible?"

"I am but an old Prophet, youngling," he said in a wise and knowledgeable tone.

"Hmmm, is that so… well then, can we fix up Mao here?"

"Why would you want that?" Aramith asked perplexedly.

"To return the favor that he gave to her," said a familiar masculine voice from the back of the class.

Asagi turned around and smiled. "Well if it isn't Ryuki! Hey you old bum, what have you been up to?"

"Trying to catch up on sleep," Ryuki said getting closer to his allies. "These old bones still haven't fully recovered from the whole Etna incident."

"Ha! I'll say. You still look stiff around the knees," Asagi kidded. "All jokes aside, what are we gonna do about heading back? I'll assume that Ryuki will carry Celeste-"

"Naw I'll carry Yui," Ryuki said receiving some cross looks. "I-i-it's not like I don't WANT to carry Celeste, it's just that whoever carries Yui is going to have to deal with Reio. So it might as well be me."

"No objection there," Asagi said moving on. "Well then, Aramith you take Mao to the Infirmary, and I'll take Celeste-"

"Don't worry about me," said a gasping Celeste. Her knees were wobbling and she looked like she would need medical attention. "I can make it… don't worry."

Asagi look at Ryuki and saw his worried expression and sighed. "I'll lend you my shoulder until we get back," she told Celeste who nodded in agreement. "Alright then gang, Mission Accomplished!"

**-Corridor-**

_[Extreme Outlaw Overlord plays]_

"What the hell is taking them so long?" yelled Reio as he paced back and forth in front of the Dimensional Gate.

"Don't worry Sir Reio," assured the Gatekeeper. "I'm sure they'll be back any second… as a matter of fact someone's coming through right now!"

Reio waited in anticipation for someone to walk through the Dimensional Gate, however, when he saw who it was he immediately punched him in the face. "What the hell are you doing with Yui, Ryuki!" Reio yelled taking the Master Thief from Ryuki and carrying her on his back.

"Nice to see you too," Ryuki said sarcastically, while rubbing his jaw. After getting back up to his feet he said, "Nothing else happened to her after her fight with Champloo. So just get her to the Infirmary and she'll be fine." Reio looked at Ryuki with anger in his eyes, but simply nodded then walked off toward the Infirmary.

"How many more hits are you gonna take," asked Asagi who, along with Celeste, arrived from the Dimensional Gate. "I mean, one can only stand but so many punches to the face."

"Don't worry about it Master," Ryuki said in a monotone voice. "Anyway I'm beat. I'll catch ya'll tomorrow." And with that he headed off toward his room.

"'Don't worry about it' he says. Ha! Like I would," Asagi somewhat complained. "Anyway where do you wanna go Celeste?"

"I'll head straight for the Infirmary; I think that if I go now, then I'll be out in an hour or two."

"Alright then catch you later," Asagi said as she waved her vassal off. "I believe you'll be heading there as well Aramith?"

"That is correct. Then I'll head to Astrology class. I heard that Mr. Mask is teaching it today, and his lectures are always entertaining," Aramith said in a pleased tone.

"Well then see you later," Asagi said as she headed off to her own room.

-Netherworld Academy's Infirmary, two hours later-

_[Lonely Room plays]_

"Damn it!" Mao complained as he laid in his hospital bed. He had just awoke and found that his head was severely bandaged and he could only see out of one eye; however it was the pain of defeat that left him feeling bitter. "What didn't I do right? I had her! My Shine Beam shouldn't have missed, it never misses!"

"Looks like you're finally awake Mao," said a woman's voice.

Without looking at her, Mao said, "What do you want Asagi? I don't need your human pity just because you got a lucky win. I'll beat you next time for sure!"

"That's what I'm here to talk about." She sat down in a chair next to Mao's bed. "I've already gotten my revenge for that beat down you handed me in the post-game. So I bare you no grudge." She deeply exhaled. "What I'm trying to say is that if you want, I'll allow you and your friends to come back to Evil Academy, free of charge. AND you can have your old rooms back!"

"That's what I was talking about! That sympathy, that mercy, that pity! I don't need your human emotions. I'll be fine… Just fine…"

Asagi shook her head and got up to go, stopping at the door. "I just had a talk with Mr. Champloo. He told me that your heart has closed up again ever since I took your Netherworld from you. For that, I am sorry." She turned around and bowed at Mao. "I know you don't mean those things, so once you get yourself together, come fine me ok?" She then exited the room leaving Mao to reflect over everything.

**-Student Dorms, later that night-**

_[Sadness plays]_

It was around midnight and Ryuki found himself wondering around shirtless in black flannel pajama pants down the hallways where the student dormitories were located. He was still wearing his headband and his gauntlets just in case he saw an intruder prowling around. He couldn't sleep and not for lack of trying. His mind was racing and he couldn't get it to stop. (Why did I have a slight urge to kill Almaz? Why is Celeste trying so hard? Asagi's more capable that I thought. Celeste has changed. Is Reio going to forgive me? Who is Aramith really? Will Yui be alright? Am I fit to be Asagi's right hand man?) These thoughts and more made their way into Ryuki's head and he didn't have the answers to any of them. This worried him the most. Ryuki, the one who is able to quickly pick up on what's going on in a situation and is able to fix other's problems, couldn't figure out his own.

After wandering aimlessly for a while, he noticed that he was quite close to Celeste's room, and decided to talk to her. Once he got to her door, his heart sped up and his body tensed. (Why? Why does this always happen!) He couldn't knock. He wanted to and he tried to, but he just couldn't.

Just as he was about to walk off, Celeste opened her door. She was wearing a long white button up shirt that only had two buttons halfway down it buttoned, and no pants. The sight caused Ryuki to have a nosebleed, which he promptly cleaned. Tickled by his reaction, Celeste asked, "Do you want to come in?" To which Ryuki nodded and silently entered her room. Celeste closed the door and looked at how ridged Ryuki looked. "Well don't just stand there, take a seat." She gestured toward her bed and Ryuki complied.

Sitting on her comfortable bed, Ryuki took a glance around the room. The bed was directly across from the door. Right next to the bed on the right was a nightstand that had a lamp on it, and above it on the wall was a light switch for the light fixture on the ceiling. In the corner to the right of the bed [looking in from the hallway] was a bookcase that had various Prinny, Catsaber, and Ghost plushies in different colors on it. To the left of the bed against the wall was a lavender vanity set with various items scattered on it. Directly across from that in the opposite corner was a big lilac closet where in Celeste was currently looking for something. And in the corner to the right of the door was a life size plushy of a Male Warrior. (I remember winning that for her some years back at the School Festival when I was still a Destroyer! I can't believe it still looks that new.)

Celeste had finished up with what she was doing in the closet and saw Ryuki staring at the Warrior plushy. "That was the first gift you gave me," she said sitting down next to Ryuki. He looked at her and she smiled causing his face to get red. "Anyway what was it that you wanted?"

_[Friends plays] _

"Uh, o-oh yeah…" Ryuki said nervously turning his head away from Celeste. "Erm, why do you try so hard?"

"Huh?"

(Crap I just came out and said it!) "I mean, you have allies here who you can count on, so why try to do everything by yourself?" Ryuki said explaining himself.

The smile disappeared off of Celeste's face and she turned from Ryuki. "It's because of you." She stated plainly.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You told me that… that in order to survive in the Netherworld, you can only trust yourself," she said coolly. "Other than with you and my Master's, I've been following that advice since it was given."

"But you have friends now," Ryuki pleaded. "People you can rely and depend-"

(Stop it Ryuki.) "Those people don't mean crap to me Ryuki," Celeste said with tears in her eyes. It was the first time Ryuki had seen her cry since the two of them started dating. "If they died, then I wouldn't feel anything. I know this."

"You don't mean that," Ryuki said staring into her tearful emerald eyes. He brushed her hair out of her face. "You just put up a wall and you don't want people to come in. They won't hurt you. Not Yui or Reio, I promise you that."

(I-I don't want to…) "Are you certain?"

"Definitely!" Ryuki flexed a muscle and but his hand over it. "And if anyone does indeed hurt you, then I'll kick their asses!" Celeste giggled and laid her head on Ryuki's shoulder. He looked down at her and his thoughts began to control him. (Has her skin always looked this glossy, and did her lips always look so soft and smooth.)

"Ryuki?" Celeste murmured. "Can we stay like this for a while?"

'Auto-pilot' kicked in for Ryuki as his instincts took over. He kissed Celeste and though she was shocked at first, she soon relaxed and they shared a deep passionate kiss, rubbing their tongues against each other. Ryuki then grabbed Celeste by her shoulders and pushed her down to the bed and leaned over her. He pinned both of her hands above her head and held them there with his left hand while he ripped her shirt open with his right. Then suddenly he was back in 'Manual' and Ryuki froze up as he looked down at Celeste. Her face was flushed and wore an expression was one of fear and delight, comfort and pleasure, but Ryuki could see was a somewhat defenseless woman lying under him. He wanted to do things but didn't know how to continue or if she would like it. A worried look showed on his face as he thought of what could have happened if he didn't stop. (Crap! I wasn't in control of myself! I would have gone all the way, NO, I would have raped her!)

Celeste grabbed both side of his face, leaned upward, and kissed Ryuki. "It's okay," she said trying to ease his mind. Wrapping her hands around his neck and whispering in his ear, Celeste asked "If you don't mind… could you stay with me for the night?"

Ryuki fell into a stupor and without a second thought immediately answered, "Sure." He then leaned over, flipped the light switch off, and got into bed with Celeste.

**Chapter Nine: END**

-Chapter Ten Preview-

_[Battle of Eight Beat plays]_

Asagi: With Mao's defeat, I am one step closer to attaining my revenge on all these former Main Characters!

Yui: Wait a minute! I think what everyone really wants to talk about is-

Asagi: Nevertheless, my victory celebration is interrupted as a new and disruptive demon makes its way into the Academy!

?: Howdy! :D

Yui: Hold on! She's not new! I know her from a while-

Asagi: How will this new development pan out? Find out next time on _Disgaea: Revenge of the Fallen,_ Episode 10: Enter Venus! One more demon will bite the dust!

Yui: Stop it already! We want to know what happened with Ryuki and-

?: [fires two gunshots, Yui falls to the ground] Sometimes it's best to know when to shut up little Yui. :)  


* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love the freedom that comes with writing fanfiction? But I digress. Okay, so yeah I suck in the whole romance department I know it, you know it, moving on. The music this time was not only brought from the Disgaea 3 soundtrack, but also the Disgaea HoD soundtrack, the Phantom Brave soundtrack, and the Makai Kingdom soundtrack... But I'm taking it that you all already knew that. ANYWAY, speaking of the music, do you all like that I include the music that would be played at certain parts? And what do you all think about how I do fighting scenes? Heck, what should be improved overall? Should I stop trying to break as many walls as I am doing? Do you even like the fanfic? Criticism is well appreciated! Anyway... It's 1:39 AM over here. Time to wash some dishes**, **play some Disgaea, and start on Chapter 10, which SHOULD be done and posted within 5 - 7 days, barring any outside interference i.e. Life or Boredom. XD**


	10. Here Comes A New Challenger!

**A/N: Ok, so accidentally (somewhat on purpose) I'm a liar. This was supposed to be updated like Wednesday last week, but life and writer's block happened. Either way, here's the next installment of the series (series... really?). Hope you all like it!**

**Read! Review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you've read previous chapters, you know where to look for that :|**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Here Comes A New Challenger!**

_[Demon's Party plays]_

"Yuuuuuiii," called a young woman with a bit of what some Earthlings may call a southern accent. The thief was in question was in her yellow pajamas and did not budge at all as she slept peacefully and undisturbed, like a rock, on her bed. With a smirk on her face, the young woman called out again, but louder, "Yuuuuuuuuiiiiii! Wake up would ya? :( " Still there was no response from the thief. The young woman went over to the window to the left of the bed and sighed. "It's the Red Moon t'night," she said as it shone in her black eyes. Glancing over toward Yui and sighed again. "I guess that Ryuki's out helpin' 'em souls then. One of the hardest workers here at the academy whose brain isn't screwed up, he is! :D " The woman said the last part quite loud trying to get a reaction from Yui, but failed yet again. Now a devilish grin appeared on her face as she approached the thief. (Looks like I hafta do this the hard way, hehehe. :D " Standing at the side of the bed directly over a vulnerable Yui, the woman bent over placing her head right over Yui's, and shouted at the top of her lungs, "PSYCHOOO MIRAAAAGE!" [without performing the attack of course, she isn't Etna. -_-U ]

_[I am a boss! plays]_

Immediately Yui sat up and sunk into a defensive stance with her hands formed like they were both holding up a gun. She had a blank expression on her face and actually seemed to be unconscious. She sat there for a few seconds, then flopped back down on the bed while mumbling, "…stupid Mel…da…"

_[Demon's Party plays]_

"…" The mysterious woman looked around and then suddenly said, "That was premature with the music. Happens all the time. :D " She puffed out her chest proudly. "I can honestly say that I've done this numerous times! Now then cue the music in… 5, 4, 3, 2…, 1!"

_[I am a boss! plays]_

And like clockwork, Yui sprang back up. This time she looked alarmed and distressed as though someone had seen her do something she wasn't supposed to be doing. She scrambled through the dark for her gun and her clothes, and once she secured them both she flipped on the light switch and pointed her gun at the intruder, who happened to be a Fortune Venus. "Who in Seraph's name are you? And what are you doin-" Yui stopped herself as the drowsiness left her and she finally recognized who the trespasser was. "What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" she moaned, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

_[Sabat plays]_

"Howdy! :D Nice ta see ya again too," the Fortune Venus said with a huge grin on her face. In fact her entire body was radiating energy even though it was… four in the morning. "This place hasn't changed a lick, even looks like ya described in ya letters! XD Impressive!" She gave Yui a huge thumbs up, to which Yui scratched her head.

"Umm, yeah… abouuut… that," Yui yawned. "Didn't you transfer… to some very strict Netherworld that has no vacations? What are you… doing here?" She added noticing that the Fortune Venus was examining her room.

"Oh yeah! 'Bout that, I transferred back!" She wore that same grin. "Ain'tcha glad!"

"It would have been better in the morning… when I was AWAKE! I mean, some people like to-"

"Hey little Yui, din'tcha say ya liked Reio? Who the heck is this here feller then?" she asked pointing to one of the many pictures of the Marauder in questions on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Yui said as she crept slowly back into bed. "That's Reio you crazy woman."

(So she doesn't know…) the gunslinger thought with a stern look on her face. Clearing the thought out of her head for the moment, she turned to Yui and said, "Little Yuuuui, let's play a game! :) " She pulled the covers off of the thief who had finally gotten comfortable again. "It'll go like this. I'll try to find Asagi, an' ya stop me from doing it! If ya can't stop me, I'll assassinate yer Master! :D "

(What type of crackpot game is this?) Yui thought inwardly.

"Ta rules are simple," the gunslinger's got really big as she said this. "All ya hafta do is catch me 'fore I get to Asagi, that's it. That means, if ya need backup or hafta shoot me or sumthin, it's all fair an' legal!"

"What if I refuse," Yui asked grumpily. She wasn't really in the mood to play around, especially after the beat down Mr. Champloo handed her less than twenty four hours ago.

"Well if that's the case…" she said putting her hand on her chin, pretending to think up consequence. "Then I… guess, I'll just hafta kill Asagi an' be yer new Master! ;D "

"You're joking right," Yui said as she jumped out of bed aiming at her acquaintance.

"Try me! XD "

Suddenly the Fortune Venus dashed out of Yui's room, and turned left toward the Corridor. Yui immediately gave chase, but as soon as she left her room an awfully loud explosion occurred that caused the Master Thief to momentarily go blind. Once Yui got her vision back, the Fortune Venus was nowhere to be seen. (This just isn't my day) thought Yui, and then the chase was on.

**- Corridor-**

_[Extreme Outlaw Overlord plays]_

"Welcome back Master Reio," said the Gatekeeper as the Marauder returned from another run at the House of Ordeals Room 4. Sweat was dripping from every pore of his body, and the expression Reio wore was not one of satisfaction. "Master Reio?" the Gatekeeper asked out of concern. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Listen you stupid Prinny, just sit there and shut-" Reio cut himself off once he actually faced the Gatekeeper. He had forgotten that Ryuki had reincarnated her, and was surprised when he saw the frightened Beast Tamer looking back at him. Though he didn't wish to do so, Reio uneasily said, "I apologize for that" and began walking off toward the Infirmary, until his right leg gave out from under him causing him to smack the ground face first. "Damn it," he winced reaching for his right knee in pain.

"A-are you alright?" The Gatekeeper quickly rushed to his aid, but when she was about to lend him a hand up, Reio sprang back to his feet.

"Nothing the Nurse can't handle," Reio said limping toward the Infirmary.

"By the way, and explosion occurred a few minutes before you arrived. I waited until you returned before going into action, would you like me to get Master Ryuki to-"

"No!" Reio yelled stopping in his tracks. "There's no reason to do that, er, what's your name?"

"Sophie!" the young Beast Tamer responded beamingly.

Reio nodded. He could tell that she was a really nice kid who he had probably harassed beyond limit when she was a Prinny. He wanted to apologize for it, he knew what it meant to be a Prinny though he never brought it up, yet he still treated them like dirt. However, those words wouldn't escape his lips. All he could manage to say was, "Don't get Ryuki. I'll head over to the Infirmary, get myself checked on real quick, then bust up whoever it is… Sophie."

"Yes sir!" beamed Sophie. She returned to her post and as she watched the Marauder make his way toward the Infirmary, Sophie couldn't help but beam. That simple command, those simple words finally allowed her to believe that she was someone again, not just another person or being in the crowd. With a new outlook on life Sophie thanked Reio from the bottom of her heart. (I'll never forget this Master Reio…)

**-Headmaster's Office-**

_[Swirling Whirlpool plays]_

"W-what was that!" yelled Asagi as she heard the echo of the explosion. The sound was forceful enough that it caused her to jump from her seat and knock a few things from off of her desk. Her secretary, a quick and studious Star Mage, immediately entered the room hearing Asagi's tone. "What happened? What was that, Atlacia?" Asagi repeated.

The glasses toting Star Mage with sharp eyes cleared her throat and said, "Mistress, there has been an explosion in the Dormitory area. Should I assemble your team, or would you rather-"

"An explosion you say?" Asagi began pondering what a _normal_ Headmaster would do in this situation, but was reminded of Mao and his tendency to be lackadaisical when it came to owning up to the title of Headmaster [unless of course saying it brought him power in a situation].

"Well Mistress?" Atlacia probed. "What shall be the course of action?"

"Is there anything else that you know about the situation?" Asagi was having trouble coming up with the right thing to say in this situation. "Umm, I mean, can you precisely pinpoint where the explosion occurred?"

"Well according to the distance the sound would have had to travel, and this is just speculation, but if the what the Prinny who gave me this information told me is correct, then it probably occurred around one of two of your teammate's rooms." Atlacia stated matter-of-factly.

"Which ones?"

"Well Mistress, it seems that it was either near Lady Yui's room or Sir Ryuki's room. However, by using the deduction of my EQ I would have to say that it's more likely that it was actually between the two rooms, but closer to Yui's room. Otherwise, Ryuki would have already contacted us, er, I mean, you Mistress. Pardon me."

"D-don't worry about it," Asagi said waving it off. "Anyway has anyone been able to contact either of the two?"

Atlacia head dropped. "I'm sorry Mistress, but we've failed in that department. If only to lessen the embarrassment I, pray you don't burn me at the stake."

"W-what are you talking about? I-I-I'm not going to kill you!"

"Thank you Mistress." Atlacia kneeled, her face toward the floor.

Asagi sweatdropped. (This girl is a bit… crazy.) "Well if this is the case, I'll just have to make a PA for Yui and Ryuki then."

"A 'PA' ma'am?" Atlacia had no idea what Asagi was talking about, and with good cause. There hasn't been a PA at Evil Academy for over 500 years unless it was to one of the parties in the Classroom Assembly, and only they heard them.

"A public announcement, over the intercom," Asagi explained. "I know I wasn't at Evil Academy long before I became Headmaster, but still… There should have been more messages over the intercom considering that this is a school!" The Overlord took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Anyway, would you mind getting me the proper equipment?"

"Of course Mistress." And Atlacia quickly exited the room.

Plopping back down into her chair, Asagi noticed a rather bulky record book that had stats about Evil Academy from the time that Mao's father was in power until now. (I guess it was hidden under all this crap) she thought, referring to the piles of books and stacks of paper that covered the rather large desk. Flipping through it, she could tell that it was a magical book because the entire book was written in the same voice, with the same ink, and none of it looked old or worn out. After getting through a few pages, the Overlord stopped. (This thing is incredible!) she thought. (It has stats on every being that's come to this Academy, separated by date, and under four classifications: student, teacher, visitor, headmaster; and each of those have their own divisions. I bet…) She flipped the book to its table of contents and said, "I would like information on Asagi." Immediately the book began flipping its pages until it got to two blank pages in the middle of it, then it stopped. Asagi's eyes went huge as the pages were suddenly filled with every scrap of information about her that there is. She was astounded, with this resource in her hands, controlling the netherworld would child's play. (I know this is big news but keep your cool Asagi. Remember, with great power comes great responsibility.)

A knock came from the door, causing Asagi to panic and place the magical book in a drawer. "Mistress? I've assembled the proper equipment, we are ready when you are."

"U-understood!" Asagi said with a wavering voice. She looked at the book once more, then locked it up and went into the next room.

**- Somewhere in Evil Academy-**

_[Endless March plays]_

"I can't find her!" Yui yelled out to no one in particular. She had traversed the Academy using two of the Accelerators in the Item Vault, but still she was no closer to finding the Fortune Venus. After realizing that she had been to the same area three times, Yui started to give up. "Argh! I've searched this huge campus three times and still no luck!" She screamed, causing some of the Prinnies who were cleaning up to look at her funny. "I give up, I tried… I tried my best, but I guess she's gon-"

_**"Yui and Ryuki, please come to the Headmaster's Office. I repeat, Yui and Ryuki, please come to the Headmaster's Office. Also, all Prinnies, look for the two of them and if you see them, repeat my message. This is the Headmaster, and that is all."**_

(Was that Asagi?) Yui thought as the message echoed throughout the hallways.

"Uh, Miss Yui?" one of the Prinnies began.

_[Sudden Threat plays]_

"Crap!" Yui yells, as she sprinted in the direction of the Dimensional Gate. With her increased speed it took her only moments to arrive at the Corridor where she saw her target aiming an arrow at the Gatekeeper. After getting into range Yui yelled out, "Putt down your bow! I've finally got you!"

The Fortune Venus paid no attention to Yui and shot off her arrow, which went through a magical glyph. Instantly Yui moved from where she was, and when she looked back, there was an arrow there. "Ha! Little Yui's all grown up huh?" The Fortune Venus mocked.

"This is my last warning," Yui said. Her voice was wavering and her arms were shaking as she aimed her gun. (Can I really do this? Can I pull the trigger?)

"Stop BSing Yui," said a rough voice from the direction of the Infirmary. "You can't go easy on punks like this, especially when dealing with Melinda."

"Reio! What are you doing here?" Yui gasped.

The Fortune Venus pushed down the Gatekeeper causing the Beast Tamer to hit the back of her head hard and cry out a little in pain. She then looked at her pursuers. "Well, well, well, Reio is it? Do ya think a muscle head like ya can beat me? No way! D: "

"You think I haven't changed Melinda? I'll rip you limb from limb!" fumed Reio holding onto the hilt of his Thrill Sucker tightly. "I'll show you the changed me!"

(Ever the agitated.) Melinda grinned. "Fine then, but if I win, ya hafta obey me! XD "

"So we're doing this again…" Reio held his sword to his side with both hands. "Fine, and if I win, you give it back to me!"

"Oh what this?" Melinda held out a small blue floating sphere of light. "If you want it so bad come and get it! :) "

Reio didn't have to be told twice as he sped toward Melinda and purposely went past her. He then continued to get faster using his Mana to help him boost his speed up until he broke through the sound barrier. Once he attained optimal speed, Reio stopped on a dime, and swung his Mana infused sword around just in time to get hit in the chest with an arrow with a string attached to it. Suddenly Reio was pulled back toward Melinda twice as fast as he had been going and was pulled all the way back to the Fortune Venus only to receive an arrow in each of his appendages before Melinda caught him and threw Reio towards Yui.

"An' the two of ya call yerselfs strong, D: " Melinda mocked. She still had the string in her hand and was slightly tugging at the arrows lodged in Reio. The Marauder's cries of pain gave the gunslinger an intense feeling of pleasure. "Now then 'Reio'," she jerked the string again. "Looks like I win this time. X) Now if ya better-"

_[Fighting Spirit In the Heart plays]_

"Stop playing games you freakin bimbo, unless ya want me to blow your brains out of course," Asagi said. Her pistols were pointed towards Melinda's head and she didn't look like she had any time for this disturbance. Cocking her pistols simultaneously, the Overlord continued, "Listen generic, I don't care what the reason is for you to torment Reio or beat up Yui, and honestly I don't care, because you may have your reasons. But I will not idly stand by as you cause disorder in my school!"

"Whatcha talkin about Asagi? :| This is Evil Academy! Where demons come ta become demons! " Melinda dropped the string and held her hands up, her bown in her left hand. "I know yer the new Headmaster an' all, but ta get upset about a bit of disorder-" BANG! "Son of a…" seethed Melinda as she fell to the ground holding her left leg in pain.

"It's not my fault that you wanted to cause some explosions, er-"

"Melinda." Yui hurriedly informed her.

"But if you must, do it in the daytime," Asagi holstered her weapons and yawned. "Have you no… idea what time it is? I mean I wasn't asleep, but you probably disturbed others."

(Huh? I'm still alive?) "So what are ya going to do ta me?" Melinda grumbled acknowledging her defeat. "I tried ta off ya. Ain'tcha gonna kill me or somtin?"

"I would…" Asagi wiped the sleep from her eyes. "But it's like five now, and I was seriously trying to get some sleep today." She pointed at Reio and Yui. "From tomorrow onwards, you both are getting some special training, so you better be up for it." The two of them groaned in agreement. "Also, Melinda was it? You have got to stop trying to kill the Headmaster at every school you transfer to."

"How did ya know about-"

"Anyway, I'm beat. Laters!" And with that, Asagi went back to her office.

_[Drunken Street plays]_

"And there she goes," Yui said dryly. "Honestly if she was just going to handle it herself, she could have done that earlier…"

"Hmmm… you guys look like crap," said a male voice sluggishly.

"Well… if it isn't Ryuki," Reio said trying to hide how much pain he was in.

"Where were you?" Yui looked at him a bit closer and gasped. "And why do you look different!"

"Huh?" Ryuki followed the thief's eyes and reached up to his forehead and felt something missing. "Oh… oh! My headband? I let Celeste hold on to it, because she said something about wanting to see my hair. I don't know what she was talking about though."

"Oh so that's…!" Yui's eyes grew huge. "W-wait, you JUST gave it to her?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Ryuki said looking annoyed.

"So… so!" Yui's face was flushed.

"So?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. The young thief's face was beet red and she looked like she was ready to explode. "So, you just got here… and… and you just gave her your h-headband… and y-you didn't help us with Melinda so… so…"

"So what?" Ryuki was too tired for this and had half a mind to go back where he had come from.

"You were doing F*ri Ku*i!"

"Wow," Ryuki said not unfazed by the question, but more so amused that anyone would ask him that. "Who's been letting you watch anime? I mean I was with Celeste up until now, but come on Fur* K*ri?"

"B-b-b-but, you were with her right? What… what were you doing?" Yui got close up on Ryuki and began to plead with puppy dog eyes.

"….." Ryuki lightly pushed the thief away and yawned. "… I don't have time for this." He walked off toward the dorms in a huff complaining aloud all the way. "I mean seriously, what type of guy does she think I am…"

_[Poem of the Vagabond plays]_

"So that's it," Melinda said as she stood on her right leg using her bow as a crutch. She hobbled over to Yui, wincing with each step. Standing in front of the thief, she extended her right fist and smiled her usual smile. "I guess it's gonna be like old times, huh Little Yui? :D "

Yui shook her head in disbelief. (I can't believe this idiot really expects me to reconcile after…) Taking a good look at Melinda's face, Yui could tell that there was something pure about her actions and words. Sighing, Yui tapped her left fist against Melinda's extended one. Looking into the Fortune Venus's eyes, Yui couldn't help but smile herself. "Yeah, I guess it is."

**Chapter Ten: END**

"Oh hell no!" Reio yelled in disdain. "There is no way in hell that you're ending the chapter with a happy end scenario!"

**Chapter Ten: END**

**-Chapter Eleven Preview-**

_[Battle of Eight Beat plays]_

Melinda: I've underestimated the ability of the Headmaster Evil Academy. It was my utter defeat. TT_TT

Asagi: Damn right it was!

Atlacia: With the trite exhibition out of the way, Mistress has begun to mold Evil Academy to her liking.

Asagi: Eh, more or less. It's just like if any organization got a new leader. There has to be a modification of the rules.

Ryuki: New rules huh? Let's just hope you can get rid of this backward delinquent/honor student system.

Asagi: I'll, I'll do my best!

Melinda: Next time on _Asagi's Netherworld Makeover_, Episode 11: The Headmaster and the Overlord. Must suck ta have two sides to the same person! XD

Asagi: … I have no idea what you're-

_[Insert static….]_

_[MAKAI Station plays]_

Usagi: We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you the latest news, now broadcasting to every known Netherworld. Warning all demons, be on the lookout for a dastardly perverted demon.

Pleinair: …

Usagi: Last seen roaming around Evil Academy, this lecherous demon as seen here [shows picture whose link is below] has done many tainted acts, his most recent being the dreaded F*ri K*ri!

Pleinair: …

Usagi: Whoever captures this demon will be handsomely rewarded by… is this right? [goes off screen] Director is this… ok. Well if you say so. [returns] Erhm, as I was saying, you'll be rewarded by the PAPP or the Prinnies Against Perverted Persons, in the amount of….

Pleinair: … [holds up sign that reads '10,000,000,000 HL']

Usagi: More details will be released as we receive them. Now we'll return you to your regularly scheduled program of _Netherworld Idol_. [thinks that they're off the air] Honestly, does anyone still watch this show? The talents have been getting worse and worse each year.

Pleinair: … [bows]

_[screen fades to black]

* * *

_**A/N: Here is the picture: **

**http:/i785(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/yy136/emeraldsai/Disgaea%20Fanfiction%20Photos/infamousphoto(.)jpg**

**just remove the parenthesizes around the dots and then copy and paste it. **

**Soo... Character Bio time! :P  
**

Character Bio:

**Melinda**

**Age: **1129**  
Class: **Demon (Fortune Venus)

She was a swindler before being one was necessary. A former [and now current] student at Evil Academy, Melinda knows her way around the cosmos. Upon hearing of the death of Mao's father, she promptly transferred out of Evil Academy; however this would not be the last time that the Fortune Venus switched schools or masters. She's been schooled at Evil Academy, Phantom Isle, Veldime, the Land of Carnage, and has worked part-time as a merchant at both Zetta and Alexander's Netherworlds. Thought always in a cheery mood, Melinda actually has such a murky past that she forced a thief to steal the majority of her memories only to then take them back; never to use them. Melinda used to be something of a menace to Reio and knows a secret that would devastate the Marauder if it ever got out. Pinpoint accuracy, unorthodox attack methods, seemingly limitless energy, and the ability to get under people's skin are what makes Melinda a force to be reckoned with. However, under that ever smiling face, does there lie a more serious and volatile nature unbeknownst to the cosmos? Only time will tell. XD

**A/N: So yeah... that ending was... long to say the least. I feel like from here on out Asagi's going to play more of a central part of the story than just being the Overlord/Headmaster. Also, as I've seen so far, Asagi's really trying to become pretty badass (I wouldn't fight her). Anyway, give me some tips people. I'm open to criticism, I mean it can only help improve upon the story. XD**


	11. Is this Lord Over or Under?

**A/N: As always. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters [super shorthand]**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Is this Lord Over or Under?**

_[Madness of the Moment plays]_

**-Courtyard, a week later at 13:00-**

"Y-you're not kidding are you?" Ryuki said as his voice wavered. The Mana of the man before him was overbearing and even a hardened demon such as Ryuki felt feeble in his presence. The sheer force of it was causing both his clothes and his hair, which was loose due to the lack of his headband, to be blown backwards.

"No, I am not," the man said in a low gruffly voice. "You broke the rule, now pay the consequences. I haven't got all day!" He unsheathed one of his blades and pointed it at Ryuki's heart. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"The hell did you do!" Reio yelled at his comrade, as he breathed heavy. He had his Thrill Seeker at the ready. "What's going on? What is this ass-clown here?"

"I-I screwed up," Ryuki said without turning around to face Reio.

"Whatever he did, we can fix it can't we?" Yui said pleading with the man.

"Don't bother," Celeste said through gritted teeth. She clenched her fists in anger. "You can't reason with scum like this."

"Listen you maggots! I haven't got all day!" The man screamed. "Hurry up and make your peace," he paused himself as he saw the arrival of the Netherworld's Overlord. "Oh I'll make it for you!"

"Hey guys," Asagi said plainly. "What'd I-"

At the next moment the man moved with blinding speed and slashed Asagi vertically across her chest…

**-Conference Room, thirty minutes ago-**

_[Fighting Spirit In the Heart plays]_

Asagi paced in front of the assembled teachers and prospect teachers as she deliberated on how to begin this meeting. Before she could find the right words, Kotter Sensei started everything off by complaining.

"What in Magog's name are we doing here?" He looked around and saw the same thought in everyone's faces. "I was busy not teaching my-"

"That's exactly why I called you all here," Asagi proclaimed cutting him off. "None of you are actually teaching your students anything."

"I beg to differ," Ms. Machiko chimed in. "We teach all of our students the proper ethics and morals necessary to be a proper demon by not following the 'norm'."

"No, all any of you are doing is teaching the students how to become sloth demons, which isn't bad in any stretch of the matter, but it severely limits the scope of the teaching taking place at Evil Academy." Asagi was seriously passionate about changing how things were done, and everyone present could see this.

"Cluck!" (This is ridiculous!) cried Instructor Crown. "Cluck! CLUCK!" (How can a non demon such as YOU see the wisdom of making people NOT TOUCH MY CROWN!)

"They need to be faced with the type of deadly situations that we can provide them," declared Mr. Togo as he shine up his MK II. "Learn the basics or die, easiest rule in the book."

"Argh, you guys are idiots!" Asagi yelled. She was getting fed up with their 'explanations'. "Tell me then, if you all's methods are so great, how come when I was a student here, all you guys did was stand at the podium and NOT teach AND NOT answer any questions that your students had? Honestly you guys didn't even take attendance NOR did any of you distribute any type of curriculum. HOW ARE OUR STUDENTS SUPPOSED TO LEARN ANYTHING IF YOU ALL HALFASS YOUR JOBS!" At this point Asagi was fuming, but none in attendance were shocked by it. After letting her cool down for a bit, someone raised their hand. "What… What is it?" She said sounding completely drained.

"Not to undermine your authority or anything," Reio began. "But how is a non demon supposed to help us demons become demons? It's illogical if you ask-" Asagi cut him off by slamming a thin packet onto the table in front of him. "What the hell is this?"

"All the courses we currently teach here at Evil Academy." She then proceeded to slam another, but thicker packet onto the table. "This however are all the courses that will be available a week from now." The packet was the size of a huge dictionary. "Don't worry about its size you punks," Asagi assured seeing the looks on all their faces. "This is just the syllabi for each class that will be available along with some other stuff. There aren't that many classes, in fact I'll be making an announcement about this in upcoming days."

"Cluck!" (Then what was the point of this meeting!) screeched Instructor Crown.

"I just wanted you all to be the first to know," Asagi said looking proud of herself. "Now then, you are all excused." She listened as everyone got up and exited the room moaning all the way. Well almost everyone. As she began to collect her things, she noticed that Reio was still sitting in his chair with a pleased look on his face. "What do you have to say now?"

"Nothing much, just that you did a good job." He grinned a little. "I always thought from the beginning that you would forget about the Academy while on your dumbass revenge thing, but it seems that you have your priorities straight. I'm impressed."

"Always happy to please," Asagi said sarcastically with a smile on her face. (I guess that I've begun to finally warm up to these guys.) After gathering all her materials up she looked over at Reio and said, "Well then, I guess I'll see you later."

_[Quiet tension plays]_

"Hmph, whatev-" Suddenly Reio felt an unnerving surge of Mana come from the Courtyard. "W-what the hell is that!" He questioned.

Asagi could hear the unsteadiness in Reio's voice and calmly said, "It's probably just one of your comrades doing something stupid. Maybe someone got on their bad side."

"I guess…"

"In any case go to where you feel the Mana coming from and contain the situation," Asagi instructed her subordinate. "I'll be on my way in a little bit."

"Whatever," Reio said, and he bolted off in the direction of the Courtyard.

Asagi waited a few minutes to make sure no one would burst in on her before whipping out the old record book, which she's named the Scribe. She hurriedly flipped it open to a blank page and said, "Who is currently located in the Courtyard?" As the Scribe began to display the names of each person there, Asagi saw an error and immediately said, "Display only the names of individuals who do not frequent the Courtyard." Without delay the Scribe's pages when blank and only displayed two names. (I guess I'm getting the hang of this!) Looking at the names, Asagi recognized both and suddenly became nervous. The first was Melinda, who obviously just transferred back; however it was the second one that gave Asagi goose bumps.

"N-no way!" Asagi stared emotionlessly at the page trying to figure out why this person would be here. Lost in her own little world, the Headmaster didn't notice as her secretary came in.

"Umm, Mistress. What seems to be the problem?" Atlacia asked. She edged closer to Asagi and tried to get a look at what she was staring at. "You seem distraught. May I be of assistance?"

Immediately Asagi snapped out of her daze, looked at the Star Mage, and said, "Clean up here!" before bolting toward the Courtyard at full speed.

**- Courtyard-**

_[Madness of the Moment plays]_

It took her quite a while to get there, but once she did Asagi saw a large crowd of demons gathered around Ryuki and the intruder. Rather than rush headfirst into the crowd and break up the spectacle, the human Overlord decided to just gingerly walk up to them and settle things.

Upon arriving to the back of the crowd, Asagi heard male say in a brusquely voice "Listen you maggots! I haven't got all day!"

(Oh crap! It IS him!) the Overlord thought.

Easing her way closer and closer to the two of them she heard, "Hurry up and make your peace!" As he paused, Asagi was able to get a clear view of the demon. He had long silverfish hair that was in something of a ponytail, an eye patch that covered his right eye, had bandages wrapped around both of his wrists, wore a green kimono top with brown trim that was only on his right side [even then it was worn inappropriately], brown kimono bottoms, a samurai belt looking thing, some eastern looking footwear, and had two katanas strapped onto his back.

(Wait a minute, didn't Alex kill you!) Asagi thought just as the demon laid his, er, eye on her.

The Overlord noticed a slight grin on the intruder's face as he continued, "Oh I'll make it for you!"

Deciding that it was the right time to expose herself fully, Asagi stepped forward and said while holding back her anxiousness, "Hey guys, what'd I-" Before she could finish, the demon flash-stepped and appeared directly in Asagi. Instinctively, Asagi jumped back just enough to only get nicked as the demon slashed vertically across her chest. (Talk about an invasion of… heh, what did I do to deserve this?...)

**-En Route to the Courtyard from the Conference Room, fifteen minutes ago-**

_[Transition of the Soul plays]_

Reio ran full speed from the Conference room in the direction from where he felt the surge of Mana. This wouldn't have bothered him while Mao was the Headmaster seeing as the likes of Zetta, Marjoly, Gig, Priere, and Pram roaming around the Academy. However with them gone, only he, Asagi, and occasionally Ryuki or Aramith gave off any type of spikes in Mana. But this surge was different; it was inherently malicious and unearthly. (If it's coming from the Courtyard, is it some new transfer student or someone trying to be a teacher?) Reio immediately stopped running after thinking that and shook his head. (The hell? Student? Teacher? Damn it! This place has me thinking like a wuss! That's Demon Lord, no Overlord level Mana…) "So who the hell is it?" He yelled the last part as he began running again.

The Marauder was three-fourths of the way to the Courtyard when he bumped into someone causing them to land hard on the ground. He wanted to say, "The hell are you standing around for you dumbass!" but something about this seemed familiar and if memory served him well, yelling wasn't the best thing to do in this situation. Reio turned around and saw a familiar and bright face smiling at him. "Yui? What are you doing?" He offered his hand, but she refused.

"I thought this was going to be like 'that' time, but this feels better," the thief smiled. She hopped up, got into Reio's face and said in an overly sweet voice, "Thanks for the generosity though."

Reio backed away and inadvertently blushed. "The hell are you talking about! Answer my question!"

"Heh, okay." Yui's expression turned sullen. "Well… I had an encounter with the-" she looked around to make sure no one was watching and whispered, "the 'perverted demon'."

"Eh?" Reio said as a question mark appeared over his head.

"Not '"eh?", the 'perverted demon'! The one that has been on the news, and has been a thorn in us girls' sides! THAT demon!" Yui screamed.

Reio felt another Mana spike and began to get worried. (Shit, Yui's just holding me up.) "Okay I understand, but can we talk about this later?" The marauder tried to continue toward the Courtyard, but Yui cut him off.

"Y-you don't understand," stammered Yui. There were tears forming in her eyes and she was looking distressed. "T-that 'perverted demon'… it's Ryuki!"

(The hell? I don't have time for this.) Without saying another word Reio grabbed Yui by the hand and began running off toward the Courtyard. He only looked back once and saw that Yui was beet red all over and she wouldn't make eye contact with him; he also noticed that her body temperature was continually rising. A few minutes went by and the two of them reached the Courtyard to see Ryuki and another demon staring off by the Dimensional Gate. Immediately Reio let go of Yui's hand, wielded his Thrill Seeker, and charged at the intruder. He able to get the intruder just inside of his sword's range when suddenly, Reio felt a force send him flying backwards toward the ground.

_[Madness of the Moment plays]_

"Ha! Maggots shouldn't involve themselves with REAL issues," the intruder taunted. "Go back and play in your sandbox kid."

Reio began seething through clenched teeth. Veins bulged on his forehead, his muscles tightened, and he gripped his Thrill Seeker with murderous intent, but he didn't act. The Marauder knew this was a fruitless battle, not to mention one he couldn't win. After getting to his feet, Reio went and stood to the right of Ryuki who seemed not to notice his presence. "Heh, if it isn't the faggot who got crapped on by that human broad." Reio feigned a grin. "Your name was… Seedle right?"

"Leave Reio. I've got this under control," advised Ryuki who kept his eyes on the Underlord.

Reio looked at his comrade and didn't see the usual calm, collected, and calculating demon that he acknowledged as his rival, instead he saw a frightened, and anxious who was facing his worst nightmare. Ryuki was shaken by Seedle's presence. Sighing, Reio lifted his blade and prepared for a second charge. "What are you doing here punk? Looking for someone to take your other eye?"

"Reio stop!" yelled a voice from behind him. Without looking, he knew it was Yui due to both her voice and the light sounds her footsteps made. When her footsteps ceased she was standing between Ryuki and Reio and was faced toward Reio. She tugged at his arm and said, "R-Ryuki said he has it handled, so we should just let him b-be."

The Marauder could hear the fear in Yui's words and when he looked at her, he could see the fear in her eyes, the fear that caused her entire body to shake. (She wants to run, but she's petrified.) Reio thought as he gazed into her eyes. (She's too frail for this. Being this close to someone like Seedle... I've got to protect—what the hell am I thinking?) He took his eyes off of Yui and pretended that her words didn't reach him. Then he began to stare a hole through the Underlord. "Ryuki doesn't have a damn thing under control! You think you're so tough ass-clown? Then take us on!"

The smirk that appeared on Seedle's face caused Ryuki to grimace. Seeing this, the Underlord condescendingly said, "You sure about that maggot? You want to dance?"

Reio pointed his sword at Seedle and said, "Hell yeah I want to! You think just cause you've got a title with 'lord' in it that it means you're-"

"Little boy, you have no idea who I am." The Underlord then released a surge of Mana more massive than what Reio had felt earlier. To Seedle, the looks on the three demons' faces was priceless, that is, until he noticed something behind them that gave him more delight. "Listen maggot, I would butcher you here, but I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your peers."

"What'd you say!" Rather than responding verbally Seedle made a gesture telling Reio to turn around. "The hell is-" Reio instantly shut up once he saw the crowd of demons that had formed, and began to get pissed off with himself. (I took too long! This won't be a private matter any longer… Damn.)

"I don't have any more patience with you reaper," Seedle said addressing Ryuki. "Now decide, before this Netherworld of yours is no more."

"Y-you're not kidding are you?" Ryuki said as his voice wavered.

"No I am not," the man said in a low gruffly voice. "You broke the rule, now pay the consequences. I haven't got all day!" He unsheathed one of his blades and pointed it at Ryuki's heart. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"The hell did you do!" Reio yelled at his comrade, as he breathed heavy. He had his Thrill Seeker at the ready. "What's going on? What is this ass-clown here?"

"I-I screwed up," Ryuki said without turning around to face Reio.

(What the heck is he talking about?) Reio thought. (Does this have to do with the Red Moon?...)

**-Astrology Class, approximately forty-five minutes earlier-**

_[Trance NO.4! plays]_

"Defense! Defense! Defense! XD" yelled Melinda as she caused a flurry of arrows to rain down upon Yui. Along with Celeste, the three of them were supposed to be learning about how astrology can translate into battle, however their teacher for today, Instructor Crown, was off at a meeting; not for nothing though, they probably would have started this fight even if Instructor Crown was present.

Anyway, Yui did her best to shoot down every arrow, dodging those that came at her from the most awkward of angles. After defending against a second onslaught of arrows that saw most of the students leave the classroom, Yui readied herself and aimed at the gunslinger's head. "Ok, so I got the first part," she proclaimed. "What now?"

Melinda smirked. "Well… you hafta come in fast and…" She paused and gave Yui an unnerving look.

"A-and then what?"

"Hehehe. Well then—" Suddenly Melinda vanished.

"W-w-what the!" Yui panicked. She whirled her head in every direction looking for the Fortune Venus but came up short. Needing answers she turned to Celeste who was sitting atop the podium and asked, "W-what happened? Where did she go?"

Celeste sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Flash steps," she said dryly. "And you shouldn't freeze up like that, otherwise—"

"You'll leave yerself wiiiiiide open! XD" finished Melinda who had positioned herself behind Yui and held an arrow to Yui's neck. "Looks like ya failed little Yui. X|"

"W-wait!" She tried to turn, but Melinda pressed the arrow in her skin a little bit and Yui stilled herself. "So… what was your t-tip?"

Melinda beamed and shoved Yui away from her. "Heh, you hafta come in fast and hit em with a surprise attack! X)"

"R-really? That's going to be enough?" Yui asked skeptically.

"If not, it's good advice to use in a practical setting against most demons anyway," Celeste threw in.

"B-but… will Reio really fall for it?"

"Don't worry little Yui! If that bum don't like it, then I'll make him! XD"

"Do you guys want to get out of here?" Celeste asked once she realized that the two of them were done sparring.

The thief and the gunslinger looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Sure, ok!"

_[Modern Times plays] _

With that the three female demons began traversing the Academy and talked about many subjects ranging from Asagi's rule to the bullying tax, which had risen 1000% since Asagi destroyed Laharl's castle. After walking for a bit they pasted a newsstand and Yui swiped a paper and read the headlines.

"They're still talking about the 'perverted demon'," Yui moaned as she tossed the paper aside. "I can't believe this Ryuki lookalike is going around and… and…!"

"'Fondling women with ample breasts?" finished Celeste who had picked up a paper of her own. "Umm, Melinda. What do you think?"

The gunslinger looked at Celeste then at Yui and after a bit of thought came to a conclusion. "Hrmm… well if it wer 'Yuki… wouldn't Celeste be enough? X?" She looked down and grinned. "Heh, there'd be another real close by to tho. X}"

"What's that supposed to mean," Yui said sharply, glaring at the gunslinger.

"It means that mosquito bites like yours juuust don't cut it," said a voice from behind them.

Whipping around the three of them were shocked by what, no, who they saw. There stood their Gladiator companion that looked like a Battle Master. He had a black bandana over his mouth, his headband was on his head, and his scythe was nowhere in sight. "'Yuki?" Melinda questioned as if it couldn't be true. "What're you doing here?"

"Crap! I saw itty-bitty here, but didn't know that you two cows were here too," the masked 'Ryuki?' replied. He began to sweat profusely and to noticeably shake. "D-damn, and here I thought it was two other voluptuous deomnesses ripe for the picking, I mean, er, it's not like you two aren't exquisite specimens yourselves but… I gotta go!" And with that he hightailed it away from the trio.

_[Drunken Street plays]_

"Hmmm…. ?_?" went Melinda.

"He just called us cows, cowgirl," Celeste said dryly, not at all shocked by what just transpired. "Well in any case Yui, it's safe to say that—"

_[Burst Out plays]_

"Ryuki… that bastard!" seethed Yui. Unknowingly her anger caused her to release evil, visible Mana. "That pervert had the NERVE to call ME, the best thief in the cosmos, 'itty-bitty'! I'll kill him!" She clenched her hands into fists and looked off in the direction that 'Ryuki?' bolted off to.

"Yui, don't jump to conclusions," Celeste said trying to calm her ally. "That was the lookalike, there's no way that Ryuki would say those things about you. Besides, I have his headband right h—"

"But you heard him!" Yui protested. "He said that he recognized me AND said that I was flatter than a sheet of paper! Here I thought that Ryuki was a decent demon and he pull something like this off!"

"He didn't say all that," Celeste sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry Celeste, but I'm going to murder your lecherous boyfriend in cold blood!" Then Yui chased down her prey.

"Well," sighed Celeste. "What do you have to say about all of that?"

_[Baby PIG]_

"Hmmm…. Well of course that wasn't Ryuki," Melinda concluded. "Heh, the real one would have never let me call him 'Yuki and get away with it! XD"

"G-good observation," Celeste said in disbelief. "In any case, let's go and stop—"

_[Apocalypse plays]_

Suddenly the two of them felt a ghastly surge of Mana come from the direction of the Courtyard that made the hairs on their skin stand on end.

"C-come on!" beckoned Melinda who was ready to bolt toward the source.

Celeste was about to when a thought came rushing into her head. (Could this be what Ryuki meant by, "someone will be coming to get me"?)

"Let's go!" screamed Melinda. That knocked Celeste back into reality and not wasting any more time, the two of them darted off toward the Courtyard.

**-Courtyard-**

When Celeste and Melinda finally arrived at the Courtyard, a sizable group of demons had also just arrived. They looked toward the Dimensional Gate and found the cause of the Mana surge, Underlord Seedle. From where they were standing the duo could hear the Underlord say, "Little boy, you have no idea who I am," followed by another surge of Mana that was easily twice as menacing as the previous one.

"We've got to make our move," Celeste said as she put on her Death's Grab gauntlets.

"R-right," said Melinda, Ancient Bow at the ready.

The two of them raced toward the Dimensional Gate, beating the other demons that had come, and flanked their three comrades; Melinda stood to Ryuki's left, and Celeste to Reio's right. When they were set, the two were shocked to see a delighted look on Seedle's face. Then Underlord then said, "Listen maggot, I would butcher you here, but I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your peers."

"What'd you say!" Reio yelled emphatically, however instead of responding with words, Seedle made a gesture telling Reio to turn around. Seeing no other choice, Reio began to turn. "The hell is-" Reio instantly stilled his mouth once he saw that his two allies and a rather large crowd of demons had gathered.

"I don't have any more patience with you reaper," Seedle said addressing Ryuki. "Now decide, before this Netherworld of yours is no more."

"Y-you're not kidding are you?" Ryuki said as he trembled.

"No, I am not," the man said in a low gruffly voice. "You broke the rule, now pay the consequences. I haven't got all day!" He unsheathed one of his blades and pointed it at Ryuki's heart. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"The hell did you do!" Reio yelled at his comrade, as he breathed heavy. He had his Thrill Seeker at the ready. "What's going on? What is this ass-clown here?"

"I-I screwed up," Ryuki said without turning around to face Reio.

"Whatever he did, we can fix it can't we?" Yui said pleading with the man.

(Wait a minute, does this have to do with what Ryuki told me before… about the Red Moon!) "Don't bother," Celeste said now with a newfound sense of the situation. She clenched her fists in anger. "You can't reason with scum like this."

"Listen you maggots! I haven't got all day!" The man screamed. "Hurry up and make your peace," he paused himself as he saw the arrival of the Netherworld's Overlord. "Oh I'll make it for you!"

"Hey guys," Asagi said plainly. "What'd I-"

At the next moment the man flash stepped with frightening speed and slashed Asagi vertically across her chest…

**-Celeste's Room, the night Melinda arrived-**

_[Friends plays]_

Ryuki returned to the room the same as he had left, tired; however Celeste could tell that this wasn't just sleepiness that was ailing him. After he sat on the right side of the bed Celeste hugged him from behind and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Today's the Red Moon," Ryuki said with a bit of resentment in his voice.

"Hmmm…"

"Well, I'm the resident reaper of souls here," he continued. "And as part of my job. I'm supposed to release the souls of all of the Prinnies that have compensated for all their past crimes by doing good deeds. You know, so they can reincarnate."

"What's the problem then," Celeste whispered into his ear.

"W-well… How do I say this… You know I'm not a selfish guy, and that I totally respect Prinnies, right?" Celeste nodded. "Well you see…" Ryuki went over to the window and opened it. His ears were met with the Prinnies' hymn for the Red Moon. "Do you hear that? Most people can sleep through it no problem, but I can't. I can hear their souls crying from joy, the joy of being reborn and yet…" He went over to his pants and pulled out his reaper's cloak. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Ryuki looked at Celeste with the face of one that had committed an unforgivable act.

"W-what happened?"

"Everything was fine. I was following everything by the book. The Prinnies were gathered, and I was ready to take them to the Red Moon. I had done this at more than a dozen times, I was sure that nothing could go wrong." He paused and went back to the window. "Cleanses the sinful and makes them anew, huh? Anyway, we were all ready, when I put the cloak over my head like I was supposed to, then…"

"It's okay," Celeste said trying to soothe him. Whatever you did, it's o—"

"I destroyed an innocent soul!" Ryuki lashed out. "I put the hood over my head, and then I lost control. I knew the souls past crimes but he had paid his due, but yet I… I ripped him out of his Prinny Suit and crushed him."

"Ryuki…"

"I know the Prinnies shouldn't be punished for it, but I don't think I can do this." Ryuki closed the window and looked up at the moon.

"What will happen if you don't do it?"

"Standard protocol. Someone will come and get me, then I'll be transported to the Underworld and be implanted with the most horrible memories of all the Prinnies that I failed to transport to the Red Moon. Lastly, I'll have to spend up to two days in this state while traversing the Underworld." He answered as though he had been called on in class.

"You don't sound distressed…"

"I'm not," Ryuki looked at Celeste once again. "I'd kinda been planning on doing this since that incident occurred. I need to get my wits in order, otherwise… I should give up my position as 'Death'."

"I understand," Celeste said, a pleased expression on her face. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Just come get me if I don't return in two days. A-and DON'T tell anyone what you just heard." He looked at her sternly. "Not Asagi, not Reio, NOONE!"

"I-I got it."

**-Corridor, present day and time-**

[Madness of the Moment plays]

After evading Seedle's attack, Asagi wielded her Red Shooter only to have the Underlord slice it in two with a horizontal slash. "Crap," Asagi muttered as she threw it to the side and drew her twin pistols. She aimed at where she last saw Seedle only to lose sight of him. By this point, the group of demos that had gathered had run off from the action. "Where did he go?" Asagi said to herself.

"Above!" shouted Reio who was able to block Seedle's downward slash just in the nick of time. With their swords locked, Yui and Melinda rained down a storm of bullets and arrows on Seedle only to have the Underlord dodge them completely.

"Where did he go," Celeste panicked. She was able to follow Seedle's movements up until this point.

"Ha! Time to end this!" boomed a voice from above. Everyone looked up in time to see the Underlord hovering above them with four humongous katanas floating menacingly behind him, aimed at them.

"Damn…" Reio seethed through clenched teeth.

"No way!" gacked Yui and Melinda in awe.

"Son of a…" Asagi grimaced.

"…." Ryuki said nothing.

"Well then you worms," Seedle taunted. "Time to die!"

"Crap," said Celeste as she braced for impact.

_[Tales of Innocent Youth plays]_

Suddenly, an eerie laugh was heard that shook Asagi and her minions to their cores. They looked to its source and saw a chilling sight, Ryuki laughing hysterically.

"Finally, have you come to your senses boy?" Seedle questioned rhetorically.

"Phew," Ryuki whistled. He looked up at Seedle with a smirk on his face. "Darkness Falls, huh? That's old high powered stuff Underlord. Makes sense that someone like you can use such things."

Seedle disbursed of the katanas and landed in front of the Gladiator. "So you're done with this charade? It was decent at best, but it fast got stale." He sliced the air with his hand and opened a gateway that oozed with the sins of many. Standing facing the portal he continued, "Hurry up kid, unless you want to add some more to your time." And then he entered the gateway.

"Ryuki," Asagi began. She looked at him, her black eye shrouded in confusion. "What is he—?"

"I am very sorry Master," Ryuki cut her off. "But I'll explain when I return." He looked at Reio who looked both alarmed and pissed. "I didn't lie when I said I screwed up. It just wasn't how you all thought I screwed up."

"So wat now 'Yuki?"

Ryuki rolled his eyes. "Stop it. I'll be back in a week tops. Anyway, you should go on to your next target Master, I don't think I would have been a big help in the first place."

"Hey, hold on!" Asagi cried out but it was too late as the Gladiator had already entered the gateway which closed behind him.

**-Underworld, Entrance-**

_[Swirling Whirlpool plays]_

Upon entering arriving in the Underworld, Ryuki was met with three demons: Seedle, a thief, and a demon whose entire body was covered. After examining the two new demons, Ryuki looked at Seedle and said, "I'm ready for this."

Seedle plucked Ryuki in the forehead causing the Gladiator to rub his head in pain. Then a wave of memories and emotions swept through Ryuki's body and left him all but mentally broken. Seeing Ryuki in this state, the Underlord nodded at the cloaked figure that in turn turned to the thief.

"Now extract his memories as per our contract."

"He he he, with pleasure!" The thief warmed herself up by cracking various bones in her body, and then without warning she reached inside of Ryuki's head and began with the extraction…

**Chapter Eleven: END**

**-Chapter Twelve Preview-**

_[Strange Wind plays]_

Asagi: What the hell was that about? Ryuki doped us!

Vurt: Ahem, package for Miss Asagi.

Asagi: Huh, what's this? [she opens the box and finds a bottlemail]… you know, you don't have to do that if you're standing right here.

Vurt: Sorry, but actually I am. Otherwise I'll be in violation of my contract and will be forced to become an actual character again. I'm a writer not a fighter! For Magog's sake, I can't even act. I'm amazed that even some of the Prinnies do a better job than—

Reio: Hold on, cut. CUT!

_[MAKAI BAND plays]_

Director: Reio, darling, what's the matter? You just ruined the preview. *gasp* Do you know how much we'll be set back? I'll be in the re—

Reio: Shut up! SHUT UP! Listen for a second. I don't condone—turn that damn music off! [music stops] As I was saying, I don't condone Ryuki's actions. I know that he's not the 'perverted demon' hell we all know since we've read the script, but what the hell man! He would have raped Celeste if he wasn't such a chicken shit!

Celeste: [blushes] I don't think that I'd have minded…

Reio: Anyway, I'm calling you out Ryuki! You'll get what's coming to you in the next preview! Now if you'll excuse me, I think there's some booze in my trailer that's calling for me.

Everyone: . . . . .

Director: [sweatdrops] Asagi baby, let's just pick it up with your last line. ANNNNNNNNNND, ACTION!

_[Thinking of You plays]_

Asagi:… ANYWAY, next time on _Inter-Dimensional Makai Girl Asagi_, Episode 12: Asagi's Unlikely Help! … God damn it Reio! Screw this crap, I'm going home. [everyone then proceeds to leave]

Bottlemail: . . . Is somebody going to read me?

[screen fades to black]

* * *

**A/N: So... how was it? Stuff will get rolling in the next chapter for sure, and umm... i used more Phantom (Makai) Kingdom songs than usual because... it just made sense to do so! XD So... yeah that's it.  
**


End file.
